The 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Rise of the Dawn
by Annimayphreak
Summary: I had to figure out what had happened to me. in doing so, I swore to fight along side the BSAA, in the hopes of finally finding out what had happened to me. Although, I never thought I would find myself in a situation like this. R&R! Rated M for Graphic Descriptions, Adult Situations and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hello my name's Anni. Just so we are all clear for all intense and purposes, **I DO NOT OWN CAPCOM's characters**. This is a fan fiction. Why else would we have this website? This story takes place after _Resident Evil 4_, one month after _Resident Evil Revelations_ before, _Resident Evil 5_. Kay so I wrote this story a long time ago! I had no idea where this story was going and I had to stop writing because I did not know what to do to make it better. After watching varies anime and playing the Resident Evil series over and over, I feel like I have almost become apart of the story. Which explains the Original Characters. (OCs) Positive and Negative feedback is welcomed. Please correct me if I make any grammatical errors or spelling errors, I am typing this all on my iPhone 4. All I can truly hope for is that you enjoy this story. Well here I go!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They all had found me a couple months ago. Things were far from normal but different too. My friends have all never heard from me to much. My family, gone so easily, my dad with my mother in a car crash. I cannot remember why they had died. Or how I got out, but I was here. Fighting. The only thing I really had that was normal, was my brother and sister. At least, that is what I thought.

**_2005. After RE Degeneration. Somewhere on the outskirts of a Wilpharama Building. Harvardville, NJ._**

**Chris Redfield.**

_We were all given direct orders to investigate Wilpharama labortory in lower levels of their main building. Wilpharama had been shut down, but we were told that there was another level far below under the fire described in Leon's report. __I never expected anything like this._

_Jill and I had accessed a room with people in test tubes. Most were dead. But only one had a full human in it. At the very end. A young girl about seventeen. I could not tell if she was dead or alive. _

_"HQ, we found an unidentified girl in a glass tube." I stated._

_"What!? Is she alive or dead?" A man from HQ asked._

_"We are not sure." Jill said._

_"Is she infected? If she is, take her out. We cannot risk any infectees to leave the facility."_

_We nodded and checked the room. "The computers are all destroyed. It seems the empty all the data too. Must be from the incineration." Jill stated, trying to turn on some computers to free the young girl from her incubation chamber and or slumber._

_I looked at around the room for some buttons. I saw a red one that stated 'Release' above it. I pushed it._

_Nothing._

_I sighed. "Urgh, what's it take to get a little power running in here? We're gonna have to do this the old fashion way."_

_I took the bottom half of my machine gun and smashed it into the glass that held the young girl. _

_The young girl had fallen forward into my arms. I had heard her faintly breathing._

_"She is alive." I muttered, placing her on the floor trying to wake her up._

_Her eyes softly fluttered open lookin me in the face. Familiar features and blue eyes had stared me in the face. Like a younger version of... Claire?_

_"Chris?" The girl said. I froze. How did she know name!? The girl fainted._

_The B.S.A.A. did reports about the young girl and recovered some files about the girl, thanks to Quint Cetcham. The girl was born on September 4, 1990. She was combined with the T and G-Virus from birth. Her body never rejected the virus. the virus bonded and enhanced as she grew. The virus keeps her looking young and gave her regenerating powers. At eight years old, she was removed from Umbrella's secret laboratory under the mansion before the cannibal murders and before the viral outbreak in Raccoon City by Albert Wesker himself. She was then, experimented on there in Harvardville. She was being monitored by Wilpharama scientists to see how well the virus had adapted and her immunity to the virus. Wesker had fled before Wilpharama had fallen and disclosed some more files. It turns out her name was Anna-Margret Redfield. That was all Quint was able to find out. She was now, technically, my youngest sister. I had never met her before in my life. She seems to know me. Remember me. She swears it. It was so strange. It was so hard to even understand. And right now all I was and could be was confused._

_"So how do you know who I am?" I asked the young girl. We were in a hospital-like prison cell. _

_"Like I had told them! You are my brother! We played a lot together until our parents died in a car accident. Then you had to work and take care of me and Claire. You decided to go to the Air Force and then you were dismissed for disobeying orders. After that you resorted to becoming a S.T.A.R.S. member in Raccoon City. You have to know who I am. I'm your youngest sister!" The girl's high pitched voice yelled. _

_"But.. I don't." _

_"I'm so confused. How can I know so much and you not know!?"_

_I breathed in and said,"Well Anna-Margret... "_

_"Stop calling me that!" She interjected. "You and Claire have always caused me Anni because you didn't like my real name and had wanted to name me that." _

_"Annie." I slowly began._

_"No E."_

_"Oh yeah we must be related, you have our stubbornness." I laughed._

_"Who are you calling stubborn!? Says the brother who can't remember a thing!" She shouted. She reminded me of Claire and I fighting growing up._

_I sat quietly and just stared at my sister. Then I realized something._

_"Anni?" I asked. She looked me in the face. "What year is it?"_

_"1998."_

**Anna-Margret Redfield**

Ever since then, I realized That something had happened to me. All my memories were up to 1998. when Raccoon City had occurred. Then waking up seven years later, in the BSAA being questioned. I had to figure out what had happened to me. in doing so, I swore to fight along side the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, in the hopes of finally finding out what had happened to me.

**May 7th, 2005. Jefferson High School. New York City, New York.**

I walked into my classroom, my stomach pitting in my throat ready fall out my mouth. I gulped.

Mr. Carter asked. "Alright class, let's begin today with our oral presentations."

English Class, Something a never could have avoided. Even though being top of my class, public speaking was the weakest point for me. Then again, maybe it was all for all teenagers, scratch that, everyones. Maybe Chris was right, when he said 'Our weakness's make us stronger.' I smiled at his comforting words. Even if some of the memories of him were not real.

Life was far different since Raccoon City and when I had 'returned' to real civilization. My brother and the other S.T.A.R.S. Members helped founded the BSAA. Claire quit college and joined Terrasave, a non-government funded organization that supports the help of victims in viral outbreaks and rebuilding of home effect by it. I was surprised to hear about Claire's choice at first, but after meeting her in person again, it was almost like waking up from a bad dream. My sister had grown into a completely different person.

The world I had now entered and missed out on, was far from what I had imagined. I had heard about Raccoon City from many of the BSAA operatives that I asked. And even working here in the B.S.A.A it was like I was finally getting my answers that I needed.

"Anni." Mr. Carter said. I did not listen nor could I hear.

Just then Mr. Carter, called my name again and pointed to me and made me address the class. I stood up from my chair and faced everyone. I spoke softly and watched the popular girls in my school, gossip about me. Names like, freak, and dork spoke between the two self-absorbed girls, Polly Presswood and Kelly Kissinger. I took a breath in and tried to breathe out, I stopped speaking, unable to breathe, regardless of the breath I had just taken. No. I thought. I looked towards everyone. I was an idiot. Negative thoughts swirled in my mind and I found myself becoming nervous. The whole room filled with thoughts making me even more nervous. Thoughts like, 'Is she all right?' or 'She looks like she's gonna hurl.' I felt it coming, I was unsure what to do. I wasn't going to hurl, I was about to cough up blood and I rather not go to the nurse's office and get sent home because of the T-Virus. Plus, I had to protect myself, even if it was just teenagers. I searched the room for a way out, then I saw the door.

There. I decided.

I looked towards everyone and took off my glasses revealing my beautiful deep, crystal, blue eyes then I realized, it was time to make a break for it. Everyone commented on how I froze. That was it. I ran for the door, quickly snatching my bag and as I ditched out of the classroom. I threw the door open making a loud bang as it had hit the wall. I ran into the hall, I cough up some blood into my hand. I heard everyone inside laugh at me. I ran and ditched school for the rest of the day.

**Chris Redfield. B.S.A.A. HQ, New York City, NY.**

My phone rang and I searched through my pants to find where the cute sound was coming from. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said into his cell phone.

"Hello this is Jefferson High School, calling you to inform you that your child, Anna-Margret Redfield has left schoolgrounds. Upon her arrival back to school tomorrow she will receive a week of suspension."

"She did, WHAT?" I yelled.

Everyone at work turned to face me, redder the ever. I was pretty, ticked off to find my baby sister had ditched school yet again. Anni was so dead. So grounded.

**Anna-Margret Redfield. **

**Central Park, NY.**

I decided to go to the park, the best place in the whole wide word. Plus, I couldn't go straight to headquarters. My brother would be angry with me. I didn't want him to yell at me, especially now, he was up to his eyeballs in paper work and reports of suspicious activity washing up from the Mediterranean Sea where the city Terragrigia used to float. That day was a sour reminder lf Raccoon City. Maybe at some point, we will bring Veltro to justice or the Federal Bioterrorism Commission (FBC) will, but, I could not bring myself to just face my brother, so I decided to climb the watertower until I was ready for the confrontation. I had walked through the park and grabbed my climbing gear hidden by the camouflage design on the bag. Plus no one searches the bushes near the watertower.

I looked up at it, the watertower descending from the ground a good 200 feet in the air. Using my climbing gear I realized, I have only made it about 30 feet high. Sadly, I wished I could reach the top, to achieve my goal. I put my climbing gear on and started to climb up the water tower, reaching, grabbing, swing and finally I reaching 30 feet. I stared at how far I was from reaching my goal. I sighed and I reached for the next handle bar, I was so close I could feel myself about to touch it. I returned to my first position. I looked at the bar then up towards the top of the tower. I gulped.

"1." I said.

"2," I stated.

"3." I yelped, as I swung my body across like a rag doll. I reached for the handle bar. I grabbed it and held on tight forcing myself to look down. I shook my head and returned my grasp. I climbed up onto the handle bar and held tightly onto a pump that held and drained water. I hooked my gear onto the bar and I took out my chalk I wrote on the side, 'Anni 5/7/05'

Yep, May 7th, 2005. Just like any other day, ditching school to climb the water tower and to go back to the office to be yelled at by Chris. Shoving that thought in the back of mind, I thought to myself. I began to think back to the day Chris had found me.

I jerked upward when I heard my I-phone ring. At the sound of the ringing, I cause myself to slip right off the handle bar. My braces that protected me from falling, failed. I heard the first one break and I felt myself panic. I heard a second one break, a third, forth, then fifth and so on. I would not be able to stop myself in time, thus, hearing the last one break, my phone still stood ringing. The sixteenth brace that I had placed, held me up I look towards the ground for I was floating a good 5 feet from the ground. I reached from my phone, hitting the back wall.

Ouch! I thought. I looked at the caller I.D; Chris. Oh no. A thought came into effect. I gulped and answered, "Hello."

"Anni! Where the hell are you?!" Chris screamed into the phone, I could tell he was angry, I had promised him not to disappear and ditch school grounds again, but that promise made, now completely, broken. What was worse was that a Redfield never break promises, but sadly, I've been the only Redfield to discourage that rule.

"No where." I lied, looking up at my rope. I sighed, quietly.

"Tell me where you are. I'll pick you up!" He said, loosing anger in his voice, softening. He was calming himself. But also lightly returning to his soldier like state.

"Like, you'd need to know." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Look, I'm fine. Don't give yourself a heart attack, old man!"

"Okay." He said, finally returning to his normal voice and ignoring my rude comment. See? When Chris is like this, you could start a fire and Chris wouldn't be so harsh. But I didn't want to take advantage of my brother. "Why don't you come to work and you telling me what happened, ya?"

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Down?" He echoed. Now I could tell he was getting to more himself again. Chris, has never liked me climbing. Not since The last mission when I had fallen and blew my cover trying to catch a terrorist from Veltro for questioning.

"Over!" I corrected myself, "You know what I mean." I had a very faint laugh.

"Get here soon, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble."

I mumbled, "Fine." I hung up and sighed to myself.

"He won't find out about our secret." I muttered to my climbing gear. I looked down at my legs feeling a small amount of pain. Blood... I had scraped my leg on the rail as I fell. I sighed.

I untied my hair from my bun, I quietly walked into the BSAA North American Headquarters, Special Operations Agents office. Taking my chances and reading everyone's thoughts I could see them saying hello to a new guy. I scowled, then flipped my hair back.

"Ah. There you are, Anni." Chris said, with a serious look on his face.

Christopher Lawrence Redfield, is my older brother. Chris is thirty years old. He has the personality of a perfect older brother, he is strong, protective. He has dark brown hair, pale eyes and he was currently six-foot one.

"So what this whole circle for?" I huffed.

"We are introducing some of the new rookies. They are all for you." Parker had stated fixing his glove. Parker Luciani had long brown hair that stopped at neck and was combed back an gelled down so it would not be such a mess. His eyes were dark brown and had a very prominent body structure due to him and Chris' endless gym visits. Sometimes their egos got the better of them. He was sitting in his chair with his still injured leg. I was glad his leg was steadily in recovery. He had broken his leg n the fall from boat sinking in the Mediterranean Sea with Chris and Jill. As long as they made it back in one piece, that was all that mattered at the moment.

The men roughly about six feet tall and appeared to be in their twenties. Most of them were ex-military or had studied to become cops and found this a more appropriate job.

The first man was Andy Walker. He had short black military cut hair. He had wide shoulders due to his extensive working out in training for the military but also for the B.S.A.A..

The next man was Carl Alfonso, a shorter version of Andy. He had brown eyes and military like short brown hair. He stood as if he was waiting for orders, military like. He wore his dog tags proudly.

Another ex-military man was Dave Johnson. He had a bald head and a large lower lip. He had a scar on his lip and some scratches and scars all over. When I had shook his hand I noticed his left hand had a scar of a bullet wound.

An even short man stood next, Ben Airhart. He had reddish short hair. I had read he wanted to become a cop, but after an outbreak on the outskirts of Russia where his parents were killed, he turned towards the B.S.A.A.'s goal to fight Bio-terrorism

The next man, had short brown spiked up hair. Peachy skin, green eyes and scared up face. The man with the green eyes extended his hand out to greet me. "Hi. I'm Piers Nivans."

"Hey guys!" One woman had shouted from the hall. "O'Brian is quitting the B.S.A.A.!"

_What the fuck is going on. _I thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have some much more to write! Ahhh! As for it so far what do you think? Should I change my title? I really like it so far. I tried to stay in the Resident Evil timeline as best as I could and to be as accurate as possible for years and ages. What are you're thoughts about my original character? Piers joins the B.S.A.A. in 2005!? How fun :3 What was your reaction to O'Brian stepping up for his actions after Resident Evil Revelations? Will Chris and Jill possibly go after Jessica? (And Raymond maybe?) **Read & Review!** On to Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Oh wow that was quicker then expected. I did not think I could finish Chapter 2 so quickly. Oh well. Obama won as president and America will have another civil war due to our political differences. Then I will proceed to run for president, make a fourth branch in government, which will expand democracy and create jobs as well. The fourth branch will be in control of budgeting for deficit spending, banking and decision processing for the United States Economy's recovery from harsh days. They will also have control of how much all jobs in the government make. I will fight for equal marriage rights, equal pay for women, contraceptives will be available with or without payment and don't ask don't tell terms for women with their use in contraceptives. I would also like to be a democrat and fight for the middle class and a law that requires income tax. I'd appreciate your support. Vote for ANNIMAYPHREAK!

(I do not mean to offend or upset anyone who supports any other beliefs.)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF The RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS, CAPCOM does. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We all were gathered into the hallway. I had heard Clive R. O'Brian was a conspirator with Veltro. Which was not true and I thought was silly to believe. O'Brian was a good man. He had saved my life. The reason how I was able to get this damn job. And now he was quitting. This angered me so much. That O'Brian was quitting like this. The BSAA's success was because of that man. But, now with him gone, who was to take his place?

As he walked past us all with his box of office supplies and personal belongings and no name tag, we had saluted him until he had walked out of the hallway. Before he could leave, I had followed him running.

"O'Brian!" I called.

He turned to face me with confusion. He looked down to me as I looked up to him, like a young girl to her father.

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked.

He paused for a moment.

"Yes. I have to take responsibility for hiring a double agent. The BSAA wouldn't agree with their Chief Director as a half traitor." He said.

"But the BSAA sucess was because of you... how can you just-" I shook my head and changed the subject.

"Will you come back to visit?" I asked, I sounded like I had begged him not to go.

He smiled. "I'm still a advisor to the BSAA but, I won't have any say in how things are run."

"And me? Will the next Chief still keep me?"

"Of course. We- The BSAA needs you. They'd would be fools to let you go, Anni. You are under the protection of the BSAA. You are going to be fine. You are a great person and you are going to be an excellent agent. Although..." He breathed out and reached into his box of office supplies. And grabbed a book. "You may be headstrong sometimes. But, you know the rules. So follow them." He handed me his copy of the book of Dante.

I stated in shock by the book and his words. I know this was O'Brian's favorite book so I knew I would have to keep it in mint condition, just in case he would want it back. I never knew O'Brian was this nice. Let alone, his words were true.

"But, O'Brian, this is-"

He put his hand in my face and said, "No no, you keep it. I think you might like it."

I smiled up at him, I had tears in my eyes. "Thank you!" I yelled, giving him a hug out of the friendly transaction.

"Your welcome. Now, I have to get started on that detective novel." He said, turning to leave the headquarters without another word but, his friendly wave to all those who saluted and clapped for him.

I smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think I will meet anyone like him ever again." Chris said.

"No one can ever replace him." Jill chimed in that smiling tone she had.

Chris and I turned to see her smiling.

"I'm going to miss him." Jill said.

"But isn't anyone nervous to who is going to take over his position?" Chris stated.

"Probably one of those heartless, old BSAA Chairmen." I said, not realizing I had said it out loud. Leading Chris to push my shoulder.

"Oh my god! I was kidding! The people here are nice!" I said in defense.

Jill folded her arms and looked at me. "We know." She said. "I just hope we will have a good as a boss as O'Brian."

"But Anni has stated the obvious." Chris chuckled.

I half smirked. I had an act for that one.

The day carried about almost like any other. The BSAA was up to our eyeballs in registering and establishing where the ex-F.B.C. (Federal Bioterrorism Commission) members were brought into our organization. Gratefully, many of them did not need to be retrained for fighting.

There still no word with who was the new Chief Executive Director. But it still was nerve racking, they signed all our checks. I know Jill was most interested in who exactly was running the BSAA. Chris had whispered something to her about background checking whoever was the chief, as I was walking away to go talk to Parker.

After all that, I walked quietly to my desk to go over some more paperwork about my rookies that I was responsible for until their first mission.

I examined each of their permeant records. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Office Building.**

The BSAA was to receive a new Chief Director and I did not agree with O'Brian leaving at all. With the help of Jill and the gathering of the information from the computers and members, we have reason to believe Barry Burton will be the next in command.

What a relief. Barry will do a great job as chief! Barry was like a father to me. I looked up to him ever since I joined STARS. I know Anni will be relaxed to hear that good news. However, there was still work to be done...

Jessica was still on the run after shooting Parker and suspicion of conspiracy with Veltro. A warrant was placed on her arrest. The BSAA has no clue as to where her location was, even after asking Parker if he could remember. Parker says when the ship had finally hit the bottom, he was separated from Raymond due to the pressure of the air being released. He could only remember washing up the shore of the Republic of Malta.

Even more so, Jill and I have been getting leads about the whereabouts of Spencer. None on Albert Wesker. So little information was being pulled in about Wesker. It seems that file has gone cold since I rescued Claire from the Antarctic Umbrella Base.

Hopefully more leads can come in. All we can do is wait and do what we can to live up to the BSAA's expectations.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Training Facility**

The BSAA Training Facility was many floors above ground. It was as actually an old football stadium with a couple underground levels installed. I had only had access to the first three of the underground levels. The first floor, which was where the gun shops, armories shooting range and parking garage was located. The second floor, contained storage equipment for our forensic teams and laboratories for the forensic units. The third floor was where the mission simulators were located. Anything below that, was a mystery to me. I had heard there being some sort of storage or warehouse in there but I was most likely never to know. In the training facility where some of the bleachers and seats used to be was the inner garden that over looked the Atlantic Ocean on one side, the other over looked the BSAA's offices in building and training grounds. The inner garden had trees, bushes, flowers statues and plaques. The garden almost like a tiny park inside the building. The garden was dedicated to those who lost their lives during their service for the BSAA. I thought this was a great way to honor those we had lost. We have not lost anyone so far this year and I hoped it had stayed that way.

I had my platoon of rookies set. My trainees were all in line. Four rows, four columns of rookies. We were out in the sun. It was a bit chilly from the early february weather.

The dome's roof was open, to let in fresh air for the plants in the inner garden. The training facility was a particle gym due to the equipment in the corner and also, because of the built in track around the turf floor that was gratefully left over from the football stadium. There was a ropes course and team activity courses set up to the left of the area with the gym equipment.

Since most of the rookies have had military training and the use of a gun, I decided to test most of them.

"Today we will be doing a team activity. This is because here at the BSAA we learn how to work as a team. As soldiers and special operation agents learning how to work together as a unit, a team or a duo, which is most often used for missions, we need to learn how to work together. Most of you are military men so I expect nothing less the progress. I'm aware that I am younger than you but I was assigned to be your trainer and your platoon leader. You can refer to me by my first name or by Captain." I said.

I wanted to test there abilities in working together first. Then I wanted to see there strengths and weaknesses to prepare them. Then finally, Give them past missions in the missions simulator.

"Are you ready?" I barked.

"Yes Ma'am." The group of newbies said.

"Platoon. On the command on fallout, assemble at the agility course. Put on a harness and wait for further instruction." I breathed. I hated being a leader especially for rookies. I was not one to lead. I enjoyed following in the hopes of accomplishing others dreams. Then maybe I would have or find my own. The only really goal I had was to figure out what had happened to me. How I ended up under the facility for Wilpharama. How I was born and why. Maybe from there, I would know or have an idea on where I would like my life to go.

"_Fallout_." I stated.

The group of rookies had taken a step back look left then right then took off towards the agility course. I followed them to the agility course to the first team activities.

After setting up the ropes on the agility course and the safety devices, I began to speak again.

"Okay so here we are. Our first activity is the rock wall. At least all of you will belay and climb up the rock wall. Then unhook your harness then slide down into the tires by stepping into each of them. Then, crawling under the barbwires, **WITHOUT** hurting yourselves and running around the track twice and finally, waiting for **ALL** of your teammates to push that big tire in the middle of the turf field." I said. "This will test your abilities to work together and how well you can move in a dangerous situation."

They all nodded like obedient dogs.

"Captain? Is this really necessary?" One of the rookies asked.

"Yes. This is important because if you ever need to climb a later while running away from a monster or someone, you need to be physically in shape and prepared to do what is necessary." I stated.

Each of the rookies had made it threw the team activities quickly, swiftly and safely. I watched each one climb, slide, crawl and some even trip or stumble along the way. Most were impressive some were not.

After gaining control of the Platoon again. I realized it was getting late and I had to get everyone off and ready for the next day and I still had homework to do.

"_Attention_." I barked. "Alright so today I witnessed you all have some potential and physical strength. However there are some of you who need to understand the difference between being in shape and what you are able to do. For that we are going to do some push-ups. We are also going to do push-ups for those who stumbled and tripped. This shows if one of us fails we all fail! " I yelled. "Therefore I will join you. Platoon. _Half right phase_."

The rookies turned half way to their right as did I.

"Forward leading rest position... **_MOVE_**!"

We all were in position to do a push up.

"Down." I paused. "Up." I shouted.

"1." The rookies stated.

"Down." Another pause. "Up."

"2."

"Down." Another pause. "Up."

"3."

"Down." Another pause. "Up."

"4."

"Down." Another pause. "Up."

"5."

"Down." Another pause. "Up."

"6."

"Down." Pause. "Up."

"7."

"Down." Pause. "Up." I stated.

"8." They stated in a whining voice.

"Down." Pause. "Up."

"9."

"Down." I paused and some moved upward. "Wait! Hold it! _**Hold it!**_ Up."

"10." Some said in relieve, others looked at each other, Was that all?

"Position of attention.**_ MOVE_**!" I yelled.

We all were back on our feet.

"_Half left phase_." I stated. My platoon faced me and I faced them. "Good work today. This day may be the easiest you will ever have at the BSAA for physical training. Make sure you sleep well and stay safe. On the command of fallout you will do whatever you need to do and go home." I breathed watching them all. "_Fallout_." I said smiling.

The rookies took a step back looked to there left and right and disbursed into different directions.

"Looks like you do your job quite well there, sis." Chris smirked from behind me.

I turned towards him. "Just like you would big brother. Although unlike you, I hate leading."

"But you are so good at it. Why waste the talent?"

"Because I want to figure out what happened to me then lead a group of people or sell my soul to working in the BSAA, Chris." I stated bitterly. This was true, I just wanted to know so I could figure out something.

"Anni, one day you will. But now you are free from that tube and you can go on with your own life. Make the decisions you want."

"I will. When I feel free of my past." I stated looking him in the face. "Anyway. Have you found out who is the new Chief Director of the BSAA?"

"Yeah. We did. Barry Burton is going to be the new director."

"Really? Oh what a relieve. We are in good hands."

He only nodded.

I looked at Chris. Then towards the empty track. No one was around so this would be a perfect time to ask Chris one last thing before we went home.

"Hey Chris?" I asked. He looked down at me while scratching his head.

"Want to spar a little before we go?"

He looked at me for a minute. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Chris please. I will be just fine. Besides I am a Redfield. I'm tough enough to take you on. Besides, I think I would be the one to hurt _you_." I smirked devilishly.

He chuckled. "Fine. You are on."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my god writing this chapter made me feel like I was in military academy. I had to do one over the summer to give myself social studies credit, it was worth it, if you're willing to give up your summer. In any event! What did you think? The two Redfield going head to head in a little spar! Who do you think will win Chris or Anni? What about the rookies? Do you feel bad for them? And Barry is now the director of the BSAA! Congrats Barry! But wait what about what Anni had said? Will she make a plan for her future before she finds out what has happened to her? Keep reading and find out! R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Agh after the hurricane and the election then the Nor'Easter and now boyfriend drama! Not to mention college visits!? This is bad for a writer to be stressed. I also took the best shit of my life before posting this. Anyway onto my disclaimer. RE characters are still not mine. Only Anni is. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**2005. BSAA HQ Training Facility. Turf Field.**

"Let's make this interesting." Chris said. "If I win, you come up with a plan regardless of what happened."

"And when I win?" I asked smiling.

"I won't let you give up finding the truth about what had happened to you." He said.

"Fair enough." I said stretching my arms. "Let's get this party started shall we?"

Chris and I took out fighting stances. Chris held up only two fists. While I held my hands like a jaguar or some other vicious animal. I waited for his move.

Suddenly, my brother jolted towards me, I predicted he would release a vicious haymaker. But he didn't, only a soft punch came towards my head. I dodge it easily. I prepared myself to use my superhuman strength. He was being too soft. After I dodged his punch, I let down a hard elbow downward onto his head. He fell to the floor then I quickly moved away from him.

Chris had readjusted himself back to his feet then turned to face me.

"What was that!?" He yelled.

"You are too soft, Chris! Stop treating me like your sister or your girlfriend, Jill!"

He frowned deeply. _Did I strike a nerve there? I was only trying to provoke you. _I thought playfully.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled charging me this time with much more force.

_Poor big brother. You cannot let your emotions and anger get in the way when fighting someone. _I thought.

His force brought a rush of wind. I blocked his first punch, then his second. When he was open, I kicked him in the stomach pushing him away.

I was fighting very defensively because I did not want to hurt Chris. If I pushed to hard, I could cause a broken bone or even kill him. I've seen my own strength. I could lift a car or even destroy a whole building if I really wanted to. I was worse then the monster Nemesis that Jill had told me about.

While I was deep in my thoughts, I was unable to realize that Chris hit me straight to the floor with his right hook. Chris' words broke my thoughts and the realization that if I did not move, Chris would call for my defeat. He looked down at me, upside down from my perspective. "What happened? Did I really hit you that hard?" He asked, half concerned.

I jolted upward. I threw a punch then a violent kick in from of me, letting my right leg swing high above my brother's head. He managed to dodge my kick grab it and hold it. I grunted from half pain, then swung my other leg upward cause in me to hit underneath his chin and doing a cartwheel to land back on my feet a few inches away from him. Then I used Chris' own move against him releasing a vicious haymaker. This causing him to spit blood and a nosebleed then finally flipping him over and sitting on his chest like a true champion. Chris grunted in pain and from being pinned down.

It was both clear to us who the winner was. After Chris had coughed up more blood he turned his head to the side. "You win." He half-whimpered. I got off him due to his surrender.

He sat up and I sat next to him. Chris began to pinch his nose in order to stop the nosebleed. I gave Chris a handkerchief from my pocket. He nodded to thank me.

"So you know what this means kiddo?" Chris said.

I nodded. "I'll never give up. No matter the odds."

He smiled.

**JFK Airport.**

**Claire Redfield.**

Chris had said something about coming back to New York for something. His voicemail that he left was very vague. He said there was something he wanted to show me and that I needed to see him in person.

I gave my ticket to the flight attendant. Then quickly boarded the plane. _Chris, what are you planning?_

**Outskirts of Queens, NY. **

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

After treating Chris' nosebleed and bleeding mouth, we decided to head home. Since all the DNA matched in the right places, Chris was accepting of me as his sister. He was more than willing to take care of me and let me live with him until I could get on my own feet. I was only seventeen after all. But when I turn eighteen, things could change. I tried not to think about that at the moment. So I decided to think about school. Tomorrow was Friday and I was sure I would receive my one week suspension for leaving school grounds. I had to stay in school especially if I planned on graduating early.

It was not the easiest decision but after talking with my teachers, my guidance councilor and with the help from the BSAA, I was to be accredited as a internship and college credit that will also count as high school social studies credit. This way, I had no social studies classes but double English, a math class and two science classes and a free period. I normally would leave after my last science class, eat lunch then take the train across the way from the BSAA headquarters.

There were times where I wish I made friends in school though. But a lot of the teenagers are rude, weird or just straight up perverted. I was just glad I got to finish early. One year of high school was pretty funny compared to most graduates who have twelve full years of school.

Surprisingly, I was very smart. I can read books one level higher then my grade. My grades were a A+ and my class rank was 15, I believe. I did not have honors classes and I was to receive a regular high school diploma with college credits.

My school life was perfect I guess. I just wish I had made some friends though.

"Kiddo?"

I let my thoughts wander outside the window of the car. I realized we were stuck in typical New York City traffic.

"Yeah?" I asked, jumping from my thoughts.

He chuckled looking at me for a moment then looking towards the road. "I asked you, what do you think of your new platoon?"

"They all seem pretty nice. I read some of there profiles. A lot are ex-military. Some are even here for internships. But honestly, they all are good obedient soldiers in training."

"But it's only the first day for them and you're second group in training."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Fair enough." He stated.

The traffic slowly simmered down and before we knew it we were almost home.

"So what do you want for dinner? Do you want to make it or do you want me to?" Chris asked.

"Hm. I know I do not want soup and salad. Baked potatoes with steak? I'll do dishes."

"Potato fries instead?"

"Sure." I muttered.

I daydreamed as I remember first coming to Chris' house, which was now my house as well.

Our front door was a deep violet color that led us to a small foyer or semi-hallways. Which had the telephone in a small cubby or storage that was built into the stairs and where Chris kept his shoes. If you went straight, there was the small kitchen that had baby blue walls, reddish marble counters and brown cupboards and with all appliances. Then, the living room across from the kitchen. The walls were brown due to them being covered by wooden planks. It was quite a small living room, maybe it was because of the small green and white striped wing chair. A fireplace stood proudly in front of fireplace with a classic flatscreen above it. Then, below his flatscreen, and to the left and right, was Chris' Marksman trophies and rewards. On the wall, next to the sofa, was family pictures of Chris and Claire in their youth. Also, pictures from previous vacations before they found me. If you continued straight you would end up in the backyard. Then, if you went right from the living room, there was the dinning room that had a glass table with wooden black chairs. The walls were a soft sky blue and dark brown curtains hung in front of the window. If you went to the door adjacent to the dinning room, there was a bathroom and another door that led to the garage. In the foyer when you walked in, there was stairs to your left and a door leading to another bathroom. If you took a right, that what Chris' bedroom, the master bedroom with a full closet and bathroom. Chris had a big bed and his room was surprisingly very clean, due to Chris' OCD about having a clean room. Chris had green walls in his room. His sheets were white expect for his brown cover blanket or comforter. His flatscreen was against the wall above his brown wooden dresser, where his xbox and dvd player stood on top of it. Instead of going right, if you went upstairs there were to more bedrooms. One was a guest bedroom with a window on your right and directly in front of you. The guest bed had a sheet with a blanket folded and a pillow that was above it. There was a smaller flat screen on one of the dressers at the foot of the bed. Finally, the other bedroom was my room. My room had a rose colored themed wallpaper with a small whiteboard on my left for reminders and a small qorkboard on the furthest wall, for pictures of me and family. I had only a handful of pictures that were recent. My bed was red-orange and had a bright pink and dark green fabric comforter. To my left was my dresser and flatscreen above it. Chris had given me a new Xbox with some games that laid on top of my dresser. Then, I had my own walk in closet that had only a little bit of clothes since I had just been found.

"Do we need to clean the house again?" I yelled from my room.

"No." Chris said. "It smells fine."

"No! Chris, I mean clean the house!" I yelled.

"Oh. No." I heard a soft chuckle from downstairs.

I decided to play some Xbox for a little while.

I heard a shuffling sound downstairs. It had sounded like Chris had opened the door. I thought it was to get the mail until I heard him call me.

"Anni!" Chris yelled. "Come downstairs!"

I got up quickly alarmed by Chris' voice. I ran into the hallway then the first of my steps downward. I was faced with that 'familiar' face.

"Claire?"

* * *

Author's notes: Wow another chapter finished! This is so much fun. I've never finished a full story before so hopefully I can with this one! It's not over yet though. I have a feeling this story will be like 20+ Chapters because a lot is going on in this book. For example this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it seems like a great way to introduce characters and create suspense. Dun-dun-dun! It seems Anni's motives and goals are pretty clear in this chapter. I also thought it would be cute to show Anni & Chris and how they get along. It seems he really is learning to love and care about her, regardless of what happens! I also tried to be descriptive about the house and what was going on. What about Claire though? How will she react to meeting Anni for the first time? Find out in the next chapter silly! Hope your enjoying this(: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Capcom owns Resident Evil and it's characters. I only own my OC, Anni. Positive and negative feedback welcomed. Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**May 7th, 2005. Chris' Place.**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

"Claire?" I asked, dumbfounded.

My sister. For months, I was adjusting to getting to know the real Chris. Now I am getting a chance to get to know the real Claire. And here she was standing before me in the flesh. I just hoped I did not make an idiot of myself not did she reject me.

"My god.." She breathed. "You look just like Mom."

I looked down to her from the top of the steps. Then I slowly made my way down. As if I was trying to preserve the silence. After reaching the final step, I extended my arm outward towards her. Her arm met me halfway. As she was quick enough to snatch me into her skinny frame. I had no once looked at Claire's face, only her biker boots. I had heard her whimper softly into my hair. She was crying. Suddenly, she muttered something through her cries.

"She's so beautiful!" Claire repeated. Her compliment hit me in the face. I was definitely not expecting that.

"Um. Thank you." I said holding Claire as she cried. She was a little bit taller than me but when she held onto me she simply arched downward onto me.

"Claire, I thought tough girls like you don't cry." Chris chuckled.

"Shut up, Chris!" She said her voice returning to normal. "I just have something in my eye." She had stood straight upward rubbing her right eye with her right hand. I looked up Claire observing her. The Claire I knew had long brown hair and often wore it in a high ponytail. The Claire I was looking at had red hair. Her ponytail was the only thing assuring me that she was my sister. Claire had big blue eyes, like mine, only hers were running with mascara and red rings due to her crying. She appeared to be in her twenties.

I felt Chris smack his hand on my back.

"Ow! Chris!" I said.

"Hey Claire! Don't be a stranger! Come have dinner with us." Chris smiled.

She nodded and took off her shoes and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Oh god. It smells so good in here." Claire smiled and took a seat on top of one of the counters.

"It's steak and potato fries." I muttered. "Chris made it. I did the dishes."

She giggled. I forgot how contagious her laughter was. "Don't you mean french fries?"

"What makes them French?" I asked.

"Well.. I-" Claire stopped and thought to herself. "I don't know."

"So therefore chopped fried potatoes shall be called potato fries." I smiled.

"I like the way you think." She smiled. "Come sit next to me sweetie."

"No." I smirked and sat next to her.

Chris rolled his eyes at me. "You know most two year olds go through a 'No' phase. Grow up."

"No." I smiled.

Claire turned towards me. "So, Anna.."

"Just call me Anni." I said.

"Anni.. How is all this like for you? I mean, how are you handling everything? Is it weird at all?"

"Well.. It is weird because everything is not what I thought or knew. I was given fake memories. All I really know, is my mom and dad are actually dead. My brother now works for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance because of a outbreak of zombies in a mansion back in Raccoon City." I said flatly. "How else do you expect me to act? I will be fine. I guess, but it is so much to take in."

She only nodded.

"What do you do now Claire? I know, from my fake memories, that you went to college. Did you ever finish?"

"No. I never finished. I dropped out of college. Back in 1998, I went after Chris to find out what he was up to in Raccoon City. I found myself caught up in the Raccoon City Incident. I had to drop out in the middle of my sophomore year to look for him. After he found me in Antarctica, I enrolled back in and realized I wanted to do something else. I wanted to help people, mostly victims. I received my degree in psychology and therapy. I worked for Child Protective Services for a while. Shortly before you were found, I stumbled upon a different organization, much more what I had wanted to do. I now work for TerraSave. TerraSave is almost like the BSAA. Except, we mostly rescue then help victims."

I could only nod.

The room got really quiet. It felt longer than it actually was. The silence was broken, from Chris' muttering of curses. Then, the smell hit us. The steak almost burned. Luckily, Chris was able to save it.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked, enthusiastically.

As we ate dinner and enjoyed each other's company, I smiled as Chris and Claire shared their memories of when they were children. They said they would play in the backyard in a treehouse. Chris and his father spent an entire weekend building it and after he and mom passed away, Chris moved the treehouse to his new home, here. Chris also explained how this house was a small shack. He had fixed it up himself. I was surprised that he can build a house and that it was not a log cabin. I assumed this because of Chris' obsessive hunting.

"Claire, how long are you going to stay with us?" I asked.

We had ended up in the living room watching tv and having few conversations in between. It was nice.

"I can only stay until this weekend, then I have to go back to work in D.C.." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why did you choose to live so far away?" Chris asked.

Claire sighed. "Location was not a choice, what I'm fighting for feelings like a better cause then where I was before. I told you that already, Chris."

"Well. I'm tired." I stated getting up from the floor. I turned to Claire and Chris who were hogging the comfy armature.

"Goodnight guys. If you two are going to play Xbox, I suggest you keep the noise down. Cool?" I asked as I began to head into the foyer.

"Pfft. Chris is just jealous I'm good at Mortal Combat."

"Oh sure! Because you cheat!" Chris yelled. "I'll get my Xbox."

I proceeded to my room as quickly as possible. Then as soon as I had shut my door, I heard my brother's loud and hard footsteps come up the stairs, to his room and back downstairs. I sighed quietly.

After changing into comfortable pajamas, I laid on my bed for a moment. I realized I was not tired just yet. I sat up frowning. I decided to check my backpack for any homework or something to even do, I found nothing. I frowned even more deeply. I laid down in my bed again, this time grabbing my sheets and entering them comfortably.

I stared up at the ceiling and thought about my life. I found myself desperately wishing for the answers I needed. If my memories and life was fake, what was real? I was sure Chris is. Claire too. The BSAA and all the people in it. Even me now sitting under the roof of my brother's newly built home. But, I still had my own business to finish. I had to know what happened to me. How did I end up in Harvardville? How was I even born? Mother and father's deaths were on my birthday from what Chris had told me. Other than that, I was going to get that answer. Someday.

In the mist of all those thoughts I had found myself asleep. I began to dream of the monsters Chris had described to me. Pale faces with blood smears and marks. Once human teeth now fangs or sharp looking; raw and rotting from gnawing on human flesh. Suddenly, I was walking down a hallway. I heard the sound of faint scream for help. A person appeared on the floor. Human parts to be more correct. As I dared to continue forward, I saw a man leaning forward over another man. I assumed he was crying. I dashed to the man. His head turned, the man's eyes were wide and red. One side of the man's face was covered with blood and showed his teeth due to his flesh rotting. He growled at me ad stood up. I looked in horror, the man on the floor was cold and dead. His chest was ripped open stomach contents and lungs were somewhat visible. Now, the monster or zombie stared me in the face. I screamed in terror. The zombie had grabbed me an begun to eat my face. I began to kick ad scream in hopes the monster would just disappear. Through my screams and shouting I heard a voice.

"Anni! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Chris was yelling and shaking me.

I gratefully awoken from the nightmare. Chris had his hands on both of my shoulders holding me in a sitting like position. I was crying in my sleep. I felt tears softly rolling downward, I was dumbfounded.

"Chris?" I said, trying my best to breath softly. More tears rolled down my face.

"It's okay. You had a nightmare." Claire was behind Chris at the foot of my bed in much worry from my screams. My light was on. I blankly nodded. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Claire asked.

"I said I am fine." I stated. "I'll just go back to sleep."

"Alright. We are here for you, Kiddo. Whenever you need us." Chris said, in his hero-like tone.

Claire nodded and Chris took his hands off my shoulders. As Claire left, she turned around and softly stated, "I love you, lil' sister." I smiled as she turned off my light. Then, they both exited my room letting me to relax and fall back asleep, this time it was more peaceful.

**May 8th, 2005.**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

I spent a lot of time getting to know Chris and Claire. Especially on the way to school this morning. Chris had driven to work but Claire had driven me to school and then later to the BSAA HQ since I was suspended. Unfortunately, I had to explain to Claire my suspension from school. I also had to explain how I had no real friends at my school. Claire said I can make friends by just being myself. I could not really be myself when I had a second life to hide.

Barry had stated that I will not receive any punishment or problems with my internship. Thank goodness for Barry and his ability to understand things.

"Thank you for bringing me to work Claire." I said as I got off of her Harley.

"No problem. Anni, promise me you'll stay out of trouble? For the sake of Chris' blood pressure?" Claire smiled, then winked at me.

"Because he is so old? Sure." I giggled. "I'll try."

"I'll see you at home then?"

"Of course." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. Have a good day sis." Claire smiled and drove off. I was glad Claire was going to stay a this weekend. Graduation was only weeks away. Claire had planned to take some time off for it, but for now she wanted to get to know and accept me.

**BSAA HQ. Training Facility.**

"Hey everyone." I shouted in a friendly tone and watched my entire platoon stand up in a sign of respect. I looked up at all of them. "You guys can sit. I just want to go over somethings with you guys."

I scanned the small room of rookies, I could have sworn we had grown a lot since the last time we have met. "Okay so since I was suspended from school for a week, I will be around a lot more for training and assisting to help you all in become good soldiers for the BSAA and leaders as well. On the bright side you all will be out and on missions sooner then I thought. Agents are expect to know the history of the events occurring for their missions and what they are suppose to do on these missions." I said taking in a breath. "The first thing we are going to do is go over a recent case that has been solved by Jill Valentine, Parker Luciani and my brother, Chris Redfield. This case had to deal with strange masses washing up along the areal rim of where Terrigia occurred."

This was going to be a long day. I sighed silently in my head.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Barry Burton's Office.**

"Hello, Chris." Barry said looking through a huge pile of files and papers on his desk. It seemed to be spread out so frustratingly. Barry looked stressed already.

"Hey Barry. I heard you wanted to see me." I said walking into his office.

I noticed a picture of him and his wife in a photo on his desk, next to it was a bigger picture of his daughters. I sat down in a chair in front of him.

"Well, I needed you to sign some papers and your opinion on something."

"Sure." I said. He handed me some papers with Anni's name on it, including her personal record. My eyes widen a bit. "Barry, why is most of these files have Anni's name on it?"

"I need you to sign so that it is okay for her to work here and be paid. It's also the school forms for her too. I gave you her personal record so I can show you something." Barry said. "Pull out the small red folder from it."

I did as I was told but opened it and read some of it.

"This is the data we collected from when she was found." I said more to the paper and myself then to Barry.

Barry nodded. "Yeah that's correct. No one is to see that in school. We only know about it here because we take partially responsibility for her."

"Why?" I asked confused by the red folder. I looked down again and read more of Anni's files.

"Chris. Your youngest sister has tested positive for having the G-Virus in her system. Her testing shows that she was immune to all viruses that we know. But having the G-Virus in your bloodstream does not cause this immunity. We concluded that Anni has an antibody in her system."

I was stunned. "How is that possible? Does that mean I have the antibody too?"

"I tried talking to Rebecca. She says she can run some tests on you and Claire if you both are willing to give a blood sample. But, that was one thing I wanted to show you and tell you. There's something else." Barry said, placing his hands on both ends of the desk and leading in forward a bit.

"I want to send her on a mission, Chris."

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow Chapter 4 DUNnnneee! I'm really enjoying this story, proof reading it and writing it. Seriously! Out of the 6 stories I have written, this story is really coming together. I may have to go back to fix errors or give more details but nonetheless, I feel so great! In any event the story! What do you think so far? Claire told Anni she loves her! Aww! Favorite for Caring Claire Redfield! :P Will Barry really send Anni on a mission? What will happen next? The plot is slowly creeping up. Now I can finally get into missions and write horrific gore and bloody scenes. Muahaha. Positive and Negative Feedback is always welcomed! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. Anni belongs to me. I see I got some reviews! Ahh! I feel so motivated I feel the love haha. Remember positive and negative feedback is still welcomed! Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Chris Redfield.**

**Barry Burton's Office. 2005.**

"Barry, no offense, but has the stress of your new position gotten to you?" I asked.

"I can assure you I most certainly not stressed from my new position. It's just a thought. If Anni is truly immune, what effects could she have from the virus?" Barry asked, standing up and walking around the office then finally towards the window. He began to gaze downward towards the training facility. "I mean, she did teach you a good lesson in the training facility the other day."

"I have noticed. She can flip me without even trying. Anni can do a lot of things but my question is, are you sure you want to send a seventeen year old girl alone on somewhere without knowing she could come back alive? We just found her and I'm not sure how she would handle seeing those new BOWs." I said.

"Like I said Chris, it's just a thought. Your sister has come far though. We found her weeks ago and now she is adjusting to life just fine. I don't want to corrupt her by making her go on a mission but I just want to see her out there. I wonder if she is anything like how you described Albert Wesker back on Rockford Island and Antarctica."

"Anni's no Wesker. That is for sure." I smirked.

**Anna-Margret Redfield. **

**BSAA Training Facility. Shooting Range. **

After the explanation in the latest technology the BSAA uses I took the platoon to the shooting range to take a look at some of there skills. I went through each rookie with each gun the BSAA had to offer.

"Piers. Let's see what you got." I said as I began to set up the next batch of targets. "I heard you never miss a shot."

"Yep. At the military academy, I was in I got a couple rewards for being a marksman."

"We'll see about that. Take a handgun of you choice and press the button on your right she your ready to begin." I said.

He selected the MP-AF. The gun contained a large magazine and had a single shot fire but a button that made this gun a fully automatic weapon. As he began to fire at each target I noticed his gun lacked the hard hitting punch my PX4 handgun that has very good critical damage. I was surprised by Piers selection. I turned on the microphone and began to direct him on where to shoot. I started marking down each hit.

"Left shoulder."

He shot down the target after three hits.

"Right arm."

He shot another target down after four shots. I heard him flip to the fully automatic setting on the gun.

"Heart."

His automatic gun had completely shot down the target.

"Right shin."

Another target down. He reminded me so much of my brother when he shoots.

"Lower waist."

Piers fired again. The target went down and an alarm went off. Piers had successfully taking down each target with moments to spare.

"Nice shots, Piers." I looked down towards the papers and recorded all of the data.

A bell began to ring then a voice followed the bell.

**"Will Anna-Margret Redfield please report to the training facility's turf field. All special agents and trainees please report there as well."**

_What the heck._ I thought.

"Um, you guys are all dismissed to the training facility. I'll be there soon."

Everyone quietly left the room, confused by the sudden command. I pushed all the files of the rookies into one pile and opened a door that lead into the shooting range. I made sure all of the safety's were on and that the guns were empty. I grab the files from the offices and quickly made my way into the turf field. Most of the special agents sat on the bleachers some even sat close on the ground around the field. There was constant chatter between the agents took place around the indoor field. I noticed Barry Burton stood in the middle of the field waiting with a microphone.. I walked straight to him.

"Fellow BSAA members!" Barry called center of the turf field. He held the microphone firmly and spoke proudly. "I will be the new CEO of the BSAA. I asked you all to come here to witness our special little girl, Anni put on a little show for us."

"Um. What?" I asked, my legs were shaking like noddles. I listened for Chris' thoughts for comfort.

Barry put down the microphone but still held it in his hand. He took a step closer to me. "We are going to make you fight Chris. Head on. Bare hands only."

I looked at him shocked. "Are you sure about that?"

"May I remind you on who you are talking to?" Barry said.

I nodded. "Fine."

"Chris Redfield, will you come here?" He said into the microphone.

Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Barry just wants to test something. Chris thought. I somehow found a bit of comfort in his thought.

"We are going to make Chris fight Anni." Barry stated into the microphone. The agents broke out in a worried chatter. "Now now, settle down everyone. Chris and Anni will be fine. I am testing her strength and her other abilities."

More chatter began to breakout.

"Now go on you two, shake hands." i shook Chris' hand and he shook mine tightly. "Anni. Please go to that side of the field." He pointed behind me then pointed Chris in the other.

What are you up to Barry? Barry's voice thundered in my head. "On my mark." I could hear my heartbeat thumping out of my chest.

Chris was prepared. Already in his own fighting stance. Prepared to release a wild sprint and haymaker on my fragile body.

"Get set."

My body adjusted into a fighting stance. I let my hands flow freely but steady. My heart continued to thump louder and louder.

Barry's voice thundered. "Duel!"

Chris and I began to sprint towards each other. I read his thoughts and saw him preparing to throw a punch. I dodged his fist punched him in the chest while my fist was in his chest, I grabbed his side and flipped him over my shoulder. I turned 180 to see him laying there. He opened his eyes and jolted himself back upward.

He threw himself towards me this time throwing a kick and tried to play dirty by tripping me with this kick. I backflipped dodging his tripping action, then I landed in a perfect spilt and pulled his leg downward towards me, upward, then throwing him again like a rag doll across the field. Chris yelped as he flew. I followed him as he flew through the air. I sprinted after him then, slammed him against the turf. He grunted in the landing. He proceeded by trying to sit upward, I placed my foot on his chest, not allowing him to get up.

Suddenly, a man with a mask on his face and machine gun began to fire at me. I dodged each bullet, leading me away from Chris. I ran towards the man with a mask seeing my threat and now primary target. I dodged more bullets and grabbed his gun, as his machine gun fired bullets in a 90 degree angle over my shoulder. I took his gun from his hands disabled it, unlocked the chamber and magazine, which caused the gun to split in halves. I used a half to knock the man out and threw it into him.

I heard the sound of something hitting the ground. I turned seeing the small flash bang that the man with the mask had opened before he was knocked out. I proceeded with. A dodge roll and stood up sharply.

Chris stood in front of me again, throwing punches and fists into my face. I dodged his weak attempts easily. I punched him back in the jaw and chest. After stopping some more punches and few kicks, I kicked him and he had caught my leg. I angrily flipped myself, like I did the other day, and landed firmly on the ground. He threw a punch, I blocked it and uppercut him graciously. Then, I brought his head and neck down and kneed him in the chest. Finally, I freed him with a round house kick. Chris fell to the floor.

I flipped backward and searched around me prepared for more fights. There was no more.

I smirked in a cocky manner. "What that was-" The floor broke below me. It had a water filled pit. I used a tool on my belt that had caught on the outer rim of the pit to break my fall. I used it to bring myself back up from the water filled pit.

Now I was done. I sighed, looking around once again just in case there were any surprises. The whole audience of agents were silent. Shocked that a seventeen year old's abilities were so sharp. As sharp as her brothers. Maybe, even sharper.

Barry began to speak into the microphone. "Nice job, Miss Redfield." He stood up from the stands. "Anni were you ever tested for any of these abilities you have?"

"I don't understand by what you mean by abilities, Barry. I was always able to do this. No, I was not tested."

"You are aware you just defeated one of the strongest people here in the BSAA." Barry stated.

I turned to look at Chris. "He's not so tough."

"Anni. We would like to send you on a mission and judging by what you have shown us all today, we have reason to believe you are very ready to go on a mission. Your marksmanship is outstanding and your quick reaction time is well in your favor. Meet me in my office later today and we will discuss this further." Barry said. "All troops dismissed."

I was shocked in how quickly the demonstration of my abilities escalated and resolved itself. I had no idea in what Barry was prepared to do with me. I was half-excited and scared at the same time. This was going to get interesting.

I went to my brother to see if he was alright. Rebecca was there, tending to Chris' bruises and nosebleed. Jill stood next to him talking to him.

My platoon waited for me on the turf field's track. They stood in a big crowd talking about the events that has just occurred. I walked up to them all slowly, out of embarrassment.

"Captain. Great job today." Marco said. More of the platoon agreed.

"How are you able to do that?" Dave Johnson replied.

"It's a long story." I muttered shyly. They all stared at me they were also really shocked at my actions, I was so shy. I didn't even act like a captain at the moment.

"Well, we have some time to spare. Please Captain?" A female trainee asked.

"Well.. How do I put this..?" I began slowly. "I was found about a month ago in a test tube. They tested me and I have the G-Virus and antibodies in my body. Apparently, the virus' effects have given me strange superhuman powers. The BSAA never questioned me about it and that was what Barry was testing me on." I breathed.

"Woah." They all said in unison.

"There's much more but I would really not like to talk about it right now." I said. "So let's get down to work. Run a lap and I'll set up a relay and course for you to run."

"Yes Captain." The platoon said.

After the platoon went through their last of training and studies, I cleaned up the last of the files of the rookies on my desk. I finally clocked out then began to go upstairs towards Barry's new office. I felt so nervous because I might get sent on a mission alone. As I opened the door, I forgot I had the file of rookies data, still in my hands.

"Hello Anni." Barry greeted, while he typed on his computer.

"Hello Barry. Err, Mr. Burton. Mr. CEO." I smirked.

Barry said. "I like Barry better." I heard him crack a smile in his voice.

"So what is this big mission you plan on sending me on?" I asked nervously.

"I talked to your brother and as we observed you while you had fought your brother today, we have decided you maybe ready to go on a mission." Barry said sternly. "We have been receiving tips that in the Western Slay Republic's private island in Russia had been reporting strange activity. The Western Island is well known for it's Adventist's and also the mysterious dark cults that haunt the island. The strange activity happens to be reports of there being BOWs with the cults marks or torn attire attacking the adventists." Barry stated.

"Okay. So then what is my primary goal?"

"Your goal is to find the distributor of this whatever virus in the strange cults or adventists. Neither side is your friend or foe. We just need to take the distributor of the virus out of the picture. Mostly, because United Nations do not support another war at the moment."

"Okay. So when do I start?" I asked almost too eagerly.

"Hold on, kiddo. There is still more to do. You are not going alone on this mission." Barry said.

"What!? Why not?" I shouted standing up from the chair and looked down at Barry in the face as he turned to face me.

"Because you are seventeen years old. You are still a minor in this country and we do not want to have another plaque go up on the wall in the inner garden, especially with a child's name on it. What you are doing Anni, it's a good thing. You just need to realize you cannot do it alone."

"So who am I going to go with? My brother?" I questioned.

Barry looked at the files in my hand. "Can I see that file of your rookies please?" Barry said, getting off topic. But after hearing his intentions, I allowed him to look. He flipped through a couple pages. He was looking for who was the highest ranking in training so far. He found him.

Barry smiled at the file and looked upward. "I'll send you with Piers Nivans."

* * *

Authors Notes: Holy Shizzle. Didn't expect that did you? How about Anni handing Chris his own ass? Hay que funny! But what now? How will Anni's first mission turn out? What more could possibly happen? Keep reading and find out! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Resident Evil.** It's why we have this website. I only own my OC. **R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Anna-Margret Redfield**

**May 9th, 2005. JFK Airport.**

"I'm sorry to leave like this guys but duty calls." Claire said sadly. She was called in for an emergency mission is Europe. She had to help some orphans after a cultural war broke out in Europe. I never realized how much the BSAA and other NGOs (Non-Government Organizations) worked together, who fought to make the world a better place, until now. It was almost like endless chickens without heads wandering around fighting toward the same goal. 'A world without fear,' was what Chris had told me.

"Don't worry, Claire." Chris said meeting Claire for a hug goodbye. "We understand."

I nodded at her before she practically threw her arms around me. She had to bend down a bit to reach my height. I was so happy and sank into my sister's embrace.

"I love you, Claire." I said.

"Love you too, kiddo." She smiled.

She had to let go or she was going to miss her flight.

"See you next time?"

"Definitely." He said with his hands in his pockets. "Two months?" He winked.

She winked back. "Two months."

I looked at them confused. "What do you mean two months!?"

They both smiled. "Nothing." They said in a pleasing unison.

I listened for their thoughts. They were planning a surprise for me. A.. a party? I shook my head and played along. "Okay. I'm guessing it is your next vacation time."

"Something like that." Claire said and picked up her carry on and turned away from us. She proceeded to walk into the walkway of the plane. Chris and I watched as she gave the flight attendant her air plane ticket, gave on last goodbye and disappear into the walkway, in order to board her plane.

I smiled as she left. I really liked the real Claire, compared to the one in my 'memories'.

Chris and I had decided to make our way back to the car. We decided not to tell Claire that I was going on a mission. Due to the fact that she WOULD flip and never forgive Chris for letting me go on a mission. Unfortunately, Claire may never get to see me use my powers.

"So have they told Piers yet?" Chris asked.

"They are informing him right now as we speak. I leave around twelve today once I get all my permits and papers together. Then, I'll have authorization to leave. I put a bag of ammo and clothes in the back." I smiled.

Chris' voice entered a serious tone. "I know you're nervous, kiddo. But just so you know the BSAA has you cov-"

"I'm actually not nervous. I think I can really do this." I said.

Chris looked at me for a second then turned his focus back on the road. I had to be their for re-briefing, training and signing papers.

"What?" I frowned.

"I just don't want you getting cocky and not coming back alive." Chris said.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Chris interjected. "You are seventeen years old! The last thing Claire and I need is another grave to look down on." Chris' hands tighten around his hummer's leather wheel. "You are about to witness the most greatest threats on the planet. Don't you understand that? You may come back from this mission and realize you don't want to work for the BSAA you're whole life."

"And you do? Or your going to just to throw it away and let someone else take your place?" I shouted, letting my words hit him with all they could. Chris had braked the car to an alarming halt.

"How-"

"I saw the retirement paper's Chris. Before, Claire had to leave this morning. I thought you loved your job. I thought you would fight for a world without fear. You're suppose to be my older brother. My hero."

There was a long pause.

"All heroes get old, Anni." Chris said.

I frowned deeply. He was right. He is getting old. Even I was too. But, I was not going to let age control my career. Chris had a bad habit of putting himself down when failure occurred. But, he had just brought down the chairman of the FBC. So what if Jessica had gotten away? We can always find her. Chris had told me after the Arklay Mansion Incident, he disappeared for a week in the town next door and had drunken himself into a mess. I remember how Chris had said that Jill was the one that found him. Maybe, she could say something to him.

Chris had started the car again. Then, drove into the city. I watched outside the window the sun slowly rise up from the ground and as the open space began to decrease into smaller homes. Then smaller homes into apartment buildings. Each one suddenly getting bigger then the next. The sun disappearing behind the buildings making it appear still night time in the city. I enjoyed the beauty of it all.

Chris had reach the BSAA parking lot and parked in his usual spot in the parking garage. I grabbed my bag, opened the door and slammed it. I was trying to gain a little distance between myself and my brother. I will admit, I was ready to knock out his two front teeth for being such a hypocrite. So, as Chris took the elevator up into the building, I took the stairs.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Elevator.**

I was angry with her. She understood this. But, she was right. I was crazy to even think about retirement. Not when Jill, Parker and I had stopped the FBC's CEO, Morgan Lansdale. But the only flaw in our success, was that Jessica Sherawat had betrayed the BSAA and fled. She was wanted but I was not sure if we were ever going to find her. It only made me even more upset because she is still out there somewhere.

Then, it stuck me. We had never background checked her after she had left.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**BSAA Training Facility. Shooting Range.**

"Piers, are you sure you can manage the targeting machine?" I smirked playfully.

Piers snickered. "Nope."

I smiled. We had begun short conversations trying to get to know each other as much as we could before the mission. I had also wanted some more practice until it was time to go. I had already signed the release forms and other papers, that allowed me to go on a mission. In fact, being suspended from school was like eating a freshly cooked apple pie. Man. I was hungry.

As I fired down the next group of targets with my semi-auto rifle, I held myself firmly as the gun would jolt back making me feel like I was going to fall back. The gun was so large compared to my size it made it just a bit more difficult to shoot it. Thankfully, I heard Joseph Kendo was in the process of making me my own personal collection of gun due to my small frame and ability to hold the monstrous weapon.

A target appeared in the left corner of the shooting range. Without a moment's hesitation, I opened fire taking down the target.

A bell rang and a voice followed by the bell.

"Will Anna-Margret Redfield and Piers Nivans please report to Mr. Burton's office. Again, will Anna-Margret Redfield and Piers Nivans please report to Mr. Burton's office."

I frowned. It was almost time to go.

"Well we better get suited up." I said, emptying the gun, flipping on the safety and safely stashed it away. Before I could leave the room, Joseph Kendo had stopped by.

"Hey Joseph. What's up?"

"I brought you your guns." He smiled. Joseph, or Joe, had short messy black hair and green eyes. He wore a torn sleeveless shirt to show off his muscles and, some gun powered covered, blue jeans.

He handed me a small bag. I laid the bag out on the table to admire each gun Joe had crafted for me.

I first had pulled out a modified version of my PX4. Joe began to explain that he made it so the handgun was now semi-auto compared to the single fire I used to have. He also said he changed the gun from having seventeen rounds, the gun now could hold twenty-five. How had upgraded the firepower as well. He had changed the gun so that the firepower was more critical.

Then, I pulled out a combat knife much to my dislike, it looked a lot like my brother's.

"It was based off of your brother's old knife. I engraved the STARS' logo on one side and the BSAA's logo on the other. I made it viciously sharp for you. I also included some throwing knifes for you too. I hope you like them." Joe explained and held up a small pouch of throwing knifes. "Don't lose them. They are very useful."

I noticed something else in the bag. A large rifle. Piers had curiously come out of the shooting range's small office, and management tool room, to see what all the fuss was about.

"Captain. We need to go." Piers said.

I had lifted the rifle out of the bag. It did not appear that heavy.

"Ah. You found your new rifle. Like it?" Joe smiled.

"It's so... light."

"I call it, Anti-Material Rifle. It can pierce through all enemies but not walls. This gun has a thermal nightscope that makes enemies stand out. I made it only ten in the magazine. Hope you don't mind."

"Can I fire it?" I asked.

"Sure." Joe said.

"Piers, I know we have to go but can I please.." I started jumping up and down with the gun. He smiled. "Fire this gun?"

"I'll go start the targets." He said in defeat. "You should come with me Joe. This room kills your ears when shots are fired."

After Piers and Joe entered the other room, I flipped off the safety on the gun and prepared to fire. A pressed the button on my right to let them know I'm ready.

The first target appeared.

I fired.

I found myself holding the gun and staring at the ceiling. Piers and Joe had came into the room to see if I was okay.

Piers helped me up along with Joe. "Are you okay!?" They both asked.

"Okay. I'll admit. That hurt." I whined. "What the heck, Joe? Why did you increase the firepower?" I yelled.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Joe said, frowning.

"No! I asked you to decrease the firepower a little." I said. "I wasn't prepared for a fall like that."

"I'm sorry. Jeez." Joe said. "I'll fix it then."

I pulled back for a second as Joe reached for the gun and looked at Piers. "Here Piers, you try firing it." I said, handing him the gun.

Joe followed me into the small room. He looked at the gun for a second. Then pressed the button in his right.

I set up the first couple of target.

Piers fired.

The gun went back along with Piers as he had to re-pump the gun so it could shoot the gun once more. With each shot, he took down each and everyone of his targets. Before I knew it, the targets were finished.

"Joe, can Piers keep this weapon?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. He seems to be enjoying it. You guys seem to like my toys."

"Your an artist Joe." I laughed. I opened the door that led into the shooting range to meet Piers and tell him the news.

"Like your new gun?" I asked.

Piers stared at me and looked at the gun. "Oh no, no. I can't keep this. It's yours." He said.

"Keep it. It works for you. I'll just have Kendo make me a sniper rifle with LESS firepower." I jerked my thumb towards him. I felt from behind, Joseph Kendo's face frown.

Piers looked down and up at me. "Uh. Thanks."

"What are partners for?" I smiled brightly.

"Well I'm glad you like your guns." Joe had smiled once more. "Good luck on your mission you too."

"Thank you." Piers and I said.

"Oh crap. We better go." I said looking at the time. "Barry's going to flip!"

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Special Operation Agents Office.**

"Chris. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jill asked.

_Of course I was sure. Don't you trust your partner?_

"Yes. I think we owe it to the BSAA to find out where Jessica is. We mostly want to know if she had conspired with Veltro. We can run a background check and find her correct location. Please Jill?"

"But what about Wesker? Aren't we looking for him too?"

I had grind my teeth together and clenched them. "I know. But nothing had come in for him. I'm not saying abandon Wesker's case. I'm saying why not keep ourselves occupied?" I said.

"Chris. I understand you completely. But it's not our call on just chasing down the bad guys. We need authorization. Besides, I think Barry is already checking into that matter." Jill said.

"Your both exactly right." Barry said, entering the room and their conversation. "I was planning on having someone go after Miss Sherawat. Since you two are interested you both, Parker and Quint can all have the mission."

"What about Keith?" Jill asked.

"Before O'Brian stepped down from his position, he promoted Keith to lead the East African Branch and created the East and West African Branches of the BSAA. We will talk more about this later. I have to find Miss Redfield and Mr. Nivans."

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. A hallway.**

I sighed as I lead Piers into the Special Operations Agents office. He thanked me for holding open the door for him. We both looked up dumbfounded.

"Hello sir." Piers said.

"Sorry we are late, Joseph Kendo brought me some interesting weapons that I wanted to try out. Piers was helping me." I apologized, mostly so Piers will not be in trouble.

"That's just fine. Come to my office." Barry said.

As we followed him I held my bag and searched for gum. I noticed Chris had taken it out of the fighting earlier. I frowned for not having to notice. We had passed the view of the inner garden. Today it was beginning take care of. From what I could tell by a quick glimpse more plants were being planted and other's were being watered. The wall of plaques on the monument were being cleaned and some were new ones were being added. I shuddered at the sight.

We finally sat down in the chairs in Barry's office. Barry began to re-brief is of our mission.

"We have received reports in the Western Slav Republic a private island controlled by a cult, has been attacking all areas surrounding the island containing adventists. The strange attacks confirm they are BOWs. The religious dispute is none of your concern. Your primary goal is to find the distributor of this virus and put a stop to the use of these BOWs in the religious war." Barry stated.

I feel like Barry had repeated himself. I felt almost annoyed. "As a precaution for you Anni, we decided to send you with someone. We also intended this mission for you Piers, as a way to cure most nervous rookies." Barry smiled.

He shook his head. I smiled.

"Did you all sign your papers?" Barry asked.

"Yes." We both stated.

"Then, you both have authorization." Barry said.

"Thank you sir, we won't let you down." Piers said, shaking Barry's hand.

"We will see you soon, Barry." I smiled hugging him out of the blue. Piers was shocked at my actions. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him while hugging Barry.

I smiled as I disappeared behind the door leading to Barry's office.

Piers and I silently made our way to the helipad. After giving the pilot the coordinates, we sat in the helicopter across from each other.

The pilot turned from his seat. "I won't be able to take you to the island. But I'll drop you off near a marina so you both can take a boat there."

"That's just fine." Piers said.

I leaned back against the seat and allowed myself to sleep for sometime at the very least. The trip was expected to be quick. But, I highly doubted that, so I finally was rewarded a short time of sleep.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Meeting Room.**

We all had gathered into the meeting room. Quint was on a screen using an application called, Skype, so that he can be included in the conversation since he was at the BSAA's European Base.

"I know many of you are concerned about Miss Sherawat's disappearance." Barry began. "I had Quint run a background check on her that was more thorough. She is really working for Tricell. Although we have no real evidence that ties her with working with Veltro, we have suspension that she is hiding something from us. After checking the research from the Queen Dido, we found have the case, displayed in Jack Norman's video, of the T-Abyss Virus samples. But surprisingly, the sample case was not found on the Queen Dido. It wash up upon one of the shorelines of the Mediterranean Sea. We had taken into custody the virus. Although the video only shows eight virus containers. We are missing two of these containers. One was lost in the storm, which Jill and Parker found on the beach, the other's location is unknown. If traces of the T-Abyss virus were detected anywhere in the world, the government and the BSAA would be the first ones to know."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my god! I got you didn't I? You probably thought the mission would happen in this chapter. Just kidding, that's for the next chapter. But what do you think? Piers & Anni are off to the Western Slav Republic! If any of you have seen Resident Evil: Damnation you would see where I got the name from. I hope that is not too clichè. As a fan myself, I kinda like it that way. Haha. What will happen next? More Chris & Anni drama? Will Chris, Jill, Quint and Parker really go after Jessica Sherawat? What about the virus? Where do you think it will turn up? ;) R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Copied happily from my last update, the disclaimer sillies! **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Resident Evil.** It's why we have this website. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**May 10th, 2005. Somewhere in the Western Slav Republic.**

As Piers and I left the helicopter, we began to make out way towards the marina down a large hill. On our way, we noticed many houses and churches.

"Jeez. It's like religious circus here." Piers said. As we walked passed a house filled with decorations of crosses.

"This part of the world is known for the most religions. Plus it is closer to the holy land." I said.

"I know I'm Roman Catholic, but I have never seen so much faith in a single town."

"That's because we live in America. Although we are from New York City so, we would are saying a lot." I looked around. "I wonder if this city has been attacked. It's a dead zone. Keep a hand on your gun, Piers."

"Yes Captain."

"Just call me Anni. I'm only a captain when I train newbies."

I heard him nod as I continued forward.

Our radios had beeped.

"This is HQ. We heard you both had made it safely to the Western Slay Republic. Welcome to Rugnuff. The marina should be just up ahead. Your orders are to have no contact with any of the Adventists. If anyone asks where you are from, say you are tourists. Most of the civilians are in the churches." A man from headquarters had spoken.

"Understood." I said.

As we continued down the large hill, the smell of water became more clearer. Soon enough, the marina was in our view. Suddenly, we heard a the sound church bells. The churches had begun to dismiss and the streets filled with thousands of people. Piers and I walked swiftly and quietly into the crowd. We tried our best to blend in but judging us by our attire, everyone could tell we were tourists.

I had a white and red graphic shirt that stated, Eat. Sleep. Scene; followed by a picture of a young scene anime girl. My skirt was bright red and had suspenders attached to it. Where my skirt stopped, was my sidearm attached to my left leg. No one really noticed, except small children. I also wore black knee high converses on my feet. To be more descriptive, I was a walking billboard.

Surprisingly, Piers did not stand out as much as me. Piers had a BSAA jacket on and a regular orange t-shirt and black Northface on. He wore dark blue khakis and a good pair of running sneakers. He was much better at choosing attire for a mission then I was. Then again, I enjoyed dressing like a billboard.

As we made our way through the crowd, I was starting to get claustrophobic. A hoard of people began to fill the streets and sidewalks.

"We will never get to the marina at this point." I spat.

"Be patient, Anni. It's just up ahead." Piers spoke.

As we finally escaped the large crowd of people roaming the streets, a siren filled our ears. It sounded like a warning.

"Piers! Anna! There are large enemy forces heading your way. We are receiving intel that the island is about to fire a missile on the land. Get out of there before the enemies attack!"

"Copy." Piers said.

We began the most desperate run of our lives. Piers and I looked at each other once as we ran, feeling sympathy for the lives we were leaving behind.

"Anni, this is wrong." Piers said.

"I know. But, we cannot disobey our orders. We have a mission to complete." I said. I was beginning to sound like my brother.

As we rushed towards the end of the street, we heard screams coming from our right and from behind us. "Piers go left!" I shouted.

We both turned left into the marina. I searched around for a boat on one side, while Piers sprinted ahead of me on the other. The enemy's could be heard from the roads, tanks and bombs began to roar our ears as we frantically searched.

"Anni! I found one." Piers said. I started running to him. "Over here!" He yelled and jumped into the boat and began to start the small engine. Someone had left the boat's key in the ignition, not that they would need it now. I quickly cut the ropes off of the boat with my combat knife and sat down next to Piers.

Gratefully, the boat started up and Piers began to drive the boat out of the marina away from the religious phonatics. We heard a couple of enemies follow us to the dock in the marina. Some took jet-skis and followed us while some fell into the water.

"Ugh. Looks like we got company. Can you handle driving?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the best driver you will ever meet." Piers smirked as he drove. "You take care of those guys!"

I nodded and took out my handgun and began to shoot a couple of enemies into the water. Soon enough, all of the enemies following us had disappeared. I looked above into the sunset filled sky. I noticed something sparkling in the sky.

"Piers?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that a shooting star?"

"Is wha-" He looked up into the sky.

"Oh shit. That's not a star!" Piers said, switching the gears on the boat in order to increase our speed. "Buckle up. Hang on!"

I did as I was told understanding his mindset through his thoughts. The shooting star was in fact, a nuke.

Our radios beeped from HQ. "Anni. Piers. Report your current location."

"We are just outside of Rugnuff, on a boat. Heading towards the island right now as we speak." I said.

"Copy. Re-entrance into Rugnuff is prohibited."

"Guess that means no turning back." Piers said.

"We will be out of contact on the island. Remember your mission, you two. Find the distributor and take them out."

"Yes sir." Piers and I both said.

"Piers. By the time we will reach the island it will be too dark to advance on. We should make camp somewhere safe." I said.

"Good thinking. In the mean time find some any useful equipment here on the boat."

"Okay." I said.

I searched the two seats behind me and Piers. I found nothing but life jackets and fishing equipment. I searched the last row seat in the back of the boat. I found a small first aid kit. I was pretty sure I had packed one. But, I took it so that we could both have some way of being okay.

I looked up from behind the boat. The sun was sitting in the deepest part of the west. Faint church bells rang as if a funeral had occurred. I could still see the towns that made up the Western Slav Republic. I could not admire it as much as I wanted. The religious town of Rugnuff was dissolved by red smoke. Faint screams and shrieks could be heard. A bioterrorist act had occurred before my very eyes and I could do nothing about it. Chris' words had come back to me.

_"You are about to witness the most greatest threats on the planet." Chris said._

I frowned at the replaying of his words. I swore to myself that I would help put a stop to this so that no more people can die. So that BOWs will only be something on television, rather than a living nightmare.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ. Barry Burton's Office.**

"Barry, how is my sister?" I demanded.

"Chris, relax your sister is fine. She is with Piers heading to the island by boat. Nothing bad has happened." Barry said.

"Oh my god. Really? That's such a relief." I said, slouching in my seat.

"Well except reports of a nuclear missile being fired at the town she and Mr. Nivans were just in."

"Barry!" I yelled. I was truly concerned about her, especially with the fact my sister and I were fighting this morning.

"I don't want you to worry. We are still tracking their movements." Barry said. "In any event, I have just received some intel about the T-Abyss Virus. It has been detected in the Republic of Malta. Quint and Parker have already been sent out there. But, the nuclear missile that was fired upon Rugnuff in the Wester Slay Republic, had contained the T-Abyss virus. They finally made the virus airborne."

"Are you going to send me and Jill?" I asked.

"I am not sure yet. I am planning to send you both soon though. Be prepared to leave at any moments notice." Was all Barry had said.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**A Private Island in the Western Slav Republic.**

Piers and I had finally reached the island. It was very wooded. At least around the rim of the island. Piers and I had rethought the whole idea of making camp and decided to go in and search the island, due to the fact we could be killed in our sleep.

"You ready?" I asked. Piers nodded. "Don't be nervous. Just follow my lead."

We took off into the woods. Piers had flicked on his flashlight as did I. The flashlights did not go out too far, only a couple of feet in front of us. We searched for a building, a sign or even a road.

As fate would have it Piers and I ran into something. "Hide." I whispered. We both turned off our flashlights. There was a large fire of sticks and logs. I was shocked by the fire until I noticed a man with a large wheelbarrow. Inside the wheelbarrow was piles of dead bodies. I turned away and held my mouth, feeling the need to vomit by the sight and smell. Piers looked at me seriously, making a sign to stay quiet. I nodded and held back the burning of stomach acids churning in the back of my throat.

The man then proceeded by throwing the bodies onto the fire. He seemed alone, until a large group of people grouped around the fire and began to pray. While the bodies began to burn, a man who was still alive began to scream out for help. Piers and I could only watch in horror.

"They're satanists?" I questioned into my communicator as quietly as I could.

"And they are infected." Piers replied into the communicator. I looked to see their eyes glowing magenta.

"I would say they don't like tourists, Piers. Come on. We can get around them. Maybe there is a laboratory or secret facility somewhere around here." I whispered.

We both proceeded by crawling as low as we could around the pact of satanists as they prayed while the bodies burnt. The smell and sight was still bothering me. We managed to crawl into the small village. The darkness hide us well in the village. None of the villagers were able to detect us. We snuck into a church in the village as quietly as possible. No one noticed us, thankfully.

We stared around us at the church. most people would consider this place a torture chamber. First and far most, the room smelt so bad. The room had smelt like sweat, human feces and urine and dried blood. On the floor stood some of those remains. It was so gruesome to inhale, Piers and I looked at each other in pure disgust. There was a fire pit followed by a place to hang someone over it. There was also an area for sitting on spikes, followed by a coffin with spikes in it. These objects were all blood stained and unsanitary.

The room also contained many black candles to perform black masses. There was a large stone alter that contained blood splatter and semen. The curtains were all torn and the windows were framed with naked demons and people. The seats did not even appear the slightest bit of sitting.

"Ugh. I'll be sure to take a mean shower when I get home." I said.

We looked around the church searching for a clue of some sort. Until, Piers had jammed his toe into a kneeler.

He grunted out of pain. I could not help but giggle. "Chill out, man." I said as I walked past him.

"Tell that to my foot." Piers muttered.

I made my way up the stairs. "Suck it up, cupcake." I said. I turned into a door an tried to open it. It was locked. I continued down the small hall and tried to open another door. It opened. I let the door open as I gave it a gentle push and prepared to step into the room. The room was clear for now. I noticed a fireplace was burning freshly chopped wood. It appeared to be recently started.

I walked over to a desk, I searched for some newspaper or documents of the town. I found one paper, it appeared to be a note to someone.

_To Whom It May Concern (The name had been erased),_

_ Who dares spread the beliefs of the Catholics on our island? We were promised to keep our land as long as you kept giving us samples. Now their are Catholics and creatures roaming our land. We shall hold your samples and creatures to the highest of respects. Our only wish is to live in a land where we can call it home and believe what we belief is right._

_ Signed, Torrance the Priest_

I shuddered a bit. I had no beliefs in God or Satan what so ever, yet these people believe what they are doing is right. All I knew was it definitely creeped me out. I searched more through the papers while Piers searched around the room, looking through the bookshelf and drawers. Suddenly, we both jumped at footsteps making their way into the room. Piers and I searched a place to hide. We decided to hide behind a curtain in the middle of the room.

There was two priests that had entered the room. Piers and I pressed against the wall nervously, trying to avoid being seen behind the semi-opaque black curtain.

The two priests began to talk in a different language. I read their minds, understanding the conversation. They spoke about the last Black Mass and quite frankly, it was so gross, I did not even want to translate or repeat it. Let's just say they spoke about a ripped apart a cow and bathed a newborn baby in it.

I frowned in disgust. I just wanted them to shut up. Suddenly, one of the priests walked near the wall close to the curtain and looked closely. He could see my face and I could see his, the man was extremely old. He looked like a pedophile. His eyes glistened with magenta. His skin was blood stain, dirty and sweaty. The priest had a symbol on his face of an upside-down cross. Around his neck was a large circle with an X inside.

The man pushed back the curtain, exposing me and Piers. We both remained calm and tried to play it off as tourists. Unfortunately, they did not seem afraid to attack us. The closest man attacked me with a knife he had pulled out of nowhere. I forgot about my sidearm in the heat of the moment, twisted the man's hand and broke his hand then flipped him right over. The second man tried attacking Piers by choking him, Piers was able to dodge his attack, trip him and step on the man's skull.

"No time to hide the bodies." I said firmly. "I wish we could let HQ know."

"I'm guessing they attack intruders." Piers said, looking down at the bodies.

"Reminds me of Agent Kennedy's report. Could they have combined the Plaga and the T-Abyss?"

"Only one way to find out." Piers said the held something up. "I found a key."

We left the room quietly and noticed another mass occurring. Luckily enough the mass had not appeared to graphic. But, I turned my attention to the door we had passed earlier. After crawling towards the door I quickly unlocked it and snuck into the next room. The room held a desk, some black candles and some items used in black masses.

Then, Piers said something. "There's a draft coming from the bottom of the floor."

I looked around for some sort of switch. I noticed a crank. I began to turn it and speak, "I'll start the crank. You go down and see if you can find another."

"Alright. Just wait here and stay sharp."

He proceeded by jumping down. I listened for Piers' thoughts. He had successfully found a crank down there. He was grateful there were no enemies.

I quickly jumped down after the floor was turned upward. It looked like a hideout of some sort beneath the church. I looked behind us. "There's no ladder. The only way to go is forward." I said.

"Some use for a crank." Piers spat.

We continued through the small hideout and dirt filled trail. The underground route looked like a hideout crossed with a mine and cave. It smelt like wet dirt and the pathway was held together by wooden beams. Towards the end of the pathway, we saw a large dark pit. The walls were red, many strange symbols hung around the room. There was an alter with lit candles. A dead animal of some sort had a large sword piecing through it's body. The blood had dripped down all around the alter, making a familiar symbol, it closely looked like the Umbrella symbol. But, if you were to think more, to the cultists they believed it was the circle with the X symbol. That thought process was just by going a limb. In my opinion, the pit smelt much more worse then the church.

We decided to continue on instead of searching the room. Maybe, we would find an exit. We reached a dead end on the other side of the pit.

"Damn it. Is there another key?" Piers asked.

"Just search the room." I said. We checked in some parts of the room. Not that there were many to look under or around. While we were looking the sound of footsteps began to roar our ears. I listened for thoughts. The large black mass had made their way down here!

Piers and I held out ground firmly as we saw the horde of infected cultists lay their eyes on us.

* * *

Author's Notes: OMG. Mission Time wasn't too bad, correct? I know we encountered our first zombies but now I can build up the suspense in Piers and Anni taking in their first horde of the infected! Muhaha. But writing about the cults totally creeped me out. I read book called _Ghost Girl _and it contained these satinists so I decided to sorta bring them up into Resident Evil. I mean, it's freaky, strange, can interest readers and create the horror effect I want on the book. Wow, it's actually being called a book. I feel so accomplished! What do you think? What about Quint and Parker? Will they be in the story too? Also, what about the dynamic duo who brought down Umbrella, Chris and Jill? And will Piers and Anni survive? Don't ask these questions! Tell me what you think! R&R! Onto writing the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: **Disclaimer still not mine.** I stood up until 1am writing after a date, I had a term paper to write an a college essay to write as well. I hope you like it because this is for the fans. 3

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Parker Luciani.**

**May 10th, 2005. Somewhere in the Republic of Malta.**

"Didn't think Mr. Burton would send you Quint."

"Meh. O'Brian tried to give me a promotion but I refused all his offerings. I like where I am here in the BSAA working in technology and as an Special Operations Agent, (SOA)." Quint Cetcham replied.

"This is Barry Burton. I will be who you report to on this mission." Barry spoke into our ears through the radio. "I sent you to out to confirm if it was in fact Jessica Sherawat, who could have released the virus. The T-Abyss has been detected on the shoreline tourist attractions and some of the religious towns on the shoreline."

The Republic of Malta's military forces were everywhere. We had just landed in the city of Canjun. It appeared as a war zone from the helicopter when Quint and I looked down below. Now that we were here, the area was blockaded off for everyone except, authorized personnel.

As we should the men at the doors out badges and they allowed us to enter the city quickly. Yet, now here we both were. A wasteland after the T-Abyss had contaminated the area. Many fires still burnt and some buildings were knock over or had fell on top of another. Large areas of flat land and to top it off, it smelt like dead bodies. The whole thing was worth frowning.

"Parker. Quint. We need you both to check a building located on the shore called Wesin. Apparently, the virus broke out there first and managed to spread to the whole city. Get to that building and see what you can find." Barry spoke to us through our communicators.

"Copy that." Quint said.

"I'll take point." I said heading forward towards the shoreline.

We traveled down towards the shoreline. Seeing a couple buildings still standing tall. Hopefully one of them was the Westin building.

"Phew. We are lucky we haven't run into any BOWs." Quint said.

"Yeah. For a large infected city, it seems more deserted the anything else."

We continued onward towards a large building with a sign above it that stated Westin. We had our guns prepared and aimed as we searched around the Westin entrance. I looked inside to the first floor. There appeared to be nothing. We entered the building, the Westin was a hotel judging by the check in desk and cafeteria directly across from the doorway. I looked around the room while Quint checked the computer.

"Wow, I'm surprised this thing still works after the large nuclear missiles fired." Quint remarked. "I'm going to see who checked in and out on the day the missiles were fired. We'll search those rooms first."

"Okay. I've got your back." I said, looking around the room for anything useful and also making sure it was clear. We were lucky enough not to have anything attack us. But eventually, our luck will run out.

"Okay. I've got the rooms. We have to go to the fifth floor, seventh and the twenty-second floor." Quint said. After Quint took a step, a creature with the T-Abyss virus attacked Quint.

"Ahh!" Quint shouted after being caught by surprise. I shot the monster in the head, allowing Quint to be released and the zombie to melt into the floor.

"Whoa. Thanks, Parker."

"No problem." I said. "C'mon. Before more of them show up."

We quickly proceeded up towards the stairs since there was no power to restore the elevator.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Western Slav Republic. A Private Island.**

A large horde of infected cultists stood before us. Their eyes glowing magenta. They all began to growl and shout at us. As the came forward to attack us. Piers and I quickly withdrew our weapons and began to fire and shoot down the horde.

Some cultists tried throwing the symbols or hot candles at us. We were beginning to be surrounded.

Without even any thought, I rotated my hands forward and from the palms of my hands realized a large flame that stuck onto the cultists that attack us. Engulfing the circle crowd of the cultists. They died after suffering major burns.

I stared shockingly in front of me. My hands did not suffer any burns or pain at all. The flames disappeared from my hands. How did I do that? I thought.

"How did you-?" Piers began to ask but I interrupted, "I don't know."

I searched the bodies as they decomposed and disappeared into the ground. Where the bodies had laid, were ammunition for Piers and I, and a key to the pathway locked on the other end.

We continued towards the pathway and eventually reached the door.

We silently unlocked it and quietly walked through the door. We then noticed the cave's pathway began to go upward. Piers and I carefully made sure no more enemies were around.

We found a ladder that led upward. I let Piers take point, due to my skirt, which I now regret wearing. The ladder lead up to a fake wall across from a building. It appeared to be a villager's home. We climbed out of the fake well and quickly entered the building. We had entered through some stairs that brought us to the second floor. The door was easy to unlock, thanks to a trick Jill had taught me. There was no sign of the villager's upstairs. We searched the room, in the hopes to find some clues. Piers and I noticed an open journal. I read the latest entry.

_May 5th, 2005. _

_I got in trouble yesterday knocking over a candle in the eastern church. The priests said something about there being hidden demons there for black magic productions during black mass. I don't believe them and honestly I am scared. I was only suppose to be here to spy, but now I feel it is better to abandon my mission. My family is now involved and now they are being held in custody somewhere on this island. I've gone to look for them and I have abandoned this journal in the hopes for some from of help if you can find me. Please help me for the sake of my family and the Western Slay Republic._

_ Signed, Joshua Doolittle_

"Hey Piers. Looks like we are not the only people who are actually normal here." I said, showing Piers the page.

"Our orders though were not to get involved in the war." Piers said looking at me in a serious expression.

"Yes. But, maybe he can help us."

"Anni."

"Piers." I whined. He couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes, not in the shooting range and not now. "Trust me."

Piers nodded and walked towards the another door. He thought. Just please. Don't let it kill us.

"It won't." I responded.

Piers jumped and looked me in my face.

"Yeah, I just answered you. I can hear your thoughts, Piers. I can hear everyone's thoughts."

"How?" Piers asked.

"I'm guessing through all the virus' adjustments and adaptions and being in that test tube... That's what caused the ability." I said.

"How did the BSAA not realize that or find out?"

"They asked the crappest questions. It was a real shitty examination." I stated.

Piers could not help but laugh. I walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips. "We need to be quiet. C'mon, let's see if we can find this Eastern Church."

We continued through the door and looked around the second floor, there were two more rooms. A bathroom and on the other end a master bedroom with a small crib. I frowned.

"Even children are involved in this society. It's like child molestation laws do not even exist here." I remarked.

We slowly made our way downstairs trying our best to stay quiet and ready to shoot down any zombies that came our way. Luckily, no zombies or infected were around us. But, as we looked outside, the village contained many zombies and infected. They were aimlessly wandering town, cleaning or conversing. They had carried about as any regular town, except when they attacked intruders.

The villagers home was wrecked downstairs as if the person was looking for something. All of their food was abandoned on the stove in the kitchen toys for children were placed on the floor and the radio still played music. Piers and I stood as far as we could from the windows and searched for a easier route to sneak by the villagers. We decided to use the back door of the villager's, err spy's home. We managed to sneak around the back of the homes. We were definitely pressing our luck as we passed each group of cultists. We looked forward. We were not too far away from the eastern church now. The only thing in our way was the wide open space there was that led up to the church. Unfortunately, we had no other options.

"Piers." I whispered. "Have that trigger finger ready. We are running like hell."

He nodded.

We began to sprint across the town towards the church. The cultists immediately noticed us. We turned at the sound of something starting up. We jumped at the sight. We heard the sound of a chainsaw slowly making our way towards us. I used some of my throwing knives to instantly kill some of the zombies that began to swarm us. Their magenta eyes rolled to the back of their heads. They breathed out their last breaths. I picked up my throwing knives and began to fire my handgun at the zombies behind us. Our back were facing the church as we slowly began to walk and shoot our way away from the zombies. When the church was a close enough distance, I shouted. "Fallback!"

We ran into the church placing down a barricade to not allow entry into the 'sacred' place. We breathed heavily. As we turned around we noticed a large alter. The church was carved from stone. All we could notice was a large statue of what appeared to be one of the priests. He had long hair and a huge robe on. He had two symbols on his robe. The circle with the X on it and a symbol of a serpent. We searched the small church for the candle mentioned in the man's journal.

The church was just as creepy as the other. This church contained a fire pit in the center of the church. A ladder with a dead body hung to my left as I grabbed candles. I frowned and tried my best to ignore the body. Piers examined the large statue behind the fire pit. He thought to himself that he felt a draft coming from the statue. I continued to search around the church. When we suddenly heard a voice.

"Who are you?" The voice called.

Piers and I instantly looked up. There was no one around.

"Who are you?" The voice asked again.

"We were tourists. We are very interested in your religion." Piers turned and frowned at my lies. I continued. "Where we come from our people reject us. We were excelled and came here."

"That is a lie." The voice said and a boy had jump down in front of us. "Tourists are executed when found. I'm guessing you two are spies as well."

The boy had bright orangey, red hair. His eyes shimmered green. He obviously did not look like a zombie or any like the cultists. His attire looked very comfortable. He a black skirt and tan khakis and running shoes. He appeared to be as old as me; just a kid.

"Who are you?" Piers questioned.

"My name is Joshua Doolittle." The boy said.

"We found your journal." I said. "You want to tell us where this candle is?"

The boy looked at me nervously. "Sure." He said and pulled the switch directly next to the statue. "Follow me."

Don't trust him, Anni. I don't like this guy one bit. Piers thought and I listened from his mind. We followed the young boy downward again and into the doors in the hidden passage. The statue hid the secret passageway after we passed through the small set of stairs.

As we continue forward, Piers and I shuttered as we finally found some of the answers we were looking for. We were in a small room of test tubes.

"Hey. Look at this." Piers said, stopping at a small computer that was left on as if someone had just been using it. Piers had clicked the mouse. Joshua stood behind us, I kept in check his thoughts. He was deeply worried about his family but he pondered the two strangers who was now helping him. Then, Piers had opened a file containing pictures of BOWs and a man.

"Who is that?" I questioned.

"The distributor." Piers said flatly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Seriously think I need to see a sleep doctor. That or I just had too much Thanksgiving Turkey. Happy late Thanksgiving Everyone! And Happy Cyber Monday! What do you think about Parker and Quint? Will they survive? Will Jill and Chris finally come into this story? What do you think of this Josh character? Should we trust him? Will Anni and Piers finally find the distributor? Don't ask me! Read it for yourselves. **R&R** :)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I have to start my term paper. But I don't want to. I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Quint Cetcham.**

**May 10th, 2005. City of Canjun, Republic of Malta.**

We had finally made it to the stairs. Parker opened the door. We walked up to the fifth floor and began to search through the building for this room. Room 345. We had aimed our weapons and looked into the hallway. Parker and I noticed a T-Abyss creature that disappeared into one of the air vents.

"Stay sharp." Parker whispered taking point and running ahead. Most of the hotel room doors were broken and the halls appeared to be covered in the building rumble and fallen sheetrock. I followed him quickly, hoping to find some form of evidence of who released the virus. We made a quick left and opened the door. Nothing suspicious. We both frowned and entered. We search the room and nothing turned up.

After walking out of the room we had to go up another two floors to reach the seventh floor and check that room. As we made our way down the hallway, Parker was attacked by the T-Abyss creature from the air vent above us. I shot the zombie and it disappeared into the air ducks. We had heard it groan.

"Parker, are you alright?" I asked. He was coughing from being choked by the zombie.

"Yeah." He mumbled and coughed a bit more and stood up shaking off the pain.

"I'll take point this time." I said.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Western Slav Republic. A Private Island.**

"It can't be. He must be a worker." I said.

"That's Jared." Joshua said.

"Jared?" Piers and I questioned.

"He's the man in charge around here. He is also my boss."

Oh shit. It's a trap.

Joshua held up a gun. Piers and I froze, confused.

"Now tell me, who exactly are you two?" The boy asked, while his eyes turned magenta.

"We don't have to tell you anything." Piers spat.

I took Piers' distraction as a chance to press my luck. I kicked the boy's gun straight into the air and caught it. After tossing the gun aside, I quickly pulled the boy's chest into my knee and with my elbow knocked the boy to the ground. Piers grabbed a chair nearby and some duct tape. I knocked him out cold when I slammed my elbow into the back of his head. We taped him down to the chair and placed tape on his mouth. I took his gun and took out the magazine and left a single bullet for him.

We decided to take the files off of the computer and looks for any further information. I placed my flash drive in, allowing as much information to be stored as possible, until I noticed something in the files. I clicked on a folder labeled 'secret.' It contained a video.

In the video was the boy next to us, Joshua. He appeared to be beaten and tied up.

"We know you are a traitor, Joshua. You were the one catholic who has been sneaking information about our festivities we have here." The man who's name was Jarred as Joshua stated. The room they were in appeared to be the one next door, there was blood spatter on the floor and there also was a broken chair. Joshua was laying in agony on the ground. "In return of you betraying us, we aren't going to kill you. We have a much better punishment for traitors like you."

Joshua began to scream and yell as he noticed something off the camera. "We shall spare your family. However, you now, belong to us." A priest appeared, his face was painted blood red and had black makeup around his eyes, he stuck a needle into Joshua's neck. He yelled and screamed as his body began to jolt and shake, it almost looked like he was having a seizure. "I will never give in to you, Simmons! Never!" Joshua shouted as his body began to shake more violently. As his eyes turned magenta, the video had ended. Piers and I shook in horror at the eerie display of the boy's torture.

"If he is infected, there's no doubt he would kill easily." Piers spoke quietly.

"Yeah but with what?" I said. "His family is safe but why is he working for the bad guy? Who is this Jared Simmons?"

"I'm guessing the man who was talking on the tape. We can send this to HQ. But, our orders were to find the distributor. Not bring down a whole war."

"I have a feeling we are not going to find the distributor here but we are going to be fighting against something much bigger than a civil war." I said, judging by the files of experiments of the T-Abyss Virus and Las Plagas.

**Parker Luciani.**

**Canjun, Republic Of Malta. Westin Hotel.**

My throat burnt from the acids of the zombie's touch around my neck, not to mention the strangulation I was feeling. But, I brushed the feeling off. As we traveled into the seventh floor I noticed more zombies were in the room. Quint and I took them out one by one. Eventually the room was clear and we searched the hallways for the next room. Room 367. We found the room to our immediate left, when suddenly we found a body of a familiar face.

"Raymond!?" I called out. He looked up at me, his reddish hair was a mess.

**Chris Redfield.**

**BSAA HQ.**

"Chris. Jill. I have not had any contact with Piers or Anni. They can't use their communicators due to a jamming of the signals from a radio tower off the coast in Rugnuff. Since the town's nuclear mushroom cloud had disappeared, we are sending you two and Team Charlie into Rugnuff to destroy the radio tower." Barry said.

I looked at him sternly. "Will we find her Barry?"

"Who? Your sister or Miss Sherawat?"

"Well, now that you mention it. Both."

"Your sister is safe. I have her location and she is still on the island with Piers. It appears they are underground somewhere on the island. My guess is they have found a secret facility. As for Jessica, we are still working in her location." Barry said.

I was put to a sense of high relief. I know Barry would watch my sister and do anything to protect her just as I would his own girls. But now I had to push those feelings aside because now I had to worry about my partner and my comrades.

"Thank you, Barry. I won't let you down." I promised.

"Good then get going." Barry smiled and patted me on my back.

I moved toward the chopper in front of me, allowing myself to meet up with Jill and the rest of Team Charlie. The chopper had slowly began to take off and soon enough we were in the air. Heading off to Rugnuff, Western Slay Republic.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Private Island. Western Slav Republic.**

We had a walked into the next room and left Joshua in the room. The small laboratory held some offices and a couple meeting rooms. We continued forward into the next room. We were shocked as we entered the next room. A large container with magenta colored liquid was being filtered around the area. It was like a giant waterfall of the liquid and we could not help but be more shocked at the large amount of the liquid.

"This is the virus." I said shockingly and I examined around the room. The walkway spilt into two directions, a fork in the road. We decided to head to our left first, to look for more data and possible information about the distributor. We walked through a pair of automatic doors to a handful of cultists. We decided to take them out silently; to avoid drawing any attention. After using our knives to take them all out we searched around the many files on the computers and searched for any journal entries and document. Piers had found a journal entry from a researcher. The researcher wrote about the many monsters that they have created. The researcher also mention a certain young woman had been helping Mr. Simmons and the cultists with their 'demons'. The document also went on about the plans for the cult go further than just the civil war. The researcher had begun to tell his story and how he ended up working for them. After that, the researcher began to explain how he was now paying the ultimate price by aiding the devil. The document ended in messy handwriting.

"Sounds rough." Piers remarked after reading the document and after I listened to his thoughts. While I was listening I could not find anything on the computers about the distributor or anything useful.

After turning up with only a journal entry and useless computers we went back out and into the next room in the pathway. The room to the right of the fork in the pathway was a large hallway with a couple of large tubes with BOWs. Piers and I shuddered at the sight. We were facing a BOW. The BOW also looked human and like a fish. His hands held large claws and it stood covered in scales. Blood has bled out showing it's wound. Below the large tube the BOW was in had a label listed Tyrant Abyss.

Piers and I branched off and went forward as we looked at the large tubes containing red and horrible monsters. I stood carefully, as I felt somewhere deep in the back of my mind a memory, a real ones. I fell to the ground due to the trauma I felt in my head a pain, a throbbing one; almost like a combustion of hot air trapped in my head. I called out to Piers as he came over after hearing me fall to the ground. I began to feel the sharp pains blur my vision.

_Suddenly, I looked in front of me. I was in a white room similar to the one I was currently in, with the test tubes and such. I was about twelve. I looked to the disfigured face in front of me, it appeared to be a man with short black hair. He appeared to be white from what I could make out. I began to hear voices. _

_"Hurry! Get out! Save yourself!" The voice called._

_I was running from something or someone. I turned my head behind me as I left the room I was in, only to be knocked down by a shock. I had been hit with a stun gun._

I was brought back to reality. Piers was holding me and had poured some water from his water bottle on my face. I looked up at him, totally confused.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said, blankly.

"You ok?"

I shook my head and stood up. "Yeah."

"Come on. We have to get going." I said.

We continued forward and found a door leading to a large facility. Numerous test tubes stuck out in a large circle. We looked up above us a large walkway was there and a man in white and purple clothing stood.

"Hello." He spoke softly.

We aimed at him as soon as he spoke as if we were animals feeling threaten by another.

"Is that really necessary? I was hoping we could only chat." The man said.

"Jared Simmons? That's your name, right?" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Yes." He said. "But, you both are here for someone else?"

We stared at him. How could he know that?

"You too are from the BSAA. I can tell you all about my distributor. But, I find her very useful."

"What are you?" Piers asked.

I heard the sound of someone behind us. I jumped and turned around. The large BOW, the one Tyrant we ran into earlier, was running towards us.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the crappy update. But what do you think? Boss battles for two dynamitic duos? What will happen next? R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:** I don't own Resident Evil.** If I did I would make it legal to write and use fan fictions. In any event, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**A Private Island in the Western Slav Republic.**

The Tyrant extended it's arm at us to try and attack us. We ducked and dodge rolled away from his hand.

Jared voiced echoed as he made his escape. "Unfortunately, you both will not complete your mission, BSAA. Enjoy the fun."

Piers and I growled at Jared's remark then, the monster began to charge us again. Piers and I had jumped in opposite directions. The tyrant saw me as the biggest threat and began to charge me. I quickly threw a throwing knife at the creature in hopes it would slow the monster's pace down. The monster still came close and knocked me into the air causing me to land on my back in pain. I looked upward to see. Piers using his anti-material rifle and shoot the tyrant in the back of the head. The tyrant turned agitated by Piers' actions.

I began to shoot with Piers as well to see if we could bring out any weaknesses. The tyrant had a large artery that stuck out in it's chest. The artery pumped disturbingly, I took a shot off at it and the Tyrant fell to the floor for a moment.

"Aim for his heart!" I said.

Piers missed a shot and accidentally shot a wire a distance away. The wire broke in half and landed on the tyrant. The tyrant groaned from the shock as blue sparks and electric currents can be seen; weakening the Tyrant. When the shock stopped, the Tyrant proceed to stand upright. As we watch his heart bleed out onto the floor, I looked up and noticed a broken wire hanging from above. Electricity sparked the ends. I had an idea.

"Piers! Distract him! I have an idea." I yelled and began to climb a ladder.

"Wait what?" Piers asked, he had fired his gun at the monster.

I quickly climbed a ladder to then reach another platform. I looked up, I had to shoot down a wire to reach the electric cable. It glistened in electricity as I seemed it was a trophy in it's own display case. I took a shot at a wire above me and jumped to grab it as it swung wildly. I swung along with the wire and held on tightly. I had to shoot another wire to reach the next wire to finally reach that cable. After jumping to the next one I noticed a wire behind me fell onto the platform I previously stood on before.

I heard the sound of Piers shooting at the tyrant. I listened for his thoughts to make sure he was alright. He was managing holding out as much as possible until I showed up once again. I shot above me and another wire and it fell in front of me. I quickly swung to the next wire. I grunted because this was starting to hurt my hands. With the sound on gunshots in my ears, I knew I had to keep going. I reached for the next wire as I swung. I almost slipped and I looked down to see a large dark hole. I looked up in panic.

"Anni! Keep going!" Piers shouted.

I tried to shake off my panic and reached for my sidearm. My grip began to slip away from the wire. I reached up to avoid a painful and horrifying death.

"Piers! I can't reach the my sidearm. See if you can shoot the next cable down." I said.

"Pfft. Crap. Hold on." Piers said.

I could only hold the cable and pulled myself up slowly. I shouted to the monster. "Hey asshole! Why don't you come over here?"

The tyrant seemed to react to my taunting and turned. I watched in worry as the tyrant jumped and leaped a great distance landing on the wall near me.

"Shit. Anni!" Piers shouted.

I heard the sound of a gun shot in front of me. The electric cable was not to far now. The wire swung close by me and I grabbed it as the tyrant tried to scratch me while I swung away. I watched as I swung, Piers began to shoot at the tyrant once again. The tyrant leaped toward Piers. I swung towards the electric cable and grabbed it with all my might, the wire slowly began to swing and soon enough I had reached a wall. I turned my head backwards I turned my head to see the tyrant knock Piers to his feet. I pushed myself of the the wall and swung towards Piers and the monster attacking him. The tyrant then climb on him an prepared to attack him. Then I began swing forward with the cable like Tarzan and knocked the Tyrant Abyss right over, the wire broke off in the processes of knocking over that creature.

This freed Piers immediately and he crawl on his backside away to gain some distance. The wire now laid on the platform we stood on. I was now rolling with the Tyrant over until I was knocked over the platform. I extended my arm out to avoid death. I found myself looking down.

"Piers! Use the wire!"

I held my grip tightly into the platform as I heard the tyrant approach me. I looked up in worry, that Piers would not make it in time. The monster looked down at me. I heard Piers run into the monster stabbing the Tyrant in the back with the sharpest part of the cable as electricity shook the tyrant stiff and fell right over the edge of the platform into the darkest pit I could ever see. A dim blue spark could be seen from where I was holding on for my life.

"Anni!? Are you okay?" Piers asked grabbing my arm and pulled me up to the platform again.

"I'm fine. Thanks for pulling me up, Piers." I said and began to walk forward towards the ladder again. "C'mon. We gotta go after Simmons."

Piers followed behind me and climbed up the ladder with me onto the next platform. We went right towards a door to see if we can catch up to Simmons. I tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Ugh. Great. What do we do now?" Piers asked.

"We... Use our resources."

Piers stared questionably as I ran back to the Tyrant Abyss' room again.

**Parker Luciani. **

**Canjun, Republic Of Malta. Westin Hotel.**

"Raymond!?" I called out. He looked up at me, his reddish hair was a mess. His arm was bleeding and it appeared a piece of building, or rather, the floor above him fell on him.

"Oh.. Hi Parker." Raymond spoke in pain.

"Quint, do you have any first aid kits on you?" I asked.

"No. I think there are some on the first floor." Quint said, after looking around the room to check if the coast was clear. Quint noticed something and checked it as I began to move some of the ruble off of Raymond. His arm looked broken by the position it was in and it was bleeding, terribly. I tried to move Raymond to a safer spot. He yelped in pain when I tried to pick him up.

"Parker. Just leave me here. I'll be safe." Raymond said.

"But, there are monsters roaming around!"

"I have ammo. Please don't worry about me."

I frowned. "Don't die, Cadet. We'll get you a tourniquet and something to hold her arm up. Quint. C'mon. We have to go back downstairs."

"Oh." Quint groaned. "Climbing these stairs is really giving me aches in my legs."

"Suck it up, Quint." I said.

We began to head out back down the hallway. We knew if any monsters appeared we would have to clear the floor for Raymond's safety. Soon enough, a T-Abyss creature appeared landing firmly on the ground in front of us. It groaned and moaned for our flesh. Quint and I began to open fire onto the monster. The monster was no match for our guns and fell to the floor and melted into the floor. We continued onward as turned once again into the stairwell.

After reaching the first floor we search for the first aid cabinet.

"Parker?" Quint asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you actually trust Raymond? I know he saved your life and all but he disappeared then showed up here. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"Raymond is a good guy." I said checking in a cabinet to find a large first aid kit. I decided to take anything useful, including the tourniquet.

"Raymond knew that Morgan Lansdale was behind Terragrigia Panic and if he didn't tell me that Jessica was a spy, the Mediterranean Sea would have been contaminated with the T-Abyss." I said.

"So he is on our side?" Quint asked.

"Yes." I said turning to Quint. Quint nodded. "Let's get back upstairs."

Quint and I proceed back into the main lobby. We looked outside to see a large mass of zombies at the front door, trying to break through into the hotel. They all moaned and groaned.

Quint and I began to run upstairs and blockaded the stairway to not allow any monsters to enter up to the upper levels. "We have to let HQ know." I said.

"Let's get to Raymond then." We continued back up to the level where Raymond was. No monsters were around, gratefully. Before we entered the room Raymond was in, we heard him on the phone with someone. We could not hear who he was talking to but it seemed like it was important.

"How could you do this to me?" Raymond whined, his voice had deepened.

"..." The voice was very faint and sounded like a woman.

"I helped you and this is what I get? Jessica..."

Quint and I jumped at the sound of her name. We continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You and I both worked for Tricell. But, not me..." Raymond began and help something up into the light, it appeared to be a tube and a needle. He proceeded to inject it into himself. "Not anymore..." Then, Raymond threw his phone. Quint and I threw the door wide open ad aimed our guns at Raymond.

"Raymond." Quint began. "You were the one who released the T-Abyss Virus upon the Republic of Malta. By order of the BSAA we have the right to place you under arrest."

"With what evidence there, Jackass?" Raymond remarked smirking.

"The evidence from your laptop over there." Quint pointed on the table.

I remembered from when I helped Raymond with his arm Quint searching for something. Quint was better at hacking computers than I thought. Raymond rolled his eyes and then began to grunt in pain. He fell to the floor. "This wasn't my plan. It was J-J-Jessica's." Raymond began to scream in pain from the injection. "You want to know why?"

Raymond's eyes began to glow magenta. His skin began to turn darker. "I did this for my people so that we can finally be..." He began to grow taller and grow horns from his skull. Suddenly, wings began to grow from his back and sharp nails began to grow. "Accepted!" He yelled, causing the floor to break from below with his large hands, he broke the floor down one level, he suddenly flew upward to the roof.

"Raymond!" I yelled.

I heard Quint run past me and grab Raymond's laptop. He began to trace the location of Jessica and anyone else who received the virus. Only Jessica's location could be found.

"Barry. This is Parker." I said as I watched Quint search through the information on the laptop. "We found a survivor, Raymond Vester."

"Raymond!?" Barry echoed.

"It turns out he was the one who released the virus onto the shore of the Republic of Malta. However, we found his laptop. Quint is hacking into it and trying to send some of the information to you."

"And what about Raymond where is he?" Barry questioned.

"He injected the virus into himself." I said.

"Wait a second. What?" Quint questioned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

A large alert message appeared on the laptop. The clock appeared to be counting down.

We were in trouble.

**Chris Redfield.**

**Rugnuff, Western Slav Republic.**

The chopped had landed near a church where a few survivors were holding out. Team Charlie, Jill and I had finally gotten off the chopper. We had to rescue the group of survivors and get them to safety. The chopper proceeded to take off with the rescued citizens of Rugnuff. We were now facing in the largest quest, surviving and taking down the large radio tower that was a few blocks away.

"This is HQ. We sent Team Charlie and Special Operations Agents, Redfield ad Valentine to assist you all into knocking over the radio tower in the town of Rugnuff. The radio tower is just a few blocks away. Take out the radio tower, Team Charlie."

We began slowly to run into the street in our formations and headed straight towards the shoreline. The smell of beach was in our noses along with the faint scent of dead flesh. The whole team divided into a circle preparing for any zombies that came our way. The coast looked clear, until we heard the sound of some zombies footsteps. The sound of gun shots filled out ears.

"Go loud." The captain of Team Charlie stated.

We ran into many creatures back from the Queen Zenobia and Semiramis. It caused an awkward chill up my spine to see those things again. We began to shoot down each zombie in the road. We kept our formations dodging attacks and objects that were thrown from the virus carrying monsters. Until we heard someone yell and noticed a rookie's arm had been bitten.

"Ahh!" He began to scream in pain as he fell to the floor and was devoured by a handful of zombies.

"Matt!" A member of Team Charlie yelled for the man as the zombies suddenly jumped up and began attack more of the team.

Jill quickly threw a flash grenade and told the group to follow her into a nearby group of buildings to stay clearer of the infected until suddenly an alarm sounded. It appeared like church bells.

The large group of zombies finished their meal of Matt and left his body to rot in the street. The zombies eyes turned magenta and took off slowly passing our team into a different buildings. We could only stare confused by the sudden actions of the hostiles. They were acting very much like the Gandos in Agent Kennedy's report.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm ready to get this story sealed and finished because I feel I am getting writers block. It is just absolutely terrible to get writers block! Especially when the story is still going strong! I really am shocked and proud of myself that people are taking time out of their own lives to comment and cheer me on through this writing. To be final, I would just like to say thank you for reading this story. I will finish what I have started though, I owe to myself and to the curiosity of those who happened to stumble upon this story. In any event, what did you think of Piers and Anni's boss battle? What about Raymond? Since when was he a satanist? What did Raymond do to help Jessica? (RE: Revelations Future Spoiler) What about Chris and Jill? So much is going on! **Read and Review** my fans! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to upload this. I have began to write my Term Paper and pull together my art portfolio and hardly had time to write! Oh goodness. I hope I get into the college of my dreams. In any event this disclamier, Capcom is the owner of Resident Evil and it's characters. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Chris Redfield.**

**Rugnuff, Western Slav Republic.**

"They are acting like those Gando detailed in the Kennedy Report." I said into communicator to HQ.

"Maybe this is what Agent Nivans and Redfield are dealing with on that island. Thanks for letting us know, we'll report it to Barry. Report your location Charlie."

"We can see the radio tower from the street, sir." Jill spoke into the communicator.

"Is HQ sure about keeping us out here? It's like Raccoon City all over again." A member of Team Charlie said.

"Head to the Radio Tower and proceed with caution. Eliminate any enemy hostiles. We will be out of contact until the tower has been taken out. Good luck, Charlie."

We continued forward to find the radio tower. The sounds of church bells continued to ring in our ears. It was strange to see zombies, the monsters that seemed uncontrollable back in Raccoon City, obey the sound of a siren. I was sure to include that in my report later.

"Chris. Hurry." Jill whispered.

I had not realized I was standing in the middle of the road staring at the churches. I shook of the feeling and ran towards a large wall that appeared like a blockade. I looked up to see a the radio tower's antenna high above, touching the sky. I followed Jill through the blockade's door and noticed a large building guarded by zombies. They looked so much like the Gandos. Their eyes did not glow magenta like the other's before the blockade but they looked highly intelligent. They appeared to be guarding the radio tower and building.

We all hid behind a knocked over bus. The leader of Team Charlie sneaked a peak at the building in front of us.

The leader began to speak. "Okay here is what we d-"

The leader of Team Charlie was shot in the head. A spotlight appeared, suddenly exposing all of us from our hiding place.

Suddenly, we were being rushed by a handful of monsters, similar to the Gando. The co-captain, now the new captain ordered all of us to attack.

As we fought I began to shoot aggressively by taking out the zombies controlling Gatling guns. Some decomposed into the floor. The team was circling around avoiding shots and being attacked. I noticed a zombie heading straight for me getting ready to snatch me and throw me a short distance from them but suddenly, Jill had shot the zombie and cartwheel kicked it down to the floor. She smiled up at me then continued forward. As we circled in and reached the front doors of the building, we had lost another team member, a rookie had left cover too soon. He was close to Anni's age and was shot directly into the head. I winced trying not to think of my sister to avoid letting my emotions get involved with my work.

I wonder if she is okay. I thought.

We began to clear the first floor, making a formation in a curved T then spreading out in a line. Jill and I remained close to help each other in case we got injured. As I began to shoot down the zombie-like Gando to the ground. Many began to charge at us but they were no match for our machine guns. Each and every monster had fallen to the ground.

"Clear!" A team member had spoke softly and had broken down a door to the stair well.

"Alright keep it tight. We don't wanna lose anymore people." The new leader spoke.

We began to climb the stairwell as quickly as possible. When we reached the final floor, security became tighter and there was more monsters traveling around. The team and I were not noticed on the spot due to a wall and a glass door to the right of the staircase. The leader had peeped through the door and began to give instruction.

The sound of safety's began to click. A member of Team Charlie brought out a patch of C4 and attached it to the wall. We prepared ourselves as the dry plaster was blasted open leaving a large beep in our ears.

It was like watching things in slow motion as Jill and I began to take out some of the monsters on our lefts and rights. As the beeping finally disappeared we began in a huge fight to take over the top floor. I held my combat knife and my Samurai Edge as I charged a zombie stabbing him in the head and letting him fall to the ground. I pressed foreword and began to take out more enemies using various shots, stabs, slashes and haymakers. The sound of shots and dying monsters echoed.

Soon enough, the top floor was clear we were well prepared to shoot down the Radio Tower. Two team members circled around the large tower and began to strap C4 onto the tower.

Suddenly, a large helicopter appeared with something attached to it. One large tube was dropped onto the top floor. We all began to point our guns at the tube as more zombie-like Gando appeared with machine guns. The large tube spilt apart and fell to the floor exposing the monster hidden inside. I felt myself slowly flash backed to the Mansion Incident in Raccoon City.

A large tyrant stood tall and growled at us. The tyrant was then surrounded by a large force of zombie-like Gando.

We all prepared our guns and opened fire upon the creatures. The zombie-like Gando began to fall easily, except the large BOW. Then the sound of members of Team Charlie filled our ears.

"See if you can distract that BOW. We'll set the charges and lure him here and knock over the tower."

As soon as that sentence finished, the tyrant swung upward flinging a member of the BSAA into the air then killing him with his large tentacles.

"Tobi!" A member shouted.

Jill and I remained close, in attempt to lure the tyrant away from the other members, we shot repeatedly at the large monster. Jill and I noticed large red barrel. I opened fire upon the barrel as it engulfed into flames and exploded stunning the tyrant. It fell to it's knees then quickly recovered..

"The charges are set! We have to lure it closer!"

With that being said, a BSAA agent launched his a shot from his grenade launcher at the tyrant. It fell to the ground then charged the BSAA agent, killing him with a slash of his claw.

"Roger!" Another member cried at the death of his teammate.

There was now three of us left. The BOW suddenly charged the one BSAA member who spoke and emptied his machine gun bullets into the tyrant. The tyrant was not stunned by his shots and slashed his body apart. While the BOW was distracted Jill ran to the teammate who dropped a grenade launcher. She searched the teammates body quickly and grabbed a couple explosive rounds along with gas rounds as well. Jill quickly loaded the gas rounds into the grenade launder and shot at the BOW. The tyrant fell to his knees then stood up again.

"Jill! Hit him again!" I shouted as I began to shoot another barrel close by, stunning the tyrant another time. I moved away and hid behind a wall as Jill positioned herself a little further from the tyrant. I peaked from my hiding spot to see the tyrant stand upward once again. The tyrant procceed to attack the last member of team Charlie, he cried out as he was thrown off the building. He had dropped something. I realized it was the remote for the explosives. There was nothing we could do for the Team Charlie members, expect avenge their deaths by taking out the tyrant.

I looked at Jill who nodded and I ran passed the radio tower towards Jill as she shot two rounds of BOW gas at the tyrant, knocking him to his feet. When I was close I grabbed the explosive rounds remote from the ground and set the explosives off. The radio tower crashed downward on the tyrant and crushed a couple floors below.

"Nice job, Charlie. We can finally contact Agent Redfield and Agent Nivans. Stand by for further instructions." HQ spoke into our communicators.

"Takes you back a lot, doesn't it?" Jill said.

"Yeah. Raccoon City all over again." I frowned.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**A Private Island in the Western Slav Republic.**

I ran back into the room that we had tied Joshua to that chair. Piers followed quickly behind. When we looked to our immediate left, we noticed the pieces of tape on the floor. No sight if any boy was around. Either, Jared could have freed Joshua or he could have gotten out himself. I stomped my foot angrily.

"Next time, we duct tape them tighter." I said looking Piers in the corner of my eye.

I heard him smile. "But who has the funding to build this?"

"Terrorists. Rich people. Governments that charge tax. My guess is the government. They are always up to something." I said while I walked out of the room.

"You know for a fourteen year old you are really smart." Piers said following me out of the room.

I smirked a little, he didn't know I am actually seventeen. But then again, graduating high school early made you look like a baby with a graduation cap and gown. I think I would just play along until Chris mentions something.

I looked around the large mass of electric cables and metals. There was a small metal box that opened into a little computer. It had levels that went down to B20. Before I could push a button, the floor began to lower. Piers and I looked around nervously as we descended downward. We watched as many tubes of people and villagers were in tubes. Piers and I could only stare in horror.

"These people..." He began.

"They're the people they have kidnapped from the mainland." I guessed and began to read some of there thoughts. Most of the thoughts I began to see were people's innocence and beautiful dreams, some where nightmares and horrible memories from when they ended up in the tube. I frowned and found my guess to be very accurate. I bit my lip nervously.

"Captain, err. Anni." Piers said.

"What?"

The growl of the T-Abyss Tyrant filled out ears once again. It sent a chill up our spines. Nothing followed by the sound expect for my quick reaction.

"Quick this way!" I said.

The platform had finally stopped at a floor. Piers and I began to follow the pathway and went into a small elevator. Suddenly, our communicators went off.

"This is Barry Burton, director of the BSAA. Anni? Piers? Do you copy?" Barry's voice sent a large relief down our spines.

"Barry!" I smiled.

"Are you to alright? What's going on our there?"

"We are ok. The people here are satanic! We have also ran into why appears to be the T-Abyss virus. But it seems altered since we have last seen it." I said.

"They are acting very much like the Gando in Special Agent Kennedy's Report from the President." Piers said. "We have also found a leader of this island. His name is Jared Simmons. He and his followers have been using the T-Abyss to control the people here. We have some files we will send to you now."

I began to transfer the data from my PDA to Barry's laptop through email.

"Damn. Anything else?" Barry asked.

"Anni almost passed out on me, sir."

"Has she been acting strange?"

I stared blankly for a moment. What does he mean? Why was he so fond of me being okay or acting out of the ordinary?

"No, she's been fine. I've been making sure." Piers spoke glancing up at me for a second. I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to feel babysat.

As the conversation ended the elevator landed upon a floor. Piers and I pressed forward into the room. A couple more zombie-like Gando tried to attack us.

"Damn zombies!" I shouted angrily and fired my weapon at the zombies.

"Just relax. It can't get any worst than this." Piers yelled.

An alarm sounded and a large group of zombie-like Gando appeared. Magenta eyes began to stare us down.

"Thanks for the jinx, Piers." I spat. We were surrounded. The circle slowly closed up as zombies growled at us. Piers and I touched backs. I looked forward and waved my hands in front of me as suddenly fire appeared making part of the circle engulf into flames. The zombies began to charge Piers behind me. I quickly flipped Piers behind me to save his life and extended my arm forward as fire was the taste a zombie could only taste. The circle had disappeared.

"What was that?" Piers asked confused.

"I don't even know myself." I looked down at my palms. "We can't stay here. We need to keep going if we want to catch up to Jared Simmons."

"Ok." He spoke softly.

We ran forward into a large hallway with laboratories for experiments. We searched the first room on our left and found a document. It appeared to be a journal. I began to read what it said while Piers examined the room.

_May 1st, 2005._

_Jessica is going back to the mainland to see if she can get more people to recreate the virus. Business is booming. Jessica traveled with me from the Republic of Malta and then left to sell the virus to more people. After I gave the virus to Jared he demanded me to unleash the virus upon the shorelines of the Republic of Malta so that they could kidnap citizens to follow our love for satan._

_More and more people have been resisting, we've had start attacking different places to avoid them catching on in other nations and countries. Hopefully we can succeed in our spread of Satanism. I'm going off to the Republic of Malta again and checking in go the Westin Hotel and releasing the virus there. My next stop after that is Edonia, we have a customer waiting there._

"So it looks like whoever wrote this was Jared's right hand. There's no doubt Jessica and this person are the distributors now. But these people, are they trying to start the crusades through the spread of Satanism?" I questioned.

"Don't know. I dont think Jessica is too involved in it, maybe she is just making profit. These people are as crazy as the Gando. We might as well call them T-Abyss zombies."

"And to think Las Plagas was freaky but this definitely takes the cake. They can make any type of creatures they want as long as they keep messing around with the virus." I breathed out. "C'mon. Let's check the next room."

Piers and I quickly left the room. We noticed movement in one if the rooms, Piers and I ducked so that we could not be seen. We snuck into the room and hid behind a desk. I took a peak to see what was going on here, it was Joshua Doolittle in the next room, he appeared to be on the phone.

"Yes, Jessica, I made sure Jared took a dose."

Jessica was still around. But where?

"When do I finally get to see your beautiful face?"

I frowned in disgust. Jessica was not that pretty at all. I have seen pictures of her from Parker and Chris' thoughts. If anything, any of these zombies I killed would pass as gorgeous compared to her. I shook my head and continued to listen to Joshua's and Jessica's conversation. I tried to listen for Jessica's voice but I couldn't read Joshua's mind. I grew frustrated and only listened.

"No Jared hasn't caught on yet. But, he did infect me."

"..."

"Send me a dose and I'll leave tomorrow. Has Raymond reported back to you yet?"

"..."

"Oh. I see."

"..."

"Right. See you soon, Jess." Joshua said.

Piers and I looked at each other and revealed ourselves from our hiding place.

"Joshua Doolittle! Stop right there!" Piers yelled. We both aimed our guns at him. I began to slowly move closer to Joshua. He held his hands up prepared to surrender.

"Wow. The BSAA. Agents, Mr. Nivans and Ms. Redfield. You're Chris Redfield's younger sister aren't you?" Joshua smiled. "You're brother would certainly be upset if something happened to you. Wouldn't he?"

"Wha-" Piers was suddenly smacked in the back of his head by a zombie-like Gando.

"Piers!" I cried out as I turned to help, but Joshua suddenly grabbed me and aimed a gun to my head.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell your brother how you died." Joshua whispered in my ear and slammed his gun into my head causing me to pass out.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no another cliffhanger! The T-Abyss Tyrant is returning once again? But where is Jared Simmons? Where is Jessica? Who do you think wrote that note? And that Joshua guy, What will happen to Piers and Anni? What about Chris and Jill? Will they find Jessica? Read and Review and find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: RIP to those who lost their lives in Sandy Hook. My heart goes out to there families and I hope they can find a healthy way to deal with their loss. I am a teenager; I do not have children but if I did I could not imagine the anger and sadness they must feel. 3

I finished my term paper rough draft! Its based off of a comparison of Resident Evil movies and the video games. :) College here I come! Sorry it took so long for the update! Now to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does. If they would like my ideas to make a video game; I would be happy to be included in of making it and animating of this video game.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Parker Luciani**

**Canjun, Republic Of Malta. Westin Hotel.**

The clock counted down from ten minutes. According to the data shown upon the laptop, the building was charged with explosives and prepared to blow at any given moment. The laptops controls could not be reset. Quint and I began to run to the stairwell in the hopes to get out safely. The sound of Barry's voice was in our ears. "Parker. Quint. What's going on our there!?"

"Boss! We are in trouble. Is there anyway you can send a helicopter this place is set to blow!" Quint yelled as we made our way around the staircase.

"Sure thing. There's a chopper heading to you right now. How much time do you have?"

"Less than ten minutes." I said.

"Damn. We are cutting it close. What about Raymond have you captured him?" Barry asked.

"No. He injected himself with the virus and took off." I stated.

"We'll head to the roof to and rendezvous with the chopper. We'll let Raymond blow up with this place." Quint said.

"Alright then. I'll see you two soon." Barry said.

We began to run all the way upstairs. I kicked in the door that led from the rooftop to the stairwell. The rooftop was flat and the sunset seemed to capture our freedom. There was no disturbance of any T-Abyss creatures including Raymond. The sound of a helicopter was faint.

All of a sudden, a large monster had landed on the roof.

"This is Hat Trick. Parker! Quint! What the hell is that thing?" Kirk said.

Raymond had turned into a large tyrant. He had large claws and his hair stood up. He stood roughly around 7 feet tall. His body was a gray brown and had grown more musclier due to the T-Abyss virus running through his veins. He growled angrily shaking the ground.

"Raymond! Stop!" I yelled.

"Parker! Quint! I can't land unless you get rid of Raymond. I'll try and help you as much as I can." Kirk said into our communicators.

Suddenly, Raymond began to charge us. Quint and I dodged Raymond attack as he swung his large claw covered arm that us.

Quint and I began to shoot at Raymond. He grew angry and swung his claw at us. "Raymond! Stop please!" I cried out to him. He did not listen, the virus had consumed him and his mind. Unfortunately, the guy who had saved my life was now dead. Raymond shrieked loudly, shaking the ground beneath us. We began to shoot him to neutralize him. While the sounds of gun shots rung our ears, Raymond began to teleport at a great speed then appeared behind Quint.

Quint turned 180 degrees to see Raymond about to scratch him across the face with his sharp claw. I began to use my trigger finger feverishly to help Quint get away. I fired but Raymond managed to dodge my attacks using his teleporting powers. As he appeared and reappeared from side to side, the distance between Raymond and I slowly began to decrease as he moved closer and closer. Quint began to shoot wildly with his machine gun and fired into Raymond's back, stunning him. He fell to one knee and groaned in pain. Suddenly, shots began to appear from Kirk's helicopter. Kirk began fire at the monster Raymond had become. Raymond slowly rose from his one knee and stood up straight. He growled loudly and began to laugh in a demonic voice. "Hahahaha. You fools! My people, I, will kill you!"

He jumped into the sky and landed hardly on the roof cracking the floor.

Kirk's voice began to fill our ears. "I can't shoot him without risking the roof from caving in. If you can lure him to an edge I can fire a missile and knock that bitch right off the building."

"It's worth a try." Quint remarked and began to shoot rapidly at Raymond.

Raymond teleported close to Quint and swept his claw at him. Quint luckily dodged Raymond's claw. I noticed a red barrel and I fired angrily in attempt to knock Raymond to the floor again. I fired my handgun, causing Raymond to knock to the floor.

Raymond proceed to slowly stand upright then straight up. He jumped out to the sky and landed hardly onto the roof, cracking the floor much more than before.

"Parker! We need to lure him towards the edge!" Quint shouted.

I began to shoot at Raymond as he moved towards me and grabbed me by my neck. Raymond threw me to the ground and stepped on my chest. I gasped for air as the his weight of his foot crushed my chest.

Quint began to shoot aggressively to stop Raymond. I looked to see Quint close to the side of the building. He had reloaded his gun quickly and then fired his machine gun once again. Raymond removed his foot from my chest and jumped into the air. He landed upon the roof cracking the floor much more this time. I noticed the floor slowly spilt into two and made a upside down V. Kirk let out a loud scream. "Quint! Get out of there!"

"Quint!" I screamed.

Kirk fired a missile from the helicopter at Raymond taking him out and knocking him off of the roof. As the rooftop spilt into halves, I began to fall back and Quint disappeared.

**Piers Nivans. **

**Western Slav Republic. A Private Island.**

I found myself looked up at the cell block we were in. Anni and I were tied together with our back facing each other. My hands were tied against hers, I jumped and quickly checked her pulse, she was still alive. I breathed outward and looked around the room. I couldn't see very well out of my left eye.

I knew I had a black eye, due to the familiar throbbing my younger brother gave me once as a kid, and a bleeding lip from protecting Anni. I could taste the iron, then my the back of my head began to throb. I shook my head and thought about how we ended up here.

We had been captured and now held hostage. Anni was only knocked out by a fire extinguisher before I could help her, I was beaten until I fainted. I was unfortunately the most to suffer, I thought I was going to die from being almost beaten to death. Yet here I was, sitting on my ass in defeat. I began to shake the metallic objects that held Anni and I together. Anni slowly lifted her head upward and laid her tiny head on my back.

"Piers?" She whimpered softly.

"You alright?" I asked concerned for my captain.

She began to cough and I heard her spit. I frowned.

"I'm fine." Anni lied. Her voice was scratchy, I frowned. Then she spoke again. "I'm sorry I got you into all this."

"What?" I asked confused by her apology.

"If I had never brought the every newbies files from my desk I would be out here with someone else and you wouldn't be in danger."

"Anni, as a Captain, you know you can't just give up. You are young but you have a lot to fight for. Your brother and your sister. Your past. The present and future." I said.

"Hm. I've never thought about it that way."

"Everyone in my family has enrolled into the military, all the way up to my great-grandfather. My family has always said, 'Fight for something.' But I never really knew what it meant until I left the marines. I longed for something greater than the marines, something that changed the world through fighting for something. Then, I found the BSAA. Even though this is my first mission, I feel I am really making a difference, trying to stop this virus from effecting people and those we love." I said.

It was suddenly very quiet, until I heard the shaking of chains. Anni began to move.

"Yet you feel you are making a difference siting here talking to me?" She said, her tone was a half laugh and interested tone.

"Well.." I began. Before I could even get the sentence out, she unhooked herself and myself from the chain holding our hands to the floor. The whole time I was talking she had been trying to break the chains and now she finally did. But, now our hands were still restrained behind our backs.

"Oh god, Piers what did they do to you!?" Anni asked. My right eye began to throb in pain. Anni's lip had a little blood on it. Her face was dirty and a little red from being knocked out.

"I'll be alright. Let's just get out of here."

"Okay... Um, turn around." She said. I turned away from her. I heard the sound of her sit down onto the floor then groan as if she was stretching. I stared nervously at the wall, feeling uncomfortable by her noises until I heard her stood up into her feet and say. "Just didn't want you to look up my skirt."

As I turned, I rolled my eyes. I thought, Well then why would you choose an outfit like that to go in mission with? I wouldn't risk losing my job over a minor. She smiled at the fact I rolled my eyes, I think Anni was teasing me. But, she was my captain, nonetheless, I respected her. Her hands were now in front of her and she held a small lockpick in her hands and tried to pick the lock inside the handcuff. Once the handcuff finally clicked then fell to the floor, I turned and she unlocked the handcuffs for me.

I proceeded to walk forward to look or even search the room for our weapons, windows or a way out. There was a door, but not surprisingly, it was locked. The door was see through and there was a one way mirror next to the door. I looked through the glass like door and kick it. The door was not glass, it was an odd plastic-like metal material. Our weapons were on the other side of that door.

"Crap. Does that lockpick of yours work on a door like this?" I asked looking at Anni.

"Sorry. It's electronically locked and if I tried triggering it with this lockpick chances are, I could get electrocuted and my lockpick will break." Anni spoke. "Maybe we can get out a different way." She said, walking around the perimeter of the small sealed room.

I traveled around the small rectangle. I searched for a loose brick, a secret door or even... A draft? I looked up to see a small air vent blowing in cold sea air.

"Anni? Do you think you can fit through that ventilation hole?" I pointed.

She looked up. "Yeah I probably could. Give me a boost?"

"Yeah." I kneeled down and allowed Anni to climb up on my shoulders, just like in training, and stood straight up with Anni on my shoulders. She proceeded to climb up into the small hole.

"I'll be right back." She whispered.

"Be careful." I said.

I listened to her crawling through the air ducts, she whimpered and said into my communicator. "Urgh. I hate being claustrophobic and around rodents. This place is gross!"

I could not help but smile and laugh. "Well this where the hold a deadly virus of mass destruction. Did you expect it to be all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Shut up." She said annoyed and I heard the sound of falling to the ground. "Crap. Wrong room."

"Where are you?"

"I think I'm on the other side of the cell. Hold on, I'll check if this door is open." She said as it came through the communicator. The sound of a door opening echoed. "Found a hallway. No patrol here."

The door in the next room suddenly opened. I ducked down and hid just in case someone had entered the room to check on us.

"It's just me." Anni softly said. "Now, which button will unlock this door?"

She pressed a couple of buttons and the door unlocked.

"We meet again, beautiful." She smirked.

I ignored her comment and followed her to grab our weapons.

"They didn't even switch off the safety on my gun they could have shot themselves in the foot." Anni said. "Although that would be pretty funny to see or hear about."

I smiled and checked my ammo and made sure I was set and ready for anything, Anni did the same.

"We should contact HQ." Anni said. "HQ. Anni reporting in."

Our communicators made an eerie scratchy radio noise, we both winced from the noise.

"Piers Nivans. Reporting in." I spoke into the communicator. There was no answer. Suddenly, we were greeted by laughter.

"Hahaha. You filthy scum bags. You two calling for help? That is quite disappointing and pathetic." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Anni and I said in unison.

"Jared, you idiots." He said in a scratchy tone.

"What did you do to our communicators!? Why did your little slave, Joshua lock us up!? " Anni asked angrily.

"We jammed them. We couldn't allow the BSAA to be aware of your location. That would only interfere with our plans."

"Plans what plans!?" I asked angrily.

"I tired from twenty questions. Since you to have enjoyed escaping your small spaces prison, I have sent you two a very special present." Jared wickedly spoke. "Have fun." After that the communicator shut off.

I looked at Anni. She looked back at me. We both shook our heads and continued forward into the hallway that Anni was just in when she was searching for a way to unlock the door. The hallway looked like a small jail and laboratory. We quickly found a door at the end of the hallway that was gratefully unlocked. We had found ourselves in a larger hallway. It did not seem too far from the place we had been taken. I checked my PDA to see we were directly across the building, from the room we were kidnapped from.

We began to press forward into other rooms. As we were passing through laboratories and facilities, a handful of T-Abyss controlled freaks appeared to be experimenting on a person from the town of Rugnuff in the next room.

"Definitely don't want to get caught up in that." Anni whispered.

"Maybe we can find a different way around." I whispered.

Anni pointed to a door and we decided to find a different route. The door lead us into a long hallway lights were above and below us. Metallic surfaces was the building blocks of this building. We followed the hallway all the way down leading to another door. Anni and I stood across from each other and pressed a button next to the door at the same time. We entered a room filled with storage supplies and medical supplies. The only way we could move through was our immediate left.

"Stay focused. You never know what's expected." Anni said.

"Alright." I said, keeping my guard up.

We walked down the hallway staying very quiet as possible. I followed Anni as she stopped to type on a computer. I stared over her tiny shoulder at the computer screen.

"Are you wearing perfume?" I asked, I felt like slapping myself for losing focus but she smelt so nice, like a flower or something.

"What? Piers, stay focused." She said, glancing at me. "I am actually." I think she smiled.

"Smells nice. What did you find?"

She began to type more and more links and bubbles appeared on the computer screens. "There's more information about the T-Abyss virus here. This is shipments and data from where they have been retrieved from. They have come from all over South-Eastern Europe. The data shows that a sample of the T and G-Virus was sent to Africa."

"Looks like we found more intel for HQ."

"Not only intel of the virus itself, weapons data too, Piers."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Missiles." Anni stated.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh no! What happened to Parker and Quint? Character deaths!? There goes the readers in this story. Haha. Anni and Piers found data of missiles! What are they planning? What did Jared send after Piers and Anni? Where is Joshua Doolittle? What will happen? Read and Review to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Disclaimer I do not own Resident Evil, only Capcom does. Sorry for the long update! This week ha been crazy! Happy Holidays everyone! I hope this is really making sense and is really good, I'm trying to create one of the best stories I could ever create in fan fiction. But for now, enjoy this chapter. :) R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**May 11th, 2005.**

**Western Slav Republic. A Private Island.**

We found ourselves with a bone chilling discovery. We have found data of shipment of missiles into the country and to this facility. Our only questions were: Who and why?

I thought to myself for a moment, staring intensely at the data. We have previously read information about business booming and the missile that was launched upon the town of Rugnuff came from the direction of this private island. Then it struck me.

"They are using missiles to gain control of the Adventists' land. They enter the city and convert the people. They brainwash them. Like they have here!" I blurted. Suddenly, the wall next to us had made a loud noise. It was as if someone had hit it or threw something. Piers and I jumped back as the wall shook again. We looked at each other, then began to run away from the wall that indented. We ran as much as we could until we finally heard the wall break and we saw the large Tyrant burst into the room.

"Run!" Piers shouted.

We had begun to run forward as quickly as we could into a large hallway that lead us into a hole. We dropped into a garbage disposal room. The room smelt awful, like rotten foods and useless products. Many bodies were dumped here as well. The bodies appeared to be gruesome by the damages left on their bodies. Piers and I continued forward then heard the growl of the T-Abyss Tyrant again. He dropped behind us after we had reached the door across the other side of the room.

I froze in horror from the monster as I held my ground preparing to shoot across the room. The tyrant growled and prepared to charge us. Piers took out his rifle again and began to shoot at the Tyrant's head. The tyrant stumbled to the ground into it's knee. Piers and I quickly opened the door and ran through the halls. Suddenly, an alarm sirens shook our eardrums. A voice followed by the sirens. "Contamination detected in Garbage Disposal Area. Sterilization will start in 5... 4...3..2..1. Commencing with sterilization." A large blast and heat could be felt behind us after we had closed the door. Piers and I watched through the glass in the door frame. The tyrant burn to death. It melted into dust and disappeared. Piers and I looked at each other in relief. We continued ahead to try to find a way back into the room we are kidnapped from. We opened another door and found a cold chilling, night air around us. I looked across the small walkway. We appeared to be in a fire escape. The stairwell was parallel with the door we had escaped from.

"Let's go up." I ordered.

We quickly wrapped around to floors of the fire escape. Piers and I then opened a door and entered a room filled with T-Abyss zombies. Their eyes had glows magenta as the zombies began to charge us with knifes and fists. Piers and I began to fight as our eyes widened at the sudden reactions of the people. After neutralizing those creatures, we searched through the small books and papers they were writing on. We found nothing important. A door automatic opened and we entered a hallway and walked across quickly. Surprisingly, the hallway was not filled with zombies many of the rooms were though. They did not seem to notice us.

Piers quickly ran to the next door that had to be unscrewed with a valve. He rotated the valve slowly and opened the door. After the door opened, an alarm sounded and many zombies appeared and began to chase after us. Piers slammed the door behind me. The alarm was faint as we entered the next room, I stared at the large tank in front of us carrying contaminated T-Abyss fish. It slammed into the glass at the sight of us.

"Eww! They'll give you nightmares." I muttered as I walked passed the fish tank and elevator was on the other side of the long rectangular tank. "C'mon. We gotta get out of here and back to that room. Hopefully we can find more information there." I said.

The fish cracked the glass of the fish tank.

We pushed a button on the elevator. We looked up to hear a small ring from the elevator. We heard the sound of someone hitting and kicking a door then followed by that sound was the fish tank cracking significantly. Piers and I turned to see the fish successfully break down the glass. The contaminated T-Abyss fish quickly leaped off the flop the fish tank and towards us. We heard the creature chomp as we had dodge it. I shot it down quickly as the elevator continued to ding. When the elevator finally arrived, the doors to the elevator opened then angry satanists and scientists charged us. Piers and I luckily closed the doors to the elevator and took the elevator down one floor.

Thankfully, the doors closed before the infected could touch the door. Piers coughed into his hand. I smelt blood. I looked at Piers nervously, feeling a hungry sensation for human blood. I turned away slightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No." He coughed again. I frowned and handed him a tissue from my bag he took it to clean his hands and mouth.

"You coughed up blood too."

I nodded. "I know. I think it could have been from when we were taken."

"Maybe. But I don't remember getting punched in the stomach."

"You could have blacked out when you were hit with that fire extinguisher." I said. The door finally opened and we walked out into a hallway. The alarms were not ringing on this floor and many scientists or rather, infected zombies quietly walked passed us. We were unnoticed.

"I thought that was you." Piers muttered and stood up.

"Yep. You blacked out." I said, reading his mind softly.

We quickly opened the doors and snuck into the room across the elevator. I looked around the room, the doors shut behind us. Piers and I looked around the familiar room. On the back wall was a suitcase and next to it a plastic container with filled vials inside. Piers and I looked at each other. I picked up on of the vials.

Piers began. "Is that-?"

"The T-Abyss and the Plaga. A new virus." I muttered.

Piers and I began to cough wildly and sputter blood from our coughs. Suddenly I couldn't see to well. I heard the sound of a collapse then followed by that sound, I collapsed.

**Chris Redfield.**

**Town of Rugnuff. Western Slav Republic.**

"We still do not have contact with Agent Redfield and Agent Nivans. Something on the Private Island is jamming the signal. Satellite imaging shows that the whole city is infected. We have also confirmed the traces of the T-Abyss." Barry stated firmly.

"Crap." Jill muttered.

"It doesn't just end there. Quint and Parker were escaping from a hotel in the Republic of Malta. I've sent Special Operations Unit, Echo Team to address the situation." Barry stated. "I'm going to send you to to the island to find Ms. Redfield and Mr. Nivans. We need leads on those distributors and who is responsible for launching these missiles on the mainland. Cut through Rugnuff and head to the docks. Take a boat into the Cechko Slay Bay and the small private island should be about 15 miles off of the mainland."

"Copy that, Barry." Jill nodded. "C'mon we can use that fire escape over there."

Jill had pointed behind me, a large metallic foundation was attached to the side of the building. As quickly as possible, Jill and I ran to the fire escape and climbed down.

Jill stared off into the streets of Rugnuff she then, breathed out. "This is like Raccoon City all over again."

"Now I know how you feel." I said, climbing the last staircase

"I joined the BSAA to stop the virus from effecting other people. After watching it effect my own friends... And then Raccoon.." Jill was silent for a short moment and jumped down from the fire escape. "I can't help but feel responsible."

"Jill..." I warned softly.

"I'm fine." She said, dropping behind me. I looked out into the streets of Rugnuff. The dock was very close from here, due to the smell of lake and cold breeze. It was only night time and the town seemed abandoned as the Queen Zenobia, Semiramis and the Queen Dido. The only thing missing were the creatures. As ironic as that thought crossed my mind, a large military vehicle passed by, full of monsters with magenta colored eyes. They were armed. "After the vehicle passes, lets run for it." I said. Jill nodded.

Another vehicle passed by and Jill and I quickly snuck around the corner. We ran as quickly as possible down the sidewalk and large hill of Rugnuff. A large Bay glistened lightly in front of us. I realized the bay only glistened due to the reflections of the town's buildings on fire and the few street lights. As the bay become closer and closer, Jill and I hide behind a corner of a small shop and restaurant.

We watched as another car passed by, this vehicle was larger and longer. More of those creatures were present, above and inside the long car.

Jill and I softly breathed outward as the car passed. We made out way out of the small alley and continued forward to the bay side of town. A marina floated close to the docks. We quietly searched for a boat to "borrow." As we searched the boats for one with keys in it, we heard the sound of a scream and groan. A spotlight appeared on Jill and I. Jill shot out the light. I looked around the dock and found a jet-ski with the keys inside. I smiled at the stroke of luck.

"Jill! This way!" I shouted.

Many of the creatures began shooting wildly. Then began to yell and chase after Jill. I sat on the jet-ski then started it, as Jill jumped on the back and put her arms around me.

"Go! Go! Go!" She yelled. I hit the gas and we took off quickly, water splashing in the face of zombies that now only faded to a magenta due to the color of their eyes.

_Don't worry, Anni. We coming for you._ I thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine to the rescue! What's wrong with Piers and Anni? What if they are discovered!? But will they find Jarred or Joshua? Ask! Haha R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: **Capcom owns Resident Evil.** I really tried hard in this chapter to make sure the story makes sense and that you readers can enjoy it. (: Anyway. On with this story! Happy Holidays and New Years everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**May 11th, 2005**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Western Slav Republic. A Private Island.**

I felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. Piercing through my body with each and every punch. I felt like the satanists were holding me hostage. I looked up. I was tied to a table, naked and covered in blood. A priest covered in a single robe around his waist stood to a large crowd. The table slowly began to wheel backward and three large men circled around me naked too. I cringed in fear as they began to chant in a different language. The three men had symbols of an X and circle on their foreheads. Blood and feces was smeared on their chests. The priest held a mirror to show the crowd what was happening. The three men held the penis' outward. One male was close to my face. The other two men were below my waist. I cried out in fear. I began to shout for Piers, my sister, my brother, no one came to my rescue. The three men's heads exploded and a large squid like creature appeared on their heads. I looked in the mirror at my own naked reflection to see my own body cover in blood from their heads. In the reflection I witnessed my head explode into the same squid like creature stood above my head. I screamed out loud.

Thankfully, that scream had awoken me from my nightmare. I was on the floor in the Western Slav Republic. Almost safe. I coughed a moment and looked over to see of Piers was awake. He had passed out. I shook Piers and noticed a small hack of blood near his face. I took out a tissue from my bag and shook Piers again.

"Piers. Wake up." He coughed twice and awoke.

He looked at me blankly. "Did we-?" I nodded and checked the time.

"We passed out. C'mon we gotta get out of here. We have a sample, the distributor can't be far." I stated. We stood up and I packed up the small case then stashed the case into my knapsack. Piers and I turned to see Joshua in front of us, leaning against the wall. We stood in our place.

"So you two are infected, huh?" He said.

"Seriously! That's all you have to say after you attacked us!?" Piers yelled. I held him back from attacking Joshua, I wanted him to explain himself and unfortunately, I could not read Joshua's mind at the moment.

"It takes twenty-four hours for the eggs to hatch and take effect." Joshua said.

"You're lying! That's impossible!" Piers yelled.

"I was only following orders." Joshua frowned.

"When we were knocked out you infected us." I growled.

"I could help you get rid of it. If we'd strike a deal." He muttered.

"Why should we trust you? What do you mean?" I asked, I felt like I was asking twenty questions, I hated the fact I could not read his mind.

"I'm playing both sides here. My father is a private investigator. He is really sick, so I came here and pretended to be him. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here for his job."

"We are American, we are from the Bioterrorism Secret Assessment Alliance Northern Branch. Special Agents Redfield" -I pointed to myself and then Piers- "And Nivans. We can assure you we are the good guys." I offered.

"The BSAA. You two took down the FBC and Morgan Lansdale, right?"

"No. That was two other agents." Piers said, I heard a small note of threat in the way Piers spoke.

"We are here to find the distributor. We are not here to discuss politics and the crusades." I stated, I felt almost trustworthy of this boy even though he bashed a gun into the top of my head. Which unbelievably still ached. I believed him, especially with the note he left behind. I tried reading his mind again to search for the truth in his words. I could not read it, I grew frustrated.

"Is your family truly in danger?" I asked.

"From the distributor and Mr. Simmons? Yes." Joshua stated.

"What will happen if we can't stop the infection?" I asked.

"The virus will simply take over. The egg will hatch and the T-Abyss will react with the hatching of the egg, causing uncontrollable obedience. The only thing you can listen to is Jared." Joshua said.

"Dammit. It's just like Agent Kennedy's Report." I muttered.

"Is there a cure?" Piers asked.

"Yes. But, I myself have not even came close to the vaccine. I'm having the distributor bring me a vaccine case." Joshua said. "But Jared is trying to stop me from getting that case so that I can become his puppet... Can you help me?"

Piers pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "I don't like this guy. I don't trust him. He'll just screw us over again, only next time we'll be dead."

"What choice do we have? Would you rather wander the island and be attacked by more monsters and people?" I asked.

He breathed outward and made a fist with his freehand, "Fine. But if he tries anything, I promise you, Captain, I'm bringing you back alive to your brother." He muttered.

I smiled inside at his words, I was glad he would bring me back, but I can do it myself, I was honestly more concerned for Piers returning back safely.

"How about we strike a deal?" Joshua proposed.

"We are listening." I said, leaning on Piers a little.

"If you take down Mr. Simmons, I will get the distributor here to this island and cure you."

"First, tell us who the distributor is so that we know we can trust you." I spat.

"Maybe if we strike a deal I could tell you." He smirked.

"If you were really concerned for your family, I would tell anyone who would offer to help. You're messing with the wrong person, asshole." I growled.

He rolled his eyes. I was beginning to think that he was faking the whole thing, until he shrugged forward and nodded. Damn, these kids with attitudes. "Her name is Jessica Sherawat. I have no idea how she got her hands on the T-Abyss virus and the Plaga, you have it in your bag there." He pointed at my bag. "But, I know she has made many more samples." Joshua said.

An alarm went off. A group of scientists with guns entered the room as the alarms filled our ears.

"C'mon. We gotta get of of here." Joshua shouted, pulling out a handgun.

Joshua began to shoot down some of the zombies while I flipped a table to take cover with Piers. Piers fired his MP-AF at a zombie. I looked up and began to shoot down a few zombies. Soon enough, the room was clear but the alarms still were ringing.

"I can show you a short cut to the next rendezvous point with Jarred." He said.

He lead us down a hallway where more zombies tried to attack us. I threw my throwing knife at a zombie that tried to attack Piers. I heard him mumble a thanks and I turned to find a zombie grab me by surprise. I looked down and bit the monsters arm causing him to free me. Joshua shot him down to the floor. "This way." He said.

We followed Joshua to a dead end he opened the chute and began to shoot at the large group headed straight for us. I went in first then Piers then finally I heard Joshua. I fell into a large dump.

"Ugh. It stinks." I muttered.

"I think New York smells so much better." Piers said after he landed next to me and stood up.

I noticed a large lever and pulled it. The floor below us caved in. We both yelled as we fell down, suddenly Joshua landed next to us. We were in a sewer where the cold water froze our feet and shoes.

"C'mon. They'll follow us." Joshua said, rubbing his the back of his head and scratching his orange hair. As we followed Joshua, I searched for his thoughts but again, I had nothing. I listened for Piers' thoughts as we walked, he seemed focused on the mission at the most and untrustworthy of Joshua. _Captain, I think this could be a trap. _I turned towards him and nodded so that he knew I heard him. Joshua lead us out of the sewers and into a river. He helped me out of the small running water and then I turned to help Piers out. He lead us to a small warehouse across the sewers entrance where we hid behind a large material box made out of metal. Joshua and Piers looked on both sides of the box to see a large group of infected people with guns and construction materials working.

"How do we get in without being seen?" Piers whispered.

I took a peek and looked ahead to see a large container open. It looked like I could be closed from both sides.

"Hey guys. I have an idea." I smiled.

**Chris Redfield.**

**Western Slav Republic. Private Island Bay.**

Water was ripping through my face.

"Barry?" Jill said into her communicator.

"I'm listening." Barry said.

"We found the private island." Jill said.

"Good. We'll be out of contact on that island." Barry stated. "Find whatever is jamming the signal and assist Anni and Piers in finding the distributor. It's all up to you two-" The jamming device had kicked in. We could see the island now and a large building. It appears something was coming out of the building.

"Look there! What's that?" I pointed.

"Oh no! That's a missile!" Jill shouted.

I slowed down the jet-ski and watched it go over our heads. Then, the missile disappear into the horizon. We heard a large blast and turned to see a burst of wind and a mushroom cloud filling the air and land behind us.

"This reminds me so much of Raccoon when I was escaping with Carlos." Jill muttered. "We have to put a stop to all this!"

I nodded in shock and drove into a harbor at the island. A small village stood proudly near the harbor. I stopped the jet-ski near a dock and tied it to a large pole. It was night time the only source of light we had was the fire pit in the center of the village. As Jill and I entered the small village, we grew cautious. No one was in the small town. The sidewalks and houses appeared empty, the only thing that appeared lively was the small church.

"Ew. What's that smell?" Jill questioned.

"Smells like rotting flesh. Let's check it out. It's coming from that church." I muttered.

I walked over to the church doors as Jill followed quietly. I tried opening the door, for a strange reason it was locked. Jill and I looked at each other confused, churches are never locked.

"Leave it to me." Jill smiled, as she took out her lockpick and began to pick at the lock. Then I heard a click. The lock unlocked.

"I should start timing you." I said. Jill giggled lightly. "Ready?"

I nodded and we both opened the door. We stood in shock. There was some sort of torture session was occurring. The crowd was dressed in all black. The women in black veils covering there faces and children beholding this torture. I felt my eye twitch. At the 'altar' was a group of naked priests, men and women drinking blood and cover in human feces. On a large table was a disfigured burnt human, who had many needles injected into it's body. It's teeth were too big for it's mouth. Jill and I pulled out our guns at the people. Suddenly, their eyes turned magenta and their bodies began to deform with fish like features. Jill and I began to shoot down the monsters that came toward us. They threw knifes and rocks as they made their way closer and closer. Jill and I managed to dodge some of the rocks and knifes. I reached into the back of my utility belt and I threw a grenade in attempt to clear the room of zombies. They all blew up in the explosion and disappeared into the ground. Jill and I stared around the room.

"What kind of religion is this?" I asked.

"Satanism. I think." Jill muttered. "I never thought it actually existed."

"Come on, maybe we could find Anni and Piers." I said. I looked around the room for any sort of lock or note. Since nothing was downstairs I went upstairs. I felt a bit hopeless walking around searching for some sort of clue, but then I felt a draft coming from behind a large painting. I looked up to see a man with medium length brown hair and a white and purple robe wrapped around himself. His face was painted red.

"Chris! I found a crank!" Jill said, through her communicator.

I laughed. "Remind you of somewhere?"

"The mansion back in Raccoon City?" Jill pondered, for a moment. "Yeah."

She began to turn the crank and the painting began to move backward at a sixty degree angle. After she finally stopped turning the crank, the painting stopped moving. "There's another on the other side." I said.

I walked over and quickly began to turn the crank until the painting stood up against the ceiling. Jill ran quickly behind me. I let go of the crank and turned to open a door. We found ourselves in a hallway of holding cells at the end of the hallway was an elevator. Jill and I walked passed each cell. They all contained tortured people and people with glowing magenta eyes. They began to grab the cell doors and shake them violently. Jill and I began to run to the elevator on the other side. The elevator shut before any monster could scratch us.

"Phew that was close." Jill said.

"If those things got Anni.." I muttered.

"Chris, we are going to find your sister. You taught her everything she knows. She'll be alright."

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Warehouse. Western Slav Republic.**

We had snuck into this place by hiding inside a container. Thankfully the containers could be opened and closed from the inside. When they moved the container indoors, Joshua, Piers and I snuck out of it and made our way up a couple of stairs. It seemed more of the monster security became more and more tighter. As we stood on the wooden floor I took a couple of steps ahead. Suddenly, I fell through the floor and to the floor below. The sound alerted each of the zombies.

"Shit. Anni! Are you alright!?" Piers cried out.

I groaned in pain. "I'm fine." I tried to pull my legs out from the rubble, I was stuck. I looked up to see a large BOW standing behind the horde. The creature looked like a bird with feet. It's eyes glowed magenta and a voice suddenly filled our ears. "Ah. Joshua. I knew you were always a traitor. You will never find me and you will never get your cure." Jared's voice coldly stated. "As for you BSAA, I cannot wait to have two personal obedient guards." The monster screeched like a hawk.

"You've gotta be kidding!" I yelled. "Piers! Joshua! I'm stuck. We need to take out that BOW!"

"Piers! Distract that BOW. I'll free Anni." Joshua shouted.

I heard the sound of someone jumping and running. Then, I heard the sound of Piers' MP-AF shots. I looked up to see Joshua lifting the large rumble off of me. I quickly crawl out to freedom. As the BOW made its way closer I began to shoot at the monster.

"Ugh! My handgun isn't going to cut this. I need something with a little more firepower." I said out loud to myself.

The BOW jumped into the air knocking over explosive barrels. Piers shot at the explosive material and exposed a weapons container. I notice a shotgun inside.

"Piers! Go for the shotguns!" I shouted. "I'll take care of the monster!"

I began to shoot at the creature and run towards it. It flew in the air growling loudly hurting our ears. I listened as Joshua fired his handgun as well. For a moment I realized I was charging the BOW. I jumped back as the creature breathed fire from it's mouth.

"Be careful!" Joshua said, firing at the BOWs chest. I listened for Piers' thoughts wondering if he had retrieved the shotguns. Before I knew it he had them.

"I got them! I'm heading back to you now!" Piers said into the communicator.

The BOW began to breath fire from its mouth. Joshua and I dodged the BOW's fire successfully.

"Anni!" Piers called out, throwing me a shotgun, I caught it and smiled. After switching the safety off I began to fire at the BOW along with Piers. The BOW landed like a pancake on the floor. The BOW stood up on it's legs and growled. The BOW extended it's arm outward as pulled Joshua in. I threw a throwing knife at the BOW's arm and freed Joshua.

He stood up as fired a magnum at the BOW. The creature fell back exposing it's inner organs which glistened in magenta. Piers and I emptied our weapons into the creature. The creature stood up then growled in what appeared to be pain. It backed away slowly groaning and screeching. Then, finally the monster slowly disintegrated into the ground.

"I never thought I'd see anything like this." I breathed softly.

"C'mon." Joshua said. "We have to get moving."

Joshua took point and lead us back upstairs. We found an elevator that went far down underground.

**Chris Redfield.**

**Underground facility. Western Slav Republic.**

We stared through the glass elevator at the laboratories. We both noticed another elevator heading down as well. There was a woman in it. Then suddenly, Jill and I jolted forward. "It's Jessica!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally! Jessica had made her appearance! What do you think of this chapter? Why can't Anni read Joshua's mind? Do you think Chris and Jill will meet Anni and Piers? Should Joshua be trusted? Read and Review and find out! (:

P.S. Seriously, am I doing a good job? What do you like about this story?


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: This is a disclaimer, I don't own Resident Evil series. Suck it up cupcakes. Well, it is now the saddest time of the year. The end of the year is a time where people decide to be slobbered by a lover or a stranger at the stroke of midnight or make a ridiculous new year's resolution. My ridiculous resolution? Getting this story finished before I graduate high school! Well, enough about my personal life. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Chris Redfield.**

**May 11th, 2005.**

**Underground Facility. Western Slav Republic.**

"After her!" Jill said, as her elevator stopped and then ours shortly did.

Jill and I ran to the other side to catch up with Jessica.

"Jessica! Stop!" Jill shouted while running after her.

"Oh wow what a nice reunion! Sorry I can't stick around." Jessica said and she began to run towards a large metallic door.

I fired my gun at her in attempt to slow her down, I missed.

"Chris! Don't shoot! We need her." Jill stated.

I gritted my teeth together and ran towards the door. We heard the sound of a lock shortly after.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"Maybe we can find a different route." Jill spoke softly, trying to calm me down.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Underground Facility. Western Slav Republic.**

"Dammit Jess, where are you?" Joshua growled.

Joshua had told us to wait here in this room. The room contained the missiles the island was using on the main land. On the missiles was listed Abyss Plaga. Piers and I could only stare in disbelief.

"Do you think there's anyway we could exchange the cure into these missiles and reroute the designated areas to the places that were infected?" Piers asked.

"Do you have any idea how brilliant of an idea that is!?" I smiled. "Joshua, is it possible?"

"No." He growled.

Piers and I looked at each other then at Joshua.

"But, you said Jessica has the cure."

He began to laugh loudly. Piers and I stared at him for a second then we took out our weapons.

Joshua began to laugh louder and hysterically. He suddenly turned around as his eyes glistened in deep magenta.

"Piers we can't shoot him. We'll kill him!" I shouted.

Joshua pulled out his knife and began to chase after me. Piers tripped him with his foot, knocking him to the floor. Joshua began to cough wildly while Piers and I prepared ourselves for his next move. He coughed up some blood and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small container and ate a small pill. He sat upward then stood to face us.

"I'm so sorry." Joshua said. "Jessica should be-" He coughed. "Here soon."

The sound of high heels tapped the floor in a footstep like tone. Piers and I turned to hear footsteps coming from the dark hallway behind us.

"Quick hide." He whispered and echoed into our communicators.

Piers and I quietly hide in a corner while Joshua grabbed the cure from the distributor, our culprit, Jessica Sherawat. I took a peek to look at Jessica. Her hair was soft and wavy with hints of blonde in her light brown hair. She had a grey business jacket and matching skirt on. Under the jacket was a pink button down shirt that was left really relieving, because she left it unbuttoned. Her pink stockings colored her legs and grey heels were strapped to her feet. I rolled my eyes and eavesdropped to make sure Joshua was not tricking us or anything.

"Jessica!" Joshua smiled, attempting to hug her, she pushed him away.

"Hey jailbait. Why do you need a sample of the virus?" She asked.

"Aww baby, can discuss this over dinner?"

"Drop the act. Joshua. I brought you one vaccine." Jessica growled. I read her mind. Stupid men. She thought.

Jessica seemed to treat Joshua like crap. Jessica found Joshua in the scramble while working for Jared Simmons. Jessica had been selling the virus to Jared slowly over time. Jared had informed Jessica of his plans and so Jessica became Jared's personal distributor. I gasped softly.

"What do you mean one!?" Joshua yelled.

"Samples take so much to make Josh. Besides, we can't allow the BSAA to get there hands on a vaccine. They could counter Mr. Simmons missiles on the Adventurists. How else do you expect me to make money?" Jessica smiled.

I listened for Piers' thoughts, I looked over to see him recording the conversation. We had enough evidence now. Piers was shocked listening to their conversation, I think I was too.

"Oh. You're right." Joshua said, I could hear the sound of disappointment in his voice. He was angered, I think, for being unable to uphold his part of the deal. Piers and I frowned. I looked over to Piers to see his face worried for our health and how much time was left until we were one of those Abyss Plaga creatures.

**Jill Valentine**

**Underground Facility. Western Slav Republic.**

Chris and I had begun to walk away from the door and used a different one, before we could, a voice came from above.

"Ah. More BSAA troops! You're the ones who took out my dearest friend, Morgan Lansdale." A man stated.

Chris and I aimed our guns at the man. He had a long white robe on with a purple scarf or sash-like cloth around his neck. It had the symbol of a circle with an X in it.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I am Jared Simmons. Governor of this beautiful island. Although, it is not so beautiful with these grotesque Adventists!" He shouted. "Guards!"

"Wa-wait!" I said. He left without a single word and soon enough, many creatures with magenta like eyes appeared from the doors, holes and halls above. Shots began to ring our ears.

"Jill, don't get cocky. It's too dangerous to advance. Hunker down and pick a target." Chris stated.

I nodded at my partners words and fired a zombie shooting wildly from a floor above. I managed to kill him with a single bullet. Then I stood up and began to shot at the remaining zombies on this floor. I realized we would be waste a lot of ammo if we stayed here.

"Chris! We can't stay here." I yelled. "We need to move!"

Chris and I began to shoot behind us and run to a door. Chris began to unwind the door while I covered him. We quickly went through the door and locked it.

"We better find those two fast." Chris stated.

We began to walk down a walkway with a large room filled with missiles, all line up next to each other. If you looked up you could see the night sky. An alarm sounded and one of the missiles came forward. Chris and I ducked at the sound of the alarm. The missiles countdown began.

Chris and I froze in horror as we could only watched, we did not know where the missile was going to. But, Chris grabbed my hand pulled me to a computer in the middle of the walkway. He began to type. I looked up at the computer, he was attempting to stop the missile from launching. I looked at the direction of where the missile was being prepared to launch, it was not directed to the United States thankfully, but surprisingly it was directed in the country itself! I took out my PDA and took a picture of the screen with the information for evidence for HQ.

"Chris." I started slowly, grabbing his hand. "Look!"

I watched as Chris' eyes widened. He began to type more quickly, an error message appeared on the screen.

"Error: Missile Launch cannot be aborted." The message stated.

"Dammit." Chris shouted punching the computer's keyboard.

"There's nothing we could do. We can't even inform HQ." I said.

"But they have missiles! They could fire on any land they want! It's a danger for all of Europe and Russia." Chris said.

"Can we disable the rest of the missiles?" I asked.

Chris began to type again, suddenly the computer locked and an alert message appeared.

More zombies appeared and charged us from the way we entered the walkway. "Why can't these guys just stay dead!?" Chris shouted and began to shoot.

"Chris! There's too many of them! This way!" I shouted and began to open a door on the other end of the walkway.

"C'mon!" He ran though the door and I slammed it shut. We were outside in a walkway. We could see Jessica a floor below walking away with a suitcase speaking to Jared Simmons.

"I want to listen in on their conversation. Maybe we can get more evidence for HQ." Chris said.

I looked around the walkways above the floor. Then I looked down to see Piers and Anni below us hiding. Chris looked down ready to shout, I held him back from saying anything. We noticed a young boy with orange hair with Jessica and Jared. Chris and I quickly and quietly walked over to listen in on the conversation. Chris took out a recording device.

"Thank you, Jessica for the samples." Jared stated. "Those Adventurists will be wiped out of my beautiful country! And soon this country will be free to practice satanism, wicca and all forms of the dark arts. Nation's will cower in fear from our control of government and our religion. After the Western Slav Republic has been completely controlled, I will have our people attack Eastern Europe and Western Russia. Then more countries then more lands and until the whole world. Then I could finally restore my family's name. We will rise as the creators of a new era." Jared spoke proudly, lifting his arms at the right moments. "And it's all thanks to you, Jessica, Joshua and Raymond, my most loyal follower."

"With all due respect, Governor. The BSAA have arrived here in the Western Slav Republic and in the Republic of Malta as well. They are trying to stop us." The boy with the orange hair, Joshua said.

Jared grew angry and struck him with his hand which grew into a sharp tentacle. Joshua fell to the floor. "I told you to take care of them!"

"I'm sorry! I tried but they got away!" Joshua said, in pain.

Jared's voice began to thunder. "Did you use your powers!? The powers I gave you! When you become my pet I swear you-

"You'll what? Why do you rely on a traitor like him? Joshua has obviously betrayed you once, he was bound to do it again." Jessica stated.

"J-Jessica." Joshua groaned clutching his side.

"He is helping the BSAA. And that creature Albert Wesker developed is among the island. I say you should end his life, before the BSAA make it out of this island alive." Jessica said.

Jared smirked wickedly and transformed his hand into a large tentacle lifting Joshua from the ground. Joshua groaned and passed out in the spot.

"N-no!" He shouted. "Get back!"

Anni suddenly jumped up from her hiding place. Piers too, aimed his gun and slowly stepped out of the hiding place as well.

"Freeze!" She screamed. "Put the boy down or I'll shoot."

"Put your hands in the air! Now!" Piers yelled at Jessica. She put her hands in the air. Jared, surprisingly placed Joshua on the floor by slamming him down the pulling away his large tentacle. I aimed a gun towards Jessica while Chris aimed his at Jared.

"Ah. If it isn't the lab rat of Albert Wesker's experiments." Jessica smiled.

"Jessica, how nice is it to finally meet you. The BSAA speaks highly of you." Anni smirked.

"And Albert Wesker spoke very little of you. I think he labeled you as a failed experiment." Jessica said.

"Oh really? You talk to Albert or do you work for him?" Anni smiled.

"I have no obligation to answer you." Jessica smiled.

Chris and I decided we should shorten this conversation and jumped down from the floor above.

Anni gasped. "Chris? Jill?"

"Hey sis." Chris smiled at her, then aimed his gun at Jessica. I aimed mine at Jared.

"Well, this is interesting. You will not stop me, in fact, why not play a little game?" Jared said, waving his hand at Piers and Anni. They fell to the floor and began to groan. Chris fired his gun at Jared. Jared froze and took each bullet only to see each bullet travel out of his finger tips. Jared growled and raised his hand at Anni and Piers, who began to scream. Jared turned away along with Jessica.

"Anni! Piers!" Chris shouted, running to his youngest sister's cries.

"Come Jessica, there is work to be done." Jared said taking Jessica by the shoulder. He began to walk into an elevator.

"What did you do to them!?" I shouted. The elevator doors shut as I shouted

Piers and Anni's cries grew loudly and echoed in the room. It was two cries I will never forget.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no! Boss battle! Haha I enjoy cliffhangers, they make everything interesting like CSI! Anyways, what do you think? Your suspicions have been confirmed! Piers and Anni are in fact infected! But what will happen next? Will Piers and Anni be killed from the Abyss Plaga? Will Joshua be okay? How will Chris react to Anni's infection? But wait, isn't she immune? Haha Read and Review everybody! This book is drawing near to the final battle! Until Next Time 'Merica!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Hey Everyone sorry for the long update! I've been busy with getting into my schoolwork and art projects and also this game that goes on in my school called assassins. I died today . If you inbox i'll explain it if your interested in knowing but enough about my life. Um I've noticed the reviews and I'd like to take a moents to say thank you all for reviewing and telling me how I am doing. I'll be sure to get the last couple of chapters up on the website ASAP. Until then, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: Capcom owns** ALL THINGS**, _Resident Evil_.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Chris Redfield.**

******May 11th, 2005.**

**Warehouse.**

It was torturous to watch my sister in pain. I had sympathy for our comrade as well. Piers and Anni cringed on the floor below. Jill held Piers and I held my sister. After Jared and Jessica had left, their screams had stopped. The boy stood next to me.

"Give them this." He said and held out a small bottle of pills. I snatched it from Joshua's hand. I placed the pill in Anni's mouth and told her to swallow. She did and I quickly threw the bottle on pills at Jill to give to Piers. They coughed softly and sat upward.

"I'm okay." Piers spoke between coughs.

Anni just stood up softly. "Chris. We are infected."

"Yeah, I could see that." I said. "You have a fever."

"Do you know exactly when you were infected?" Jill asked.

"About twenty hours ago." Joshua said. "They passed out twice."

"Which explains the bruising and blood." Piers shouted. "Now you listen here, Joshua." He walked over to Joshua and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him off the ground by a few inches. "We need a vaccine and we need it now so we don't turn into those freaks!" Joshua eyes widened nervously.

"Piers." Anni muttered softly. Piers calmed down slightly but still held Joshua up. He was demanding an answer.

"I'd have to make it." Joshua said, more to the ground then to Piers' stare. Piers finally placed Joshua on the floor. He turned away for a second to pace back as forth.

"I could get the scientists in the laboratory to help. But Jared will know what I am up to."

"And you are worried about that now after you infected my sister?" Chris growled. "Do it anyway. We'll have a vaccine to take back to HQ and the delight of bringing your sorry ass in."

Joshua snickered and walked away. "I'll be back, if I need to contact you I'll tap into your communicators." With that being said he disappeared into the dark night.

"Why is he helping us?" Jill asked, examining the small boy as he left.

"He said something about pretending to be his dad and a private investigator, or something." Piers stated.

"Why are you here?" Anni asked.

"Barry sent us. He wanted to make sure you both were doing alright. He sent out Quint and Parker to the Republic of Malta, Echo Team was sent after them. As a precaution, we are your reinforcements." Chris stated, his authority like tone, began to come out.

"Wait this is it?" Anni questioned. "I thought he would have sent out a team."

"The team IS dead, Anni." Jill stated flatly.

"Shit." Piers muttered as Anni hug her head.

"We stroke a deal with that boy back there, if we could take out Jared we could finally apprehend Jessica." Anni stated.

"So, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Jill asked. "We could go after Jessica. While you two go after Jared."

"Sounds good. Can you reach us on our radio?" Anni asked.

"Yeah." Chris said.

We all had nodded and separated onto different paths. I looked towards my sister and she looked back at me. Be safe, kiddo. I thought. She nodded and disappeared into the dark.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Warehouse. **

We were in a stairwell. We began to make our way up to the next floor in the hopes of finding Jared.

"Piers, are you going to be alright?" I asked as we travelled through the large warehouse.

"I'll be fine." Piers muttered. "Will-?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at my watch. "We've only got four hours."

Piers nodded. We travelled through the halls of the warehouse, when we reached another stairwell, we looked at a map. On the rooftop of the warehouse was a helipad. The first and middle floors were for the missiles, weapons, laboratory supplies, food, and BOWs. The top floor contained offices and control system. We suspected Jared would be hiding up there. Piers and I began to travel up the stairs until the winding around the stairs had finally stopped.

We opened the door to find a group of Abyss Plaga creatures standing looking down at the floors armed and prepared for anything. I gave Piers my knife and took out a throwing knife. Piers and I quietly snuck behind the zombies. With one hand, we simultaneously, grabbed the zombies heads and pierced their necks with our knifes. They disintegrated at our feet. Piers and I walked forward until we heard a very chilling growl. I turned and before I could even notice, the T-Abyss tyrant had smacked me into the air. I fell on the ground and blinked lightly. Then stood up.

Piers had lured the monster toward him to give me sometime to recover. He was shooting his shotgun at the creature as its crawl grew tentacles and nailed him to the walkway metallic floor. I stood up and spit some blood. "This guy again?" I muttered. I threw a throwing knife."Urgh, go away!"

Piers only focused on the monster as he dodged it's attack. It tried to scratch at him then growled and jumped up. He slammed his fist into the ground as Piers and I dodged the Tyrant's pursuit.

"Let's try to get more space!" Piers yelled.

"Follow me!" I yelled, opening a door and running in front of Piers. Piers shut the door and sprinted behind me. We ran into an open storage block, there was plenty of space in the middle of the floor.

The tyrant stood up and growled viciously. The tyrant stood above a large metallic crate. The monster had slammed it's fist into the metallic crate releasing as gas into the air and causing a transformation to the monster. Piers and I aimed our guns at the large creature and it's tentacles.

**Chris Redfield.**

**Warehouse.**

"Chris. If it ever comes down to it, would you have what it takes to put down your own sister?" Jill asked.

"I don't think we should be negative at a time like this. Besides, Joshua will get the vaccine in time. I don't know him or trust him but I would imagine so. Right now, we need to apprehend Jessica before she spreads this virus more worldwide then, it is now."

"Ok." She spoke softly.

We traveled into the warehouse following along many barrels boxes, loaded with weapons and equipment. After looking in a box we found shotguns and a couple magnums as well.

As we walked further and further, we found an elevator. After we pushed a button up to reach the helipad, we noticed another missile countdown. We both frowned.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a alarming halt. It rested firmly in the air of the elevator shaft. Jill and I frowned towards each other.

"Guess the only way we are going is up." Jill offered softly, looking upward towards a ceiling panel in the elevator.

I folded my hands together and allowed Jill to step on my hands to lift the ceiling panel of the elevator. I watched her climb up to the top of the elevator. She reached her hand down to me. I grabbed it as she pulled as much as possible.

As she pulled me up, I noticed Jill's dark blue tank top and black jacket left a nice view down her shirt. "Jeez Jill, don't poke an eye out." I blurted, not thinking. I admired her cleavage when we snuck around the BSAA and my house but on missions, it was distracting.

"Hmph. This coming from the person who is always about the job. Stay focused and keep your eyes off of my chest." Jill snapped in reply and began to climb a ladder upward. I followed her as I began to climb. I wanted to kick myself for the comment. I cared about her a lot and we have slept together before, but we agreed to stay friends to avoid complications within the BSAA. It was a hard task since we shared a common goal and pain. But aside from everything, Jill was always my partner and a great friend, I did not want to lose her like I had lost the other STARS members.

"Stop leaving cleavage then; maybe I won't perv on you." I smiled while climbing. She stopped and stepped down onto my fingers. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

I heard her smile as she began to climb again. The sound of the elevator suddenly turned on. Jill and I looked down to see the elevator coming up toward us.

"Crap! Hurry!" Jill yelled.

We began to climb faster, because we did not want to become one with the ladder in front of us. We looked up to see a large vent a couple floors above. Jill and I climbed and climbed. As quickly as possible, the feeling of adrenaline began to sink in and take over. Luckily we made it to the large vent and step onto it avoiding the elevator. The elevator continued upward and stopped two floors above the vent. Jill paused and looked at the elevator for a moment. She was worried.

"C'mon. Maybe Jessica is ahead." I muttered. She nodded.

We continued to walk through the vents after a couple of steps the vent below us broke and we slide forward into a storage room. Jill and I landed in a large room filled with containers and.. Fish tanks? Jill and I looked at the large fish tank. A fish with skeleton like features around its body swam towards the glass and bashed into it, showing it's teeth. Jill and I jumped back by the impact. Jill and I quickly moved away from the fish tanks and ran through the large floor. The monster tried it again. We heard a crack. As we found an open space and a door on the other side of the room, the sound of shattering glass filled the room. We aimed our guns and waited for our opponents. When they were in our sights, we began to gun them down. One by on the large fish jumped over to us to snatch a bite at our skin. The fish disintegrated into the floor. Soon enough, the fish were dead. As Jill and I turned a corner stomping could be heard by the door. Jill and I prepared ourselves as the stomping became more clear and the monster was visible. A monster with a shield and sharp clawed arm was guarding the door. When it had spotted Jill and I we began to fire our handguns at the creature. The monster's shield deflected each bullet.

"It's not working!" Jill shouted.

I took out my shotgun and fired it at the monster. Once more it's shield deflected the bullet. I tried to move around the monster to get behind it. As I tried to shuffle around it, the monster slashed his large claw at me, I ducked to stay out of the way. Now the monster's weak side which was it's back, not covered by the shield, faced Jill. She took out her M3 shotgun and fired at the creature launching him forward. As the creature landed at my feet then stood up on it's feet. The creature suddenly turned to charge me with its shield. I found myself cornered and took the blow from the creature. The shield monster shifted into my chest jolting me back and to the ground. I looked up at the ceiling dazed.

"Ow." I muttered.

I listened for Jill's gun firing. Her shotgun blasted into the monster's back. The monster broke into two halves. It's legs had an electric spinal cord while the top half used its shelf to drag itself toward Jill and scratch her with it's sharp hand. I dodged roll at the monster's large electric spinal cord as it slapped next to my right ear. I quickly moved to stand and move back in the narrow hall to gain some distance. I took out my shotgun and fired at the top halved monster. He disintegrated into the floor after a few shots. The electric spinal corded half walked around rattling and whipping the cord around. Jill and I smirked then aimed out shotguns at the creature. We fired a single blow simultaneously, sending the creature to it's grave.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Warehouse. Upper Levels.**

The creature growled as it clung onto the warehouse bins and metallic structures around it. The creature was in our way.

The monster appeared to look like a fat bulge with tentacles coming out of it all around. The tyrant was centered around the tentacles. His arms were bigger,longer and more muscular, the T-Abyss Tyrant's lower extremities had disappeared into the large fat of the monster. The tyrant reached with it's large arms to scratch us above on the metallic walkway. We aimed out guns and fired. The tyrant missed and broke off a piece of the walkway. Piers was knocked over and caught himself by grabbing on to the now, end piece of the walkway.

"Piers!" I shouted. I pulled him up quickly.

"There's gotta be something to take that thing out!" Piers cried as I pulled him to safety. The creature roared loudly and spilt acid at us. Piers and I dodged it quickly. We began to unload our magazines into the mutated T-Abyss monster. The bullets seemed useless. The monster showed no pain no weakness, until the tentacles tried to snatch us into the air, we dodged carefully.

"Piers. Do you see what I see?" I pointed behind the monster, a large flammable container.

He aimed his rifle at the container and fired. This killed the monster by burning to into flames. The monster stood before us engulfed in flames. The creature screeched and whined. Suddenly, the fire alarms rung and water squirted down from above. The fires dimmed down into nothing and Piers and I continued onward into the next door. My PDA went off as Piers held the door for me and I walked underneath his tall frame and extended arm. I answered it and put the phone on speaker. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"Anni! I think I developed an antidote!" Joshua shouted into the phone.

Piers laughed and clapped his hands together. "That's great! Where are you?" I smiled.

Joshua began. "I'm at the-"

The transmission was cut off.

We had entered a small room that appeared to be a large hall with a single large chair in it. The cloths were ripped, along the walls were dark red and black candles. On the walls were many draperies and pictures of skeletons and demons. However, Piers and I paid no attention to the room, but the single man sitting the the large iron chair. His long brown hair and staff was enough to tell us who he was.

* * *

Authors Notes: Oh my GAWD Becky look at her butt! Sushi! Lol. I hate that kinda music but I love making fun of things! Maybe I should make a parody of each game. It's been forever since I updated! Happy New Year's Everyone! Anyways, what do you think!? I lightly touched upon Jill and Chris' past together! I hope no one minded that, there is more JillXChris moments to come. I promise! What do you think of the monsters? I used the monster you fight in Resident Evil Revelations (*Spoiler Alert*) after Jill and Chris get sterilized, yeah that monster. Plus I based the T-Abyss mutation on Alexia's third transformation, expect no ants or bugs. Ew. But will Chris and Jill ever find Jessica? Or will she get away? As for Joshua, he seems almost trustworthy, he'll he made a vaccine for Anni and Piers! But should we still trust him? As for Piers and Anni, what will they do now that they have found Jared? Well, ask! Read and Review! Positivite and negative feedback welcomed _ Until next time 'Merica!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I finished this chapter at 3 in the morning! On January 17th! It's midterm week and I got accepted to 2 colleges! I'm so happy, so to spread the happiness of me getting into the college of my dreams, I'll allow you all to daydream with me in this fanfiction. **Disclaimer:** Capcom owns Resident Evil, I only own my Original Characters, Joshua Doolittle and Anna-Margret Redfield. Read and Review everyone! Bc I got into college!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Chris Redfield.**

**Warehouse.**

The search for Jessica continued. Jill and I wandered hallways, storage rooms and offices. The warehouse was surprisingly large and spacious. after we traveled through a few rooms, we found an elevator that lead to the roof. As we entered I noticed a button that read clearly, helipad. Jill and I half jumped at the button and pressed it preparing ourselves to finally capturing Jessica.

"Parker's going to thank us for this." Jill stated, flipping off the safety to her handgun. Jill and I hid as the doors opened then aimed our guns and turned the corner cautiously just in case Jessica knew we were after her.

It was still night. Stars twinkled above us as if they lead a path to find Jessica. Jill and I noticed a helicopter but no Jessica or Jared. So we decided to wait up here disable the helicopter and hide. Jill unscrewed the control panel and disabled the helicopter. Then ripped the cords out. We hid in the helicopter in the back.

After a short couple of moments, the elevator on the other side of the helipad opened. The sound of heels clicking the ground filled the night. Jessica had two bodies guards and walked directly in front of them with a smile in her lips. She continued to walk toward the helicopter. Her body guards opened the helicopter. Jill and I quickly shot down Jessica's body guards. She stood still looking at the ground as we pointed a gun to her head.

"End of the road, Jessica." I stated.

She took a small step back we both stepped out as she stepped back.

"No. Not really." She smirked upward at us. "But you might wanna check behind you."

Jill remained to look forward and I looked behind us. A large crab like creature climbed up to the helipad. Jill and I jumped out of the helicopter. I grabbed Jessica and fell on top of her. She groaned at my weight pinning her to the floor. I looked back at the crab like creature as it slammed it's leg into the helicopter. I stood up and I grabbed Jessica.

"Hey what are you doing!? Get your hand off me!"

I handcuffed her to a bar that prevented you from falling off the helipad. I rolled my eyes as she complained and tried to break free. She looked helpless, which felt surprising nice to watch. However, the crab creature was more important at the moment. The creatures large leg slammed himself to the helipad. As it's large foot crashed into the helipad, the crab-like creature growled loudly. The growl echoed into the early morning, along with our gun shots. Jill and I fired at the large crab repeatedly. Due to the crab's shell it acted as a barrier or a bullet-proof shield.

"There's gotta be something to break it's shell!" Jill shouted.

I looked around and noticed the helicopter's broken controls. As if the creature had given us the answer, one of the crabs legs crashed into the helicopter causing it to explode, exposing it's raw skin then electrocuting itself. The crab fell down on it's small torso, cracking its shell a bit. The cracked shell leaked blood. Jill threw a hand grenade at the fallen crab causing the crab's shell to completely break and expose it's weak inner body. I fired my handgun in attempt to weaken the monster but the monsters shell quickly regrew shielding it from damage.

"There's gotta be something to kill this thing quickly." I said, looking around. Jessica sat on the floor attached to the

side barrier, she looked me in the face. I broke eye contacted then noticed her waving at me. I looked at her closely. Unfortunately, I could not realize what she had done because I was knocked to the floor by the crab's leg swipe.

"Chris!" Jill shouted.

I blinked for a moment and stood back up. I looked to Jessica once more to see her reaching for a rocket on the floor.

"I'm fine." I stated. "Cover me."

Jill looked at me for a moment and watched as I ran towards Jessica and grabbed the rocket.

As I picked up the rocket launcher, Jill threw a grenade at the large crab's leg exposing it's skin. Jill fired at the exposed skin, knocking the creature to the floor, cracking it's shell. Jill threw another hand grenade and ran toward me as I locked onto the giant crab's exposed body. I fired the rocket.

The creature took the blow to the face and back away a little. The creature growled in pain and began to spilt blood. The shell burst apart and the crab's inner shell disintegrated into the helipad and dripped off of the roof. Jill and I turned to take Jessica away. When we turned Jessica had disappeared and a lonely pair of handcuffs clung to the metallic barrier. We turned as the sound of high heels clicking against the floor. It was Jessica running from us.

"Jessica!" I shouted and began to run after her.

"Stop right there!" Jill shouted.

Jessica kept running to the edge of the helipad. She looked like she was going to commit suicide. Instead of running, I began to sprint. Jessica was stopped at the edge.

"You know your sister reminds me a lot of her father." Jessica smiled.

"How do you know about my father!?" I shouted then aimed a gun at her.

Jill looked at me and aimed her gun at Jessica and slowly closed in.

"Oh yeah that's right. He said you were naive. I just feel bad for Anni. She'll never understand what she truly is." Jessica stated. I grizzled my teeth.

"That's enough!" Jill interjected. "Put your hands where we can see them." Jessica moved her arms up. "Jessica Sherawat, by order of the BSAA we place you under arrest for conspiracy with the FBC and distributing of the T-Abyss Virus and Las Plagas."

"It's over, Jessica." I said.

"Not really." Jessica smiled and lead back throwing herself off of the helipad.

Jill ad I ran to the edge of the helipad to see Jessica on a ladder of a helicopter. The helicopter flew up. Jessica stood on the last few steps of the rope ladder.

She laughed. "You know, for a moment there you really had me. Didn't you know the BSAA teaches it's own agent to get out of a pair of handcuffs?" She laughed. "I almost feel sorry for your half-dead bastard of a sister."

"My sister is not a bastard child!" I yelled.

"There's a lot you don't know about your sister, Chris. In fact, why don't you ask your friend Albert Wesker?"

I felt my blood boil and the satisfaction of reaching out and snapping her neck. I began to question. "How did you kno-?"

The helicopter flew away and disappeared into the sunrise.

"Jessica!" Jill shouted. "What the hell just happened?"

"She got away." I muttered.

"Chris? What do we do now?" Jill asked.

As if an answer had not come at a better time.

"This is Joshua Doolittle." A voice projected into our communicators. "Chris? Jill? Come in!"

"This is Chris Redfield." I said.

"What's your location?" He asked.

"The helipad. We were about to apprehend Jessica... But she got away. Have you contacted Anni and Piers?"

"That's why I radioed you. I can't!" Joshua shouted.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked holding her ear.

"Anni and Piers have been captured by Jared Simmons! And he's sent a large group of monsters after me. I have the vaccines. But there's something you need to know. Jessica knows Albert Wesker. She is working for him! I never met him but I have a video of them exchanging containers of both viruses."

"Which explains why she knows so much about him." Jill muttered.

"I need you to meet me on the twenty-third floor. I'm sending you the safest route to take. I don't know if I can hold out much longer. I-" Suddenly his voice began to sound eerie then scratchy and fade out. The transmission cut out.

"Joshua? Josh!" I shouted. "Ah crap."

"C'mon. He sent us the route. Let's go." Jill said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my gerwd lunchables! Haha, if you have seen that picture on Facebook, twitter or tumblur, it's just hysterical. But I put more Chris and Jill action and more to Chris and Jill because they are the main characters and the overall heroes of this story. But now I must call to your attention, WTF Jessica got away?! Yes, my friends SEQUEL. But, our story doesn't end here! Why did Jessica call Anni half-dead? Why is this story called the 3rd Redfield Chronicles? Anni and Piers have been captured and are still infected! What will happen? D: Joshua has the cure but Jared is sending out monsters after him! What will our heroes do? what will happen next? Only 2-5 Chapters left everyone! Keep reading and reviewing! Annimayphreak out :3


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Hope you all are enjoying my story, hopefully it makes sense. I gotta fix it here and there but it's pretty good I guess. Haha, guess what? I lied! I might have seven more chapters to write. **Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters.** Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Jill Valentine.**

**Upper Levels. Warehouse in the Western Slav Republic on a Private Island.**

Our hearts were racing as we shot down many workers who attacked us. Chris' probably raced the most. As we made our way down the stairs, Chris had used his head as a battering ram to knock down a couple of his opponents. I sprinted as much as I could but due to Chris' adrenaline and haymakers, he left a path of monsters dazing up at the ceiling. I was shocked that Chris had no stopped to crack his fingers or complain. As we made our way across the large hallway, we heard the sound of gunshots going off. After Chris practically broke down a door and killed a couple zombies, I made sure the room was clear until we faced Joshua.

"Glad to see your safe." He began and offered a smile. Chris stuck his neck out and yelled. I held him back from attacking the underaged boy.

"I'd be glad to see my sister safe! Where is she? Where is Piers? Are they alright!?"

"They are being held in a tube like platform underneath Jared's throne room. But I need to give you the video. You may want to take a look at this.." He pulled out his recording device and held it so Jill and I could see.

The video was recorded behind Jessica. It appeared to be in a restaurant. Jessica sat across from Albert Wesker. "Well Albert. Do we have a deal?" Jessica stated. A large suitcase stood on the table. She opened it and turned it to Wesker. "T-Abyss, is what Morgan Lansdale called it. Just as you asked."

"Good." Albert smirked. "However, how will I ensure you won't tell anyone of my location?"

"I have been a loyal spy haven't I?" Jessica smiled.

"True. Thanks to you and my other agent, I was able to keep my prodigy child a secret. Unfortunately, there is still work to be done. The BSAA has discover my daughter, Anna and this failure will not go unpaid."

"But, I brought you the sample like you asked!" Jessica whined.

Wesker began to raise his voice Ito a threatening tone.

"But you did not have Curtis Miller destroy the whole entire facility. I told you to set the building for self destruct."

"But Albert if it wasn't for Claire Redfield-"

"I don't care for your excuses!" He barked, slamming his fist on the table. "I will give you the money as promised. However, you are still very useful to me, Jessica."

"How?"

"That will be your next task." He stated. "I will keep in touch with you." He stood up taking the briefcase into his hands. He began to walk away.

"What about the BSAA and the duo that brought down Umbrella?" Jessica called out.

Wesker turned to face Jessica and the camera. "Those two are still trying to find me. But they have yet to see the rise of the dawn."

"The rise of the dawn...?" Chris repeated as the video ended.

"So.. Anni.. She's Wesker's daughter?" I began slowly.

"It appears so." Joshua stated. "Jessica said that Albert Wesker had an antibody that could fight off any virus, although that is just a theory. If Anna is actually Albert Wesker's daughter, Jared wants Anna's blood. He thinks he could take her antibody or blood and manufacture a stronger virus. He's also planning on shooting missiles into the United States to declare war. After he takes over the Western Slav Republic." Joshua began.

Chris shook his head. "So why do you have two vaccines?"

Joshua looked up at Chris. "You never know if someone could be accusing your mother of sleeping with more than one man."

I watched Chris' facial expression turned flaming red. Chris make a gesture of snapping Joshua's neck he followed him. I shook my head at him and sign language not to hurt him. Then, Chris' facial color returned to his normal color. I knew Chris had many family problems growing up. Chris had graduated high school early to get away from his parents. Chris' mother and father would fight a lot and his mother would cheat due to the unhappiness and fighting. But, if Chris' mother cheated, how did she stumble upon Albert Wesker and how could Anni possibly be alive? Nothing made sense. What Jessica had stated, "I almost feel sorry for your half-dead bastard sister." And what Wesker had said, "My daughter." He obviously knew about her. But the fact that we had found her in a test tube. She was the one to suffer the most. I found myself frowning.

Wesker is a twisted man. He experimented on his own daughter and what was worse, he left her to die. Wesker was the same man he was in Raccoon City. Albert has never give a damn about anyone but himself.

While I spaced out thinking, Chris and Joshua were conversing, when I regained awareness of what was happening, Chris spoke. "Let's go rescue them then. We have to stop Jared Simmons here and now. Joshua you should come with us. We'll protect you, but don't try anything funny. I'm not afraid to pull my gun out and shoot you."

"What did I ever do to you that rubbed you the wrong way?" Joshua questioned as Chris began to lead the way.

I rolled my eyes softly. Chris had a very bad habit of judging people for their bad choices. Then again so did I. Chris only acted this way because of Wesker. Chris was a well-respected and honorable young man when he first came into the Raccoon City Police Department, even back in the Air Force he was too. But, after hearing and seeing with our own eyes, Wesker killed our comrades and friends. It was like a harsh smack in the face and hit of reality coming to our front door. Wesker had left a hole in our hearts, Chris, Rebecca, Barry and I. A hole that will always miss our friends, wonderful memories and our beautiful homes in Raccoon City.

We traveled into the next room where a series of lights turned on in the hallway. The hallways was long and narrow. Suddenly, a group of lights appeared in the center of the hallway and moved toward us.

"Duck!" I shouted. We all ducked under the laser lights. Behind us, more lights appeared, Chris, Joshua and I ran ahead and the lights disappeared half-way in the long hallway. Joshua began to unlock the door by turning a value. The lights appeared across the hall in a net formation. Joshua quickly opened the door and held it open. As we dashed into the next room the lasers disappeared behind us. Joshua slammed the door in the process.

The next room was a small church or worship room, judging by a large upside down cross stood out in the back of the room. A large pool of blood was on the floor. There were small decorations of crosses and many rows of seats. A large stone table with ropes and straps for tying someone down were attached to the stone. A large bloodstain filled cracks in the stone. The room had ripped drapes hanging from the ceiling along with several chains and spiked cages.

"This is where they perform group masses on Sunday nights." Joshua muttered.

"This is more disturbing than the mansion in Raccoon City." I stated.

"Stay close." Joshua said, turning a value to open another door and held it open. He began to start again. "I think Jared's throne room isn't far. He put Anna in restrains in a separate room and Piers in a incubation chamber close by. I hope he is alright. The eggs should have hatched already."

"She goes by Anni. Not Anna." Chris muttered as he passed Joshua through the door.

"Oh. Sorry." Joshua said.

We continued forward into a hallway. The hallway had many B.O.W.'s in test tubes. Many looked human once. the first one on the right was close to a human. The one to my left was empty and the glass was broken. a oxygen mask blew air into the room and hung from the waterproof machine on the wall. A couple more steps down was the shield monster, similar to the one we had fought earlier, expect with a purple poisonous arm. At the end, was another opened test tube, it looked very recent judging upon the poor of water, the broken cables whatever was inside has been released. I hoped those two were ok.

Joshua opened a door, which lead to a room with ripped curtains and cloths on the ceiling. Many paintings and pictures of demons, skeletons and even B.O.W.'s. Blood splatter covered some of the dark red walls along with black candles. A large iron chair stood furtherest away in the back of the room. On the back wall, was a metallic door. It suddenly opened and footsteps could be heard behind the chair. A man took a few steps and wore a orange t-shirt on with a black northface with a BSAA logo on the left arm of the jacket. His khakis were blue and his running sneakers were dirty. Piers looked up and groan in pain and walked strangely. He had a black eye and what appeared to be a swollen lower lip.

"Piers!" Chris yelled and ran to Piers' side. He collapsed to the floor.

"I-I'm so cold." He mumbled and coughed up some blood onto the floor. Chris held him.

"It's gonna be alright Piers. You're going to be okay." As soon as Chris finished his sentence, Piers looked up at Chris. His eyes glistened in magenta.

Joshua yelled across the room. "Chris! Get away from him!"

Chris jumped at Joshua's words and stepped back, Piers groaned and bent in half. Then straighten up and looked at me. My eyes widened.

He ran towards me and grabbed my throat. His hands tightened around my neck squeezing the air out of my lungs. I started to see hot flashes. I began to feel my face turn blue. Piers was lifting me off the ground and I was afraid I would die right here. I tried to kick Piers in the stomach or balls. He was holding me too high to do so.

"Jill!" Chris shouted running over to me and knocked Piers away from me. Piers staggered and groaned. I fell to the floor and coughed slightly. I tried to regain myself as quickly as possible. He stood upright and ran full force towards Chris and began to punch Chris in the face. "We can't shoot him! What do we do?" I shouted, watching Piers and Chris fist fight.

Chris threw a solid punch at Piers, colliding his fist with Piers' jaw. A bit of blood spilled out then Piers regained his balance and punched Chris back giving him a bruise on the right side of his face. "Ah!" Chris groaned. Then shook his head. "Chris! Knock him out, if we can hold him down, I can give him the vaccine."

Chris shook off hit and charged Piers with his vicious haymaker and various punches. He hit Piers twice on both sides of his jaw, his nose, causing his nose to bleed, his shoulder, his chest, kicked his legs finally, one last punch below his chin, knocked him to the ground. Piers laid flat on the ground on his back. Joshua ran over and held out a blue syringe. He injected it into Piers' neck.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**A Room somewhere in the Warehouse. A Private Island - Western Slav Republic.**

I woke up on a soft bed, the sound of a heart monitor tuned softly. A dim light hung above my head. I squinted my eyes. I looked down at myself to see I was still in my clothes from before. I didn't feel like I had been raped and I sat upright. My arm was covered in needles and tubes. I ripped them off and groaned softly. On my chest was the heart monitor attachments. I took them off as well. I looked up to find an exit or a way out. I frowned to myself. There was no television, window or tiler ceiling. I laid back down and quietly hoped for my brother, Jill, Piers and or even Joshua to find me.

Suddenly, the door opened and two men appeared holding guns. The spoke in a language I could not understand, but with the mind-reading I was able to understand. "Get up." The man with white hair and a beard said in Russian. I sat up and hopped off the bed. They handcuffed me and I began to follow them out of the small room.

The two men stood, one behind me and one in front of me. I followed them like an obedient child. I was waiting for a perfect chance to escape. They brought me to a small room that looked like a doctors office. The man with a large beard closed the door while, the other man, placed his gun down and opened a cabinet. The other man, had dark blonde hair and grabbed something from the cabinet. He suddenly turned to with with a syringe used to withdraw blood. I cringed nervously.

I was frighten from needles. I was frightened from hospitals. I was frighten of being encased in large water filled tubes or containers. All because of my past, when Chris found me. I found myself grow pale. The man with dark blonde hair began to prepare my arm for a withdrawal of blood. He placed the syringe next to me. I gulped quietly.

As he strapped the plastic around my arm I looked down toward the syringe. When he turned for a moment, I grabbed the syringe. I looked to the man at the door. He began to beep and turned on a device. He turned to open the door and leave the room.

The man who remained in the room turned around and I stabbed him with the syringe in the eye. I quickly grabbed the gun that he left on the counter and turned towards the other man. He had hung up his device and pointed his gun at me while I held a gun towards him. I fired without hesitation.

I quickly grabbed his remaining ammo then began to search for my weapons and partners. Chris. Jill. Piers. You've got to be around here somewhere. I thought.

**Piers Nivans.**

**Throne Room - Warehouse**

**Western Slav Republic. Private Island.**

My head was pounding. Chris knocked me out really good. Jill had given me some tissues for my bleeding nose. Chris explained what was going on. I was infected and so was Anni. Joshua explained that Jared was going to use me as a body guard for my skills. I blinked as I took in all this information. Jill gave me some more tissues and I carefully stood up from the floor.

"Are you going to be ok? The black eye looks terrible." Chris commented.

_You should try feeling it._ I thought. The platoon was right, Chris does hit hard. "Well it's not from you so don't worry about that. But I can tell you, it's from that kid next to you."

Jill and Chris turned simultaneously towards Joshua. His face turned bright red, like his hair.

"I was only following orders." He growled.

"Oh really? So was infecting us part of the plan or were you just following orders?" I growled.

"It was Jared's orders!" He growled deeply.

"Alright! That is enough!" Jill intervened and stood between us. "Anni is still missing and there could be a chance she could be in danger."

"Jill's right. Now is not the time to argue." Chris stated.

"Come on." Joshua said, "I think there is a security room a couple rooms over."

I don't trust you, Joshua Doolittle. I thought.

We followed Joshua into the hall behind Jared's large iron chair. The metal doors separated as we walked through. I began to remember some of the things Jared said to me while I was his puppet. As I drifted in the daydream, we stumbled upon the security room. Joshua began to type on the computer. He brought up Anni on the screen. She had stabbed a zombie's eye out and shot another zombie to the floor. She ran through the hallway searching for her weapons, I looked to my left there were her weapons and my rifle.

Chris half-laughed, while watching his sister, and muttered something to Jill. Joshua then began to type again and found Jared Simmons, walking through the hallways of the warehouse.

"Look." Jill pointed to the large screen.

"What is he doing?" Chris asked.

I looked at the screen closely. Jared was talking with one of his puppets, who turned toward a large computer and began to set up a countdown. A very large missile was armed and preparing for launch in ten minutes. Joshua began to type and change the screen. The countdown appeared on the screen and the location of the designated area of impact.

"That's Washington D.C.!" Jill shouted.

"We've gotta warn HQ and the United States!" Chris yelled.

"Maybe I can stop it!" Joshua yelled and began to type away on the computer. A alert appeared on the screen. "Damn it! I can't abort the missile launch!"

"Piers? Jill? Is there anyway we can warn HQ?"

"Barry said there's no way to contact them once we are here." I said.

"And the satellite we destroyed in Rugnuff did not change that." Jill reminded Chris.

"Damn it."

"Joshua, is there a satellite here that can cause no signal outside of the island?" Jill asked.

"Yes, there is. But, it's on the other side of the warehouse, outside and heavily guarded." Joshua stated.

"But what about Anni? We can't just abandon her. She could be killed." Chris stated.

"I'll go after Anni, you two should go take care of the satellite and warn HQ." I said.

"What about me?" Joshua asked. "Or am I no longer a concern?"

_You can stay here._ "I guess you'll have to come with me then. Relax."

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! Bring. On. The. Drama! I really am liking the rewrite of this story. Any comments or concerns?

What will happen next!? Will Chris, Jill Piers and Joshua find Anni? What will happen with that missile? War? Will Piers and Joshua get along? Will Anni catch up or find Chris, Jill, Joshua and Piers? What about the video? What was your reaction? It's all slowly unfolding! Read and Review until the next chapter of The 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Rise Of The Dawn!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamier: I do not own Resident Evil. :( I could only wish! **Here it it's fans of this fan fiction! We are nearing the end of the mission! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Chris Redfield.**

**May 11th, 2005. Warehouse.**

Jill and I had taken off so quickly I had not realized I was shaking so badly. I should have been rescuing my sister. Not Piers. I had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong Chris?" Jill asked.

"Should I trust Piers to protect my sister?" I asked, staring down the path in the opposite direction of the satellite.

"Chris." Jill began softly, placing her hand on my cheek. "Your sister will be fine." She kissed me on my cheek. Whenever she did that I always felt reassured of myself. "Come on. Once we take out the satellite and warn HQ, you'll be reunited with your sister."

"Thank you." I said and continued down the hallway.

**Piers Nivans**

**Warehouse - Southside**

Joshua and I ran through the hallway searching for Anni.

"So in another hour what will happen to Anni?"

"She'll practically growl fangs, claws and want to eat human flesh." Joshua said, sarcastically. "You know, like zombies."

I glared at him as we ran. "Anni's no flesh eating freak, ginger."

"I'm not a ginger. I'm Irish and I was only kidding. What is it with policemen and military men and being so serious?"

I let the question pass. I felt myself very annoyed with Joshua. Something just was not right about him. We had entered a fork in the road. The hallway we ran into lead two ways. I took a small step toward the right, but I felt a pull on my arm.

"It's this way, Piers." Joshua said, pulling on my arm.

"Right." I stated and ran down the hallway. We turned to notice a zombie that grabbed me. Joshua pulled the monster off of me and shot him.

Guess you are useful after all. I thought looking at Joshua and nodded.

As we continued down the hallway, the number of doors increased, which meant the rooms we getting smaller. We began to search in the rooms that had open doors. I heard a loud noise. I aimed my MP-AF and turned off the safety then pointed my gun at the young girl's face.

"Hey.. Why not point that somewhere else?" She smiled. I felt the auburn boys eyes glare at me. I smirked and pointed my gun down. "Hey." She stepped closer and I held her weapons out to her. While, she fixed herself and hid her weapons on her small frame, I kept look out. Joshua continued to glare, I was guessing he was jealous. I looked to Anni and then to Joshua. I shook my head at him.

"Alright. So what's happening?" Anni asked. Flipping her straight hair and placing it into a large bun.

"Well, a lot actually. I was infected and so were you; Joshua give her the shot." I stated. Her eyes widened as I said infected. Then I stepped back so that Anni can receive the shot from Joshua. He held the syringe in his hand and pointed it towards Anni.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed and jumped back.

"I'm giving you the antidote." He stated.

"I can give it to myself!" She yelled grabbing the syringe and injecting it into herself. "Thank you!"

As concerned I was for Anni ad her reaction towards the syringe, I had to let it pass. "Anni. Jared's launching a missile towards the United States."

"What!? What do you mean!? Well let's not stand here! Time is wasting!" Anni yelled and grabbed my arm and began to run in the direction we previously came from.

**Chris Redfield.**

**Upper Levels/Northside - Warehouse.**

"This is Piers Nivans!" Our communicators sounded as Piers spoke. "We have Anni. We are headed to your location now!"

"This is Jill Valentine. Copy that, Piers." Jill stated into the communicators.

"See Chris. I told you they would be okay!" Jill smiled.

We reached a staircase and traveled up the small staircase and through the doors. The sunlight made our eyes squint. Jill and I decided to hide behind the large warehouse container to our left. The large satellite was heavily guarded. "Our grenade launchers isn't enough to blow that to the floor, we need something powerful." I stated.

Jill and I looked around for something useful.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Warehouse. Western Slav Republic.**

I fired behind us at the monsters chasing us. I stopped running and turned to kill off some of the monsters. I continued to walk back as the boys next to me stopped further ahead to get a couple shots off. Then I heard the sound of one gun, Joshua was running ahead to open the door.

"This way!" Joshua called. We turned and ran through the doorway. Joshua slammed the door and tightened the value on the door. We looked around the small hallway and noticed a dead end until Joshua opened a crawl space.

"Follow me." He said and crawled underneath. I turned on a flashlight connected to my communicator along with Piers. We began to crawl through the small space.

We followed Joshua through the right air space. We ended up in the air ducts. We avoided the horde of zombies below. I looked through the metallic cage material. Many were below worshiping Satan. The ritual below began with a man being tied down and being injected with a powerful dose of the virus. Then the group of worshipers stood to eat his body after his transformation. I half-gagged and turned away into Piers' chest, who was also watching. I looked up and backed away from Piers as he glared at me. I shook my head and continued ahead.

"C'mon. We gotta keep going." Joshua said. "If we keep going through here we should reach the others soon."

As we crawled a few inches Piers and I heard the sound of metal creaking. I tried to crawl quickly because if the metal was creaking, the metal could break and blow our cover. As Piers and I made it through, the air duct behind us broke, alarming the monsters below us.

"Shit. Hurry!" Joshua half-whispered.

We crawled all the way to a room above the small worship room. The sound of growling could be heard behind us. I looked behind me, the group that was eating the zombie during the mass was behind us. Joshua quickly opened the vent while I fired my gun. The sound of the gun firing roared in our hearts. I whimpered at the sharp pain. While Joshua pushed the vent forward he shouted. "Hurry!" We crawled through and fell into a hallway. Joshua immediately lit a ball and threw it into the air duct. The sound of crackling and bursts could be heard. He pushed us down to the floor. A loud popping followed our collision to the floor. Joshua landed on top of me. I blinked up at him then pushed him off me.

"What was that?" Piers asked.

"A firecracker." Joshua smiled. "C'mon. I think there is an exit not far from here. We'll reach where the missiles are launched and I can hack into the missiles coordinates so that it first go into the US."

**Chris Redfield.**

**Northside - Outside of the Warehouse.**

Jill and I noticed large missiles stacked together pointing toward the large satellite. As swiftly and quietly as possible, Jill and I snuck up some stairs behind a couple zombies and hide behind another large warehouse container. I kept look out for anyone or anything that could attack us while Jill unscrewed a control box to the missile. I noticed a large robe and staff. I hid behind the large warehouse box. "Jill. Hurry up." I said into my communicator.

"I'm almost done." She muttered. She suddenly darted towards me and pulled my hand. "Alright. I set the countdown for 30 seconds. C'mon." We jumped down onto the floor and hid inside a warehouse box. The missile rushed past and above our heads. We listened to the sound of a satellite fall to the ground.

"HQ. Do you copy?" I asked into the communicator.

"Chris!" Barry exclaimed.

"It works!" Jill smiled. "Barry! It's Jill! So much has happened! But we have a problem. A missile is being launched on the United States!"

"What!?" Barry stated, confused.

"A man named Jared Simmons who is the leader of a group of satanists has been the one firing missiles on the mainland of the Western Slav Republic." Jill stated.

"We pissed him off and now he is planning to fire missile on Washington D.C." I said.

"Has the countdown been finalized?" Barry asked. "Nothing appears to be coming up on the satellite. No bombers or aircrafts. Only the missiles being fired within the mainland. If a missile is going to be launched, I'll inform the President to take action. But, if you two could find and stop that missile, we will not need the government's involvement."

"Barry. We are sending you a map of the area. Can you send us a route to the rooms where missiles can be launched?" I asked.

"Yes, but there are several, how will you know which one is going where?" Barry asked.

"Hold on." I asked, then connected the communicator to the line with Piers and Anni. "Anni! Piers! Do you copy?"

"This is Piers. I read you." Piers stated.

"We destroyed the satellite. But, now we have to backtrack and find that room where they launch those missiles again. We need to stop the missile launch of the one directed towards the United States. You think Joshua can hack into the missiles signals and disarm it?"

There was a long pause and many voices that could be roughly heard from the microphone. "We've stopped by and are disabling it now. Joshua is hacking into it. But, what about you two? What are you gonna do?"

"We are gonna-" the transmission suddenly was cut off and the warehouse box quickly changed. A large container with metal bars came out of the container. Jill and I were trapped in the container. I grabbed it and shook it, it was sealed tight and weighted tons. A familiar man appeared on an upper balcony and began to laugh maniacally. I stared up angrily.

"Is this the part where you beg us to let you go?" Jared asked.

"We don't beg." Jill spat looking up to Jared Simmons.

"You're not going to get away with this Jared." I stated.

"You are not going to stop us from spreading our beautiful religion." Jared stated.

"Wanna bet?" A voice stated from behind him. We could not see who was there but I could tell by that voice. I forgot how fast she was.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well here we are the final battle! But wait this isn't Capcom's video game! We will not be left wanting more! But that's right! The final battle! Piers, Joshua, Anni, Chris and Jill stopped the evil satanic ruler, Jared Simmons? How is Anni Wesker's daughter!? What about Jessica? She got away :( What about Parker and Quint!? What will happen next? A lot more questions are still going to be answered! Stay tuned for the next chapter of THe 3rd Redfield Chronicles! Read and Review Everyone!(:


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: **Disclaimer: Capcom own Resident Evil and it's Characters!** Wow! Final battle has commended! R&R everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Rooftop**

After the transmission was cut off, I decided to come to the aid of my brother. I listened for his thoughts from so far away and had come running from the moment Chris and Jill were trapped. I had reached Jared before Piers and Joshua. He had successfully shut down the missile and prepared the island for detonation. They were headed this way as I confronted Jared.

I stood behind him. The rush adrenaline filled my veins. I spoke from behind him and pointed my gun at his head. "Wanna bet?"

"Ms. Redfield. How nice of you to join us." He turned towards me. "But where are my manners? I should call you-" Joshua could have not fired at a better moment.

_Earlier.._

_"Jared is infected with the T-Abyss Virus. But too much of it can lead to a mutation." Joshua said._

_Piers, Joshua and I noticed on the computer screen. Jared had injected himself with a dose of the T-Abyss. _

_"The virus is like a drug to him. Jared is very powerful. It's because he takes a dose of the T-Abyss, then the antidote and repeats the process again. Each time you take an antidote with the virus your abilities become stronger and your body bonds with the virus." Joshua said._

_Which could be what Wesker had done to me. I thought._

_"What can we do to counter act the T-Abyss?" Piers asked._

_"I had Jessica bring me a special serum. When the virus when injected, it attacks the immune system, almost like AIDs."_

_"Which means?" I asked._

_"If we infect Jared with this," He held up the syringe that contained orange liquid. "It should kill him without him transforming."_

Jared's eyes brightened in magenta. His veins popped from his neck. I looked up to Joshua who loaded Piers' rifle with the syringe and fired it. Joshua ran ahead to release my brother and Jill from the cage. Jared held the syringe where it had impacted. He groaned as he pulled it out of his neck.

"You.. Are going to..." He groaned. "Regret this."

I rolled my eyes as he reached out to grab me, I shuffled to his right and watched him as he whimpered in pain. The virus Joshua gave him was a powerful dose and turned Jared's skin slowly, pale. He stepped forward and began to step more then collapsed a few steps from me. I stood for a moment, shocked. I never even put my gun down the entire time, Jared's body twitched for a short moment.

Jill and Chris ran to me. I turned toward them. "Did you finish it?"

"That wasn't me." I pointed towards the large staircase with Piers and Joshua. I heard Jill smile.

"Come on!" Joshua waved. "We can use the chopper upstairs!"

Chris, Jill and I began to step away from Jared's corpse. I looked up at Chris, who was giving me a funny look. He looked away. I read his mind, listening for a thought or even an image. It was too late to hear anything. He was blank.

"Anni! Chris! Jill! Get out of there!" Piers called out.

We turned to see and hear the sound of cracking, crushing of bones and decaying flesh hitting the floor. The man's back broke in half and then pierced his back and opened into wings or fishes finns. His lower half of his body stretched upward an his ribs stretched into small claws, giving him the appearance of a human centipede. His ribs turned into a breathing apparatus and more finns. This part of his body turned magenta then recovered itself with skin. His arms stretched back into his finns and his skin slowly began to grow over himself. His face became unrecognizable as his lower mandible jolted outward. His now underbite, protruded more and Jared's teeth grew sharply into his face, covering it. Jared's head grew as his skull cracked we all cringed in fear. Blood dripped from around his body and fell to the ground. Now Jared's head had grown a large fin above his head and regrew his skull into a fish-like face. I froze and realized Joshua's virus did not effected Jared Simmons. Jared Simmons was coming back to life.

His transformation completed. Jared's arms and parts of his back were now much like a fish His chest looked like a centipede with sacks and his feet were viciously sharp claws.

He growled. I looked up at him an withdrew my gun from my holster on my left leg. Jared's eyes glistened magenta.

"You'll pay for that!" He screamed jumped toward me and tried to slice me into two halves. I jumped away. His eyes brighten at me. Chris and Jill began to shoot. Jared cried out and fell to the floor. His body twitched. Chris grabbed my arm.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." He said in my ear as I stared horrified by the mutation. I pulled away to protect the small amount of sanity and innocence I had left. But, I felt somewhere deep down, that innocence was torn right out.

"Barry? Come in. It's Chris." He said into his communicator. Chris had begun to run ahead along with Jill. She opened the door and Chris and I went through. Joshua and Piers waved at us as we began to climb the small metallic stairs.

"Chris! What happened earlier?" Barry screamed into all of our communicators, except Joshua. "We have your exact coordinates, stick with your current route and there should be a helicopter on the other helipad on the other side of the building."

"So much Barry. We'll give you an update when we get back. See you soon, Barry." Chris stated and ended the call on the communicator.

We finally reached Joshua and Piers. Joshua took point and lead the way to the chopper to safety. Suddenly, a large roar was heard. We all looked at each other and back towards Jared's body. He stood upright.

"Anni! Piers! Go! We've got this." Chris stated after he turned with his machine gun and pointed it to the transformed Jared.

"But Chris!" I yelled.

Chris shook his head and yelled. "Go!"

"We are not going anywhere!" I shouted as Piers tried to pull my arm and get me away.

Chris frowned and then nodded. We all turned back and noticed something crushing the door behind us. the door flung open and something began to arise from the dark hallway. Another T-Abyss Tyrant had appeared from the dark hallway. Piers and I looked at each other as I moved to shoot my shotgun, the T-Abyss Tyrant charged us and knocked me into the air and closer to Jared.

"Anni!" Piers and Chris cried out.

I groaned and held my shoulder then I blinked for a moment. The sounds of gun fire was not far from me. Chris, Jill, Joshua and Piers where all on the stairs backtracking to come back for me. I groaned once more. My back was in jolts of pain. I groaned again and tried to move, my back and shoulder was in pain. I blinked again, forcing myself to regain some consciousness. I closed my eyes and realized I couldn't move. My body was stiffening and the warmth within my body slowly left me. As I began to finally shut my eyes for the last time, everything began to grow dimly dark. My name could faintly be heard, footsteps and gunshots followed each other. My vision blurred, the voices calling out my name, the gunshots slowly began to fade away. I closed my eyes accepting the fate, my death was here.

_I began to noticed my life go by. My birth, from a woman with long dark hair, she didn't appear to be my mother from the memories implanted. Albert Wesker, holding me in his arms. Through his glasses I could see my own reflection. My hair was short and dark brown, peachy skin and crystal blue eyes. I reached up to touch Albert. He then spoke to a woman next to him. This woman, short blonde hair and green eyes. Her name tag read, Annette. She took me into a room with a small container. She had laid me down inside and closed the box. I began to cry. Albert Wesker, Annette and another person appeared behind the glass of the container. An alarm sounded and a gas was placed blurring my vision and made me pass out. _

_I blinked for a moment, looking at myself underwater. Many IVs, tubes and breathing apparatuses were connected to me. Through the glass, I listened to Albert and the other man from before, yelling at each other._

_"This is our greatest creation! And you wish to stop it now!?" Albert proclaimed._

_"I have a daughter close to her age! This is wrong!" The man shouted._

_"Fine. We'll unplug her." Albert stated, cutting off the power to my life support. For some reason, I never died. I did not need to breathe._

_I blinked again and here I was again in a tube but now in a very different location. Albert Wesker looked up at me. "I've finally done it. She's perfect." Albert said._

_"She has superhuman abilities." A doctor stated. "Half-human. Half-dead."_

_"I should have named her Anastasia." Albert muttered. _

Somewhere in the middle of all these voices and memories, I heard a very familiar boyish voice.

"Anna."

**Chris Redfield.**

**Rooftop.**

"Anna!" Piers and I had called out. Joshua ran towards Anni and said. "Don't worry! I'll take care of her!"

Piers turned to fire his shotgun at the tyrant. The T-Abyss Tyrant hit the floor and ripped up the floor launching us closer to Jared Simmons. He stepped close to us, twirling in the air towards us with his vicious sharp claws. We managed to fall and dodged the mess easily.

"Chris! I know your worried about Anni, but right now we need to protect her Joshua and Piers." Jill shouted.

I nodded and took out my grenade launcher and fired at Jared's centipede like belly stunning him to one knee. Piers fired his shotgun and carefully dodged the tyrant's viciously sharp right arm. Jill began to fired her handgun hoping to knock out the tyrant, riding the bigger threat.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**

**Rooftop.**

"Anna." The voice called out again.

"What?" I muttered. Albert Wesker flooded my memories. This vision I was having. This was all the truth. What I truly do remember. I began to cringe feeling a bright light take me to a white room.

"Anna, you have to wake up." The voice said.

I looked around the room was all white, only a large white table and two white chairs stood in place. I had a white dress on.

"I'm asleep?" I asked.

"Your brother needs you." The voice stated.

_I touched my head feeling the memories of being in that tube, feeling the pain of being infected with the virus. The demonstrations I would put on for Albert Wesker. A very recent image of myself in the mirror staring at myself naked with a large scar on my left wrist. It was were the injection of the T and G-Virus went. The last thing I could remember before Chris found me. I broke out of the test tube. I found myself in a computer room, I head hacked into a computer and searched my information on myself. I had found the truth. I was manufactured. A woman named Lisa Trevor had stolen my mother's eggs from her ovaries after she died. Wesker was unaware that it was my mothers egg until the baby was conceived. Wesker combined his DNA with many others eggs. Mine or I was the only one to survive. Once I was born I was tested for anti-bodies and then given the T and G Viruses. _

_My father had grabbed me by my neck. "Since I've caught you snooping around I will teach you a real lesson!" Albert shouted. I was then put into a medically induced coma. Albert Wesker realized the Harvardville, New Jersey Wilpharama Laboratory was compromised. He left me behind to die as punishment. I never passed on_.

"But I don't know what to do." I cried. "All the memories are coming back! I don't wanna die!"

"You are not dying here. Not like this." The voice said comfortingly. "Look here."

Joshua appeared sitting in the chair. He had an all white tuxedo, undershirt and bow tie on. His red hair was the only thing brighter then the white.

"Yes. It's me. You are not seeing an allusion." He stated.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A freak like you." He smirked. "Now if I tell you how to get of here. I will keep your secret."

"My secret?" I asked.

"You are the offspring of Albert Wesker, correct?"

"Yes." I stated. "I remember now."

"Well then you must realize that there are people sent to protect you Anna. More then just me." Joshua stated, folding his hands on the table and place his thumbs at his lips.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are heir to a very special blood type. Something everyone who believes in the revival of Umbrella is after." Joshua stated.

I nodded. I understood now not only my situation but what had happened in the past. But now what was I left to do? There was still work to be done right?

"So, how do I get out of here?" I asked.

Joshua rose from the chair and pushed it back. He stepped over to me and put his hand in front of me. I looked at him questioning his motion. Suddenly a bright purple light appeared and blurred my vision.

**Chris Redfield.**

We became enclosed in a small circle. Piers, Jill and I, then Jared and the tyrant surrounding us. We frowned realizing this could be the end. Until we noticed a bright light coming from behind Jared.

Joshua held Anna staring down at what was occurring he back away once the light became brighter. The light began to turn into color. Purples and greens filled our eyes. Anni's body slowly began to lift of off the ground. Anni's eyes shifted orange, like her father's, for a short moment. A cloud of white appeared, transforming Anni into a BOW.

Her hair blew within the wind. Her body turned porcelain white. Her arms elongated and turned green from her elbows downward. Her legs elongated as well. Her skin stretched and became a green and white skirt to somewhat cover her private area. Her feet turned white as well. Then from Anni's back, more of the cloud covered her and twirled around her to reveal green wings. Anni opened her eyes and blinked softly. Her hand slowly lifted and another large purple light appeared from her hand.

"Get down!" I shouted, pulling Jill away from the tyrant and Piers jumping in the opposite direction.

The purple light turned into a beam. Anni had fired it at Jared and The T-Abyss tyrant. Jared stared as he and the Tyrant took the laser to the chest. The Tyrant and Jared broke into two halves and began to ooze into blood and evaporated flesh. I held Jill in my arms and looked up at my sister.

Anni placed her hand down slowly and fell back to the floor. Thankfully, Joshua caught her. She had turned back to her original attire and skin tone.

"What.. What was that?" Piers asked blinking slowly.

I looked towards the bodies. "I don't know. But, we better get moving." I said.

After we regained our stances and look back at the stairwell, we decided we needed to take a different route. I decided to carry Anni on my back while Joshua lead us through the hallways of the warehouse. It was mostly silent for now, until we had reached a large hallway. Anni began to mutter.

"You're warm." She muttered.

"Hold on, Anni. We are almost out of here." I stated. "You are not dying here."

"I'll... be.. f-f-fine." She stated weakly.

"Sis, please." I said to her on my back.

"I wanna walk." She croaked.

As reluctantly as I was, I put her down against a wall while Jill unlocked a door.

"Kiddo. We are almost out." Chris stated. He touched right the side of my head and shoulder. I wasn't in that much pain but I knew I could walk. I looked to Joshua, who looked away avoiding eye contact with me and I stood up. Chris kept his hands near me in fear of me falling.

"Give me my gun." I muttered. Chris nodded and placed my handgun back into my left hand. I switched the safety off and prepared myself as Jill kicked open the door. A large crowd of monsters stood. We opened fired on the large crowd of monsters with our backs to each other. We made our way to the elevator as many of them fired guns and tried to throw things at us. Joshua ran toward the door while we, the BSAA members noticed a couple of rocket launchers stocked up right next to the escape route door. From far away we could see Jared back from the dead his body had combined with the T-Abyss Tyrant.

"Jill, Piers, Anni! The rockets!" Chris pointed out.

Jill threw a grenade at the large group of enemies in front of us and grabbed a rocket launcher. Each of us aimed the rocket launcher towards Jared. He began to charge us, his stomps could be heard from across the room. More zombies followed us and came out from the room.

"Everyone wait for my mark!" Chris shouted.

Jared began to stride closer and closer. At about a stride away, I shouted. "Fire!"

Jill fired followed by Piers, then Anni and me. The four rockets launched toward Jared. He slowed as he tried to stop Jill's, but there was no time as the rockets exploded in four shots. Joshua finally opened the door. "Come on!" He shouted. "This way! Hurry!"

We all ran but as we did we noticed a zombie lunged towards Joshua. Anni fired at the zombie, killing it instantly. Joshua looked up at her and nodded and she nodded back. She ran forward into the next room. A large elevator could be seen from across the room.

"Go on ahead!" I shouted, turning my machine gun and firing at the last of the zombies chasing us. I heard the sound of the elevator coming down. I looked back to see a large screen. Ten stories was where the elevator was. I frowned and turned back around. A zombie lunged towards me, Jill fired at the monster. I looked back and smiled at her. She smiled back. We all began to fire takin out the horde of zombies and those satanists that were armed. Soon enough the room was clear and the elevator was five floors away. We all sighed in relief.

"Well at least we got him." Piers snickered.

"But no Jessica." I muttered.

Anni frowned. "So we failed but won... A stalemate."

Piers and Joshua shook their heads. Jill put her hand on Anni's shoulder. "Let's try to be positive, alright?" She smiled down at her. She hugged her. I smiled to myself, at least on the inside.

I looked around the room and found a two magnums on a dead body while we waited for the elevator. I showed it to Jill and she smiled and took it. "You sure know how to treat a girl, Chris." She smirked, checking how much ammo was inside.

A loud bang could be heard from the other room. Piers and Anni jumped and aimed their weapons toward the door. Jill and I looked toward the door. Another loud bang and the twisting if metal could be heard. The elevator stopped showing an error. Joshua turned and looked up. "Oh no!"

A claw appeared from the dark room we were in before. The right side of the door bent. A large mass made it's way through the door.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" Anni smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ju Wudda Thought. One more chapter of this mission and it's back to the United States! What a great fan fiction. I really had a great time and hoped I've answered most of your questions. But this is not the very end of this fan fiction. There is still more. I think there will be two or three more chapters left until this is over and I start the second book! Read and Review Everyone! Walking Dead is on tonight!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Weil my day was well spent. Considering I woke up at 5am ready and preparing for school. Until 5:30am when my school calls to say oops sorry two hour delay! Then I'm like okay, I have energy left to spare to start writing! Then my day goes on and five minutes (this is like 8:15) before I'm ready to walk to my bus stop my school calls and says, hey thee hour delay! Then I'm like are you fucking kidding me. Then I'm like fuck it! I gotta go to school by 10 then do nothing. Then my sister has to walk in the snow at 11 ALONE to the bus stop! I call my mom & she's like just stay home &i'm like yes good. Don't piss me off school bus drivers!Then the school calls to announce school is cancelled! So after a long nap and brainstorming I wrote this last chapter (: So read and review! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is own by Capcom. I'm just a fan(:**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Anna-Margret Redfield**  
**Warehouse.**  
The large mass of organs of the Tyrant and Jared Simmons slowly inches his way towards us. Piers and I began to fired wildly at the monster. Chris and Jill then proceeded to fired their magnums in sync, until finally the mass stopped, feeling the impact of the shots. "Nooo!" Jared croaked, in a demonic eerie voice. The monster began to slowly melt away and disintegrated into the floor. The elevator finally rang for us. Piers and Joshua held open the door. We quickly ran into the elevator. We all leaned against the wall sighing in relief. It was quiet. The silence was good to hear, even if it was nothing. I breathed out more when the elevator opened and the sunshine slowly danced over our skins. A helicopter was all set and ready to go. Chris offered to fly since he had some flight experience back in the Air Force. We entered the chopper, as Chris started making the preparations, I decided to call Barry.  
I turned on my communicator. "Barry. Come in. It's Anni."  
"Barry here. What happened out there?" He asked.  
"A boy we found named, Joshua Doolittle received an antidote for the virus. Little did we know it would cause a mutation to Jared Simmons. He attacked us. Jessica got away." I stated.  
"We are heading back to the headquarters. We should be back in the next sixteen hours." Jill stated.  
"Good work out there. I'll see you when you get back." Barry stated.  
As soon as the transmission ended I leaned back and slouched in my hair. I look at Joshua. I thought about what had happened. Before that beam of light. Was it real? I looked down at my palm. No indication of a burn or hole stood out to me. My hand appeared like a normal hand. I frowned.  
The BSAA hired me to eliminate BOWs and to see what exactly was the cause of my strange behavior. My strength wasn't the only abnormal thing, nor was my intelligence. But now, things we getting stranger. I never thought I would find myself in a situation like this.  
I was Albert Wesker's daughter and my mother, Susan Redfield. I was a manufactured bastard child of my brother's worse enemy. On top of that, so many possibilities lied ahead. Wesker could always realize I'm still alive and come after me to finish his experiments. Would he make me join the BSAA? What if I found him and had to kill him? My heart began to jump out of my chest from anxiety. Maybe my brother would find out the truth about who my father was. Would he hate me for it? What about the BSAA... Will I be experimented on again? Will the tests be harder this time? Most likely I would imagine myself with an IV in my arm.  
My eyes felt heavy. My head began to weigh a ton. I leaned back more into the small seat and closed my eyes. Since we had a sixteen hour trip, might as well sleep. Jill was the first to fall asleep. He head practically fell onto my shoulder. Joshua slept next to me. He was leaning as far away as possible from me. I was almost too tired to see if I could read his mind. I tried one last time. Nothing. I decided to listen for Jill's thoughts and dreams as I relaxed. She dreamt of Chris and the other STARS members. They were her memories, I smiled. Then her voice overpowered the dream as Jill stated to her comrades, "I've promised to repay you guys for what happened. We didn't find Wesker. But, I promise you we will."  
I fell asleep.  
**BSAA North American Headquarters. New York, New York.**  
The chopper finally landed on the BSAA's private helipad. Sterilization teams had already been dispatched. They began to clean the inside of the helicopter and then us. We were asked to step inside this odd looking box with a plastic mask and sprayed with a sterile substance. Whatever the substance was, it hurt my eyes.  
Joshua was next to enter the mobile sterilization chamber. He suddenly faltered and fell to the floor gripping his side. The sterilization team suddenly grabbed him and held up his shirt. Joshua had a large scratch under his shirt. My eyes widened at the large scratch.  
"He's infected." One of the team members stated.  
I blinked. "What are they gonna do?" I asked, pulling on Chris' arm. Chris said nothing and just stared, confused. I look out to Joshua and noticed one of the sterilization team members, withdrawing a gun.  
"We can't risk an outbreak." The man said.  
Without even realizing it, I practically jumped forward and stride toward Joshua lying in pain. The sterile members grabbed me, tried to restrain me from moving to aid Joshua. I tried to scream as shout.  
"No! Wait!" I shouted. "This isn't right!"  
Chris and Jill tried to help by reaching out but the team pushed them away, to avoid infection. I was horrified, I couldn't let this happen, not like this. I pushed and shoved the sterilization members left, right and or to the ground. One by one they tried grabbing me. I flipped them and ran to Joshua. Without even a second thought, what came naturally just happened. I bit down on Joshua's wound.  
The pain must have knocked him unconscious. As I bite down, I heard the sound of guns beginning withdrawn, Chris' screams. Then Joshua's screams. i could feel his bones. The blood rush through me as I drank it. I only drank his blood, I could have divowered his skin and organs, but my instinct told me only drink his blood.  
Everything was spinning, the memories of my past. Joshua showing up inside my head, Albert Wesker clapping to me, proud of what I had become. I became angered. Albert smirked to me, "You are much stronger than I imagined. You definitely are my child."  
I am nothing like you! I shouted in my mind, as I released my teeth from Joshua's lower abdominal wound. There was still so much blood, my hands and mouth was covered. The blood tasted like nothing, but iron. I felt so confused, so scared. My hands had smears of red, I looked down and up towards everyone. They all were horrified, scared and being held back by the sterilization team members. I wasn't exactly sure at what I had just done, but I knew I would have to do something. I looked to Joshua. He was still bleeding, his face grew a little white.  
"Help him!" I asked. "Help him!"  
The sterilization team members slowly inched over to me. Chris and the others could not come to make sure I was alright. I took off Joshua's shirt and pressed it to his side. The sterilization teams closed in.  
"Bring a medic!" One member said.  
"Scan him." Another stated.  
Two other members lifted me off and away from him. I looked to my left to see one of them take a syringe and stab me in the shoulder.

**Chris Redfield.**  
**BSAA Medical Building - Hospital Room.**  
I sat next to Anni in the hospital room. She was asleep due to the relaxation syrum they had given her. The sterilization team had her and Joshua wheeled out to this building. The BSAA would most likely run some tests, possibly even pump her stomach. What exactly happened back there? Not just to Joshua, but to Anni. That beam of light, where did she learn to do that?  
Footsteps could be heard outside of the room. Somewhere frantic, others were relaxed, except Jill's. She had held the doorframe and breathed in and out rapidly. She had been updating me about Joshua Doolittle's state.  
"He.. He... He's fine." She breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I think. I've become faster at running then ever before." She breathed again as coughed into her elbow. "They tested him for the virus. Everything came up negative. The boy is American. His family should be on his way soon."  
I nodded and looked to Anni. Her face was a little pale, my guess was from the medicine they gave her. Her brown hair was tousled over the pillow, an IV was in her arm. Her face was relaxed but her mouth was wide open breathing lightly. She would occasionally snore here and there. I called Claire before they had gotten her into the room. Claire had completely worried as always, cursed and screamed at me through the phone and said she should be here within the next flight. But now came even more bad news, I had to tell Anni and Claire about Wesker. I had not even explained that to the BSAA not did I want to.  
There was a knock on the door. Short red hair stuck out to me. "Hey Rebecca." I muttered, watching Anni sleep.  
Rebecca Chamber had joined the BSAA about four years after Jill and I did. After the Raccoon City Incident, Rebecca went to college to become a doctor. She graduated her medical academy at twenty-one. She worked in a hospital for a short while, then after running Into me and Jill at a bar, we suggest she should join the BSAA. After four years of nagging, bragging and Rebecca's arguments, she realized that she was repaying our fallen teammates with every stitch, test and possibly any medical surgery or treatment you could think of. Rebecca was truly gifted.  
"I guess Jill has told you about Josh?" Rebecca smiled and looked to Jill. I looked to Rebecca and nodded. She waved me outside of the room and I stood up to walk over to her. "Stay with her." I asked Jill as I walked out of the room. She nodded.  
"You're sister, did a very brave thing." She smiled up to me, due to our difference in height. "Anni somehow cured Joshua. What amazes me is that his wound was and is healing because of that bite. Do you know what could have caused this?"  
I had an idea, but no real proof.  
"While we were out in the Western Slav Republic, Anni got infected. Do you think that could have any effect on her? She was given an antidote." I stated.  
"Hm. I'll probably need to get a blood analysis done." Rebecca stated rubbing her chin and head. I frowned, I wanted to tell someone at the very least.  
"What's got you so down?" Rebecca asked.  
"It's nothing."  
"Chris, I've known you for how long and you still think you can say 'It's nothing'?" Rebecca smirked.  
"She's Wesker's daughter." I mumbled.  
Rebecca's eyes widened. "How?"  
"Look Rebecca. Please don't say anything. I-I I don't want the government to step in her. They might take her like they did to Sherry Birkin. We already are doing something illegal here, having her here. But I need you to do me a favor."  
"As long as it doesn't effect the patient's well being." Rebecca smiled and leaned against the wall. "What is it?"  
"I need you to not tell anyone, not even Barry. I also need you to steal a video recorder from Josh's clothing. I am going to do some research, see if Wesker really is her father." I stated.  
"Chris. Why not just run a paternity test? I can take a cheek swab from you and her blood and see if it comes up 100% sibling." Rebecca stated. "It won't damage your career as a operative. Also, I think you should talk to Barry. O'Brian gave me and Barry specific instructions, not to inform the government of something they do not need to know."  
"Thank you, Rebecca." I smiled.  
She looked down into her pockets. "I think I have a cotton swab or Q-tip in here. Ah-ha! Found it!" Rebecca smiled, holding up a Q-Tip. I felt so embarrassed for a moment.  
"Right here?" I questioned.  
She nodded. "Open up."  
I obeyed. Well let's just get this over with. I thought.  
The rest of the day went on. Rebecca had popped in every once or twice an hour to make sure Anni was okay. Jill and I barely left the room unless it was necessary such as, bathroom breaks and to eat. Jill and I would chat quietly as we would wait, we even turned on the television to pass the time. The news was giving, stating how the BSAA had stopped a terrorist attack from a small island in the Western Slav Republic. A news reporter, Alyssa Ashcroft, Jill's friend who escaped Raccoon City thanks to a lock pick she gave her, was reporting.  
"BSAA Special Operation Agents, Redfield, Valentine, Nivans, Luciani and Cetcham have gather information regarding these attacks. After arriving moments ago, it is rumored that the BSAA has a very special operative who is injured. We are waiting for her appearance and her current estate. As you can see behind me the media is excited to meet this new operative and hear the news about a man named Jared Simmons, would tried to spread Satanism with a touch of a button."  
"They're already sending out reports." Parker smirked from the doorway, holding a legs teddy bear with a balloon tied around it's arm.  
"You two are alright!" Jill smiled. I looked to Jill and whispered. "Shh! She's sleeping!"  
"Sorry." She giggled.  
"I heard what Anni did for Joshua. Myself and other operatives are at the flower shop and toy store. Balloons and teddy bears just might go on sale today." Parker stated walking over next to Anni and placing down the bright blue teddy bear and balloon that stated 'Get well' on it.  
"I gave Joshua the same thing. I hope Josh and her feel better tomorrow." Parker stated, waving goodbye and leaving the room.  
Jill and I switched from the news to a movie channel. A comical movie was giving. I reached into my backpack and took out my laptop while talking to Jill. She looked at me confused.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"My report." I muttered. "It's required isn't it?"  
"Oh. I was saving that for when I cannot fall asleep tonight." Jill stated.  
"I can't understand even after all these years, we still can never sleep fully through the night without having those nightmares."  
"It's fate."  
"No fate is us selling our lives to protect the world against these monsters."  
"And your sister happens to be one of them." Jill stated, without a second thought.  
I stared at my sister. Jill understood by my silence. "Oh my god, Chris! I'm so sorry."  
"Just go away." I muttered. Jill frowned, stood up and walked away.

**Two Hours Later.**  
**Piers Nivans.**  
I sat a bright pink teddy bear with a mohawk next to Anni, so it was there waiting for her to wake up. Her brother across from me, gave me cold and dirty looks. I noticed a large pile of balloons, cards and teddy bears. The one I had given her was a bright purple teddy bear with a orange bow around it's neck. It was about two feet tall. The other teddy bears were of very vibrant colors. Neon colors stood out of the large pile of gifts. I knew that Anni knew a lot of the BSAA members but I never imagined that they would bring so many gifts for one person. To the BSAA Anni was like everyone daughter, granddaughter, niece or even godchild. I smiled at everyone graduate and respect.  
Even though I had only known Anni for a short time, judging by the pile, it showed that Anni loves neon colors, silly catchphrases, for example suck it up, cupcake was written on some balloons and cards, but also animals. Not only teddy bears were here, but signed puppies, turtles and even fish. For a seventeen year old in 2005, the gifts seemed to childish for her age. Chris had remarked once that Anni was no ordinary seventeen year old.  
Soon enough, Rebecca Chambers, the BSAA's head medic, began a short conversation with Chris before I stared at the pile of gifts.  
According to what Rebecca and Chris were talking about was that Anni had attempted to leave when they first arrived here. Chris found her hiding under the patient bed and had unhooked herself from the machines. Rebecca had rushed in shortly after the outburst. Chris stated she had the biggest fear of needles and machines attached to her. Rebecca suggested sleeping medication to get the process of her tests done. I took a seat across from Chris and waited for their conversation to be finished.  
Anni slept peacefully as I studied from the corner of my eye, her dark brown straight locks separated on the pillow. Her radiant skin glistened in peachy tones and from a little sweat from the mission. Her big blue eyes hidden under those eyelashes. Her soft pink lips murmured from her dreams. Chris had called my name breaking my short stare. "Hey Piers." Chris said. He looked pissed or at least, on the edge of getting pissed.  
"Hey." I replied quietly. "How is she?"  
"She's calmer now that she is asleep. But, she may need to stay over night. Apparently her body is creating or created, an antibody against the T-Virus and G-Virus that runs through her veins. When they infected her with the T-Abyss, her white cell count increased dramatically. We can't determine anything else or even why she was able to do that... You know."  
"What was that exactly?" I asked.  
"I don't even know. That's why Rebecca is trying to test for."  
"Wait so Anni is immune?" I asked.  
"Yes." Chris stated, he leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on his thighs and slouched more.  
"How is she infected with the T and G-Virus?" I asked.  
"In January, the BSAA was sent in to investigate a hidden laboratory underneath the Wilpharama Headquarters. Underneath that laboratory, we found Anni. Who is related to my sister and I. We don't know how exactly, but a man named Albert Wesker is her father. Albert had experimented on her for a while. When his experiment failed, Anni was in a large glass tube container when Jill and I found her. That's all we know."  
I took a moment to myself, I allowed the room to get quiet. I never knew any of this and Anni did not bring any of this up, but it was much to handle.  
"Don't get me wrong." Chris began, capturing my attention. "At first, I was more confused if anything, hell even when I told Claire she couldn't understand it either. But, when I saw her and she looked at me with the same eyes that Claire has, I knew. I knew she was related to me, I knew for a fact, I loved her. Then that day we brought her here, tested her and everything...

**_Chris Redfield._**  
**_January 2005._**  
_**BSAA HQ. BOW Analysis Facility and Hospital.**_  
_"1990." Anni stated._  
_"But, it's 2005."_  
_"How-?" I point her a calendar on the wall next to the hospital bed. She frowned deeply. "That means I'm seventeen years old."_  
_"How did you survive in that tube without any oxygen?" _  
_"I didn't know. I was in a test tube." She frowned and tears began to form. "I'm so confused. What is going on? Where are mom and dad?"_  
_"Anni." I spoke softly. She looked down and I grabbed her shoulders. "They are dead."_  
_"What am I going to do?" She cried softly. I held her close to me._  
_"I don't know, Anni. But, I promise you. I'll take care of you and we'll find out what happened to you."_  
_She nodded and mumbled into my chest while hugging me back. "I know how you are with your promises."_  
_She cried so much that day. Hell I did too. I was offered vacation time for Anni's sake, but I declined. I spent many weekends with her. She was given IQ tests and after her medical examinations were finished. She scored above average for everything. Her scores averaged in as grades for her high school education. Within the next week she was attending school. At first, she did not make any friends, but slowly overtime many people found her likable. She But in late March, Anni came to me and said she had felt a whole in her heart._

**_March 18th, 2005._**  
**_Chris Redfield's Home._**  
_"Chris?" Anni said, stepping into my room._  
_"Yeah kiddo?" I asked, putting down a batman comic book._  
_"Why did you join the BSAA?" Anni asked, sitting on my bed across from my chair._  
_"You know I joined for many reasons. But, the most important reason was because of what happened in Raccoon City. That mission in the Arklay Mountains changed my life forever, I owed it to my dead and alive comrades to assure that the people who created this virus and or abuse it to pay for what they have done." I said, like I had before when she asked me this a couple weeks ago._  
_"I've been thinking a lot about what you've said and why you fight against the people who changed your life. You and I share a common ground. You want to get Albert Wesker for what he's done to you and your friends. Albert Wesker is the man who left me in that glass tube to die. I want to fight too. I want to find out the truth. I want to make a difference. I want to fight along side the BSAA."_

_**Now.**_  
_**Piers Nivans.**_  
_**BSAA HQ. BOW Analysis Facility and Hospital.**_  
"When she told me that, I didn't know what to say. But, with such assurance and determination. Her expression on her tiny face. I knew I had to get the BSAA to agree." Chris said, rubbing his eye.  
"Wow. So just like that the BSAA said yes..?" I asked.  
"Well it was treated as an ordinary job for an adult and Anni stepped up to that plate so quickly." Chris said. "I am so proud of her. Not for just joining but what she is doing. Few years ago, I would be irked to see young people fighting against these viruses, maybe it still does irk me. But, she was born into this life and was meant for it. I hope she can understand that." Chris said looking at Anni. "It's nice to see others fighting to protect the world from William Birkin's plague."  
"I joined the BSAA for that reason. The Air Force wasn't anything like this. I feel like I am actually making a difference." I stated and stood up. I turned and began to leave.  
"I never got to say, thank you, Piers." Chris began. I stopped. "Thank you, for listening to me and protecting my sister."  
"You're welcome." I nodded and left the room.

**Chris Redfield.**  
I thought to myself that my half-sister was wrong named. I wondered if Wesker knew that Anna-Margret would rise again. "He should have named you, Anastasia." I muttered to my sleeping sibling.  
I held my head low. I still had to explain to Anni, who her real father was. But, I did not have all the answers and I just could not have the heart to tell her. I frowned.  
"Hey." Jill said, knocking on the door frame lightly. I looked up. She had changed out of her blue mission attire and into a sky blue t-shirt with white shorts. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail.  
"Hey." I whispered.  
"Have you figured out how you are going to tell her?" Jill asked.  
I frowned even more and hung my head into my knees. "No." I said.  
She stepped into the room and sat on her knees to look at my face. I was in disbelief and shock still, that video still played in my mind. I thought of so many ways to tell her, but different scenarios played through my mind.  
The first one was of Anni just nodding and pretending like it was nothing. Much later, I would wander into her room, she would be drunk or possibly cutting herself, like Claire used to when she was a teenager. Another scenario would be Anni taking off or even leave the BSAA. Anni has a habit of running away from situations she could not handle. She would travel and adventure until she feels that the situation had disappeared or simmer down. The scenario I prayed for was Anni would probably cry for a short while, maybe relax and talk to us, the BSAA, Jill maybe even Barry, but she would just accept it. Anni would probably fight twice as harder within the BSAA. Maybe finally, become a Captain as I hoped for myself. Anni would follow in my foot steps as I had heard her say once. Your my role model, big bro.  
I spoke all these thoughts to Jill as quietly as possible. Jill listened as I explained all these possibilities. As Jill began to speak, Anni suddenly yawned and woke up.  
"Hey kiddo." I said, half-hoping she did not hear Jill and I's conversation.  
"Hey." She croaked. "I'm thirsty."  
"We'll get you a water. C'mon Chris." Jill said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.  
"We'll be right back!" I shouted as she pulled me away.  
We walked to the small vending machine across the way. I put in a dollar in the machine to retrieve a water. Jill crossed her arms and stared at me.  
"Chris you have to tell her!"  
"Jill. I can't think about how she will react!" I half-yelled, I did not want anyone to hear us.  
"Chris, Anni could be a cure to this virus and you said you wanted to stop this virus. Here it is. Right in there, Chris." Jill pointed.  
"Jill. I know. You're right." I breathed softly. "But, I think the best option right now is to let her believe she is still my father's daughter." Jill's face turned red. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the face. "Jill, it's for her own protection. I don't wanna lose her, not now. Not that we have found her now."  
Jill pushed my hands off of her shoulders. "Fine! But just so you know, I will never forgive you for this." She spat and walked away. I grabbed Anni's water bottle then followed after Jill.  
While frowning, I grabbed Jill before she could get too far away. I opened a door to the empty janitor's closet and pulled her inside, since the coast was clear. I pulled Jill inside, as she fought me and closed the door. She hit my chest as I took my hand off of her arm. Then, I grabbed both sides, (one hand was still holding the water bottle,) of her face and I kissed Jill fiercely. I was surprised by the way my lips crushed hers. At first Jill, was fighting on the way into the closet and now shocked by the kiss. But now, with my lips on hers, her anger seemed to melt away. Jill kissed me back and wrapped her arms around me. She relaxed.  
The door suddenly opened. Anni was in the door way. Jill and I broke the kiss at the sudden intrusion. It was a private moment, spoiled by my sister. I backed away from Jill but still held her face.  
"I-" Jill began.  
"Well if you two excuse me, I just want my water. Not to see this secret affair." Anni stated, taking the bottle from the my hand. I blinked. "Thanks." Then she closed the door. Jill and I stared at each other. "What-?" Jill asked.

**Anna-Margret Redfield.**  
I rolled my eyes and held my nightgown in one hand, from showing my back and underwear off. I held the water bottle in the other hand. I was about to enter my room, until I wondered. Why was there a large pile of stuffed animals?  
Chris suddenly walked in behind me.  
"You were awake!" Chris smiled, surprised.  
"Your voice is loud and full of authority. How could I not sleep when you can't shut up?" I smiled. Chris laughed and muttered, "Sorry."  
"He's sweet isn't he?" I smiled, again after grabbing the teddy bear with a mohawk that Piers had given me. Chris' face turned white. I widened my eyes at what I just said and then recovered my comment with, "Everyone here is." I pointed to the pile of animals.  
"Yeah. I wonder how all that will fit in the car." Chris smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow. My day was well spent. I didn't imagine I would have written this chapter today. Much less this weekend, my term paper final draft is due next Tuesday. But still. Pretty cute ending right? Wrong. There is still an epilogue(: Plus some unresolved matters for the whole gang! Read and Review Everyone! Hope your are enjoying the final chapters of the 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Rise of the Dawn!


	22. Epilogue

Author's Notes: **Disclaimer: ... You should know already...**

Oh my god! I have school tomorrow but I'm too excited to get this page up so soon so I can call it finished! It is 12:25am where I am and I have school in the morning! Ahh! Enjoy. R&R!

* * *

**Epilogue / Chapter 22**

**Anna-Margret Redfield**  
**June 22nd, 2005.**  
Jessica had disappeared after the mission in the Western Slav Republic. We were left with more questions about the new virus, but thanks to Rebecca Chambers and the head of the BSAA's Medical Branch, we've developed a vaccine and sterilized most of the Western Slav Republic towns that were effected by the Abyss Plaga. Quint and Parker were found by Echo Team and Kirk Mathinson under some rumble of what was known as the Westin Hotel. Quint still refuses a promotion. I offered him my old job, but Parker respectfully took my place. He is now the official Supervisor aka Captain of all newcomers. Chris and Jill still have been looking up intel about my past and Albert Wesker. After Jessica's short outburst about me, Quint's major skill, he was able to find out that my mother was secretly working for Umbrella and was planning to have a baby to be a test subject, but suddenly died in a car crash. Nothing else has could be determined.  
The test results that came back from Rebecca came back negative. I am officially Anna-Margret Wesker. After Chris and Jill went to Barry and told him the news that I'm Albert's daughter, Barry practically fell out of his chair. (From what Chris had told me.) Barry decided it would be best to seal that information away with my permeant record. With all that wrapped up in a box, I can legal go by Anna-Margret Redfield, without worry of anyone finding out my true identity.  
Quint has been doing more research, searching for Jessica and or any intel about Albert Wesker, Jill and Chris had an idea from a reliable source. (Rebecca's friend who was an ex-marine.) They were going to track Umbrella's co-founder Oswell E. Spencer to see if they could find any leads. Quint said if he can gather enough information they could go to his location within a couple months.  
As for me, I chose to still fight alongside the BSAA. As I sat with the graduating class of 2005, I smiled at the thought of going into a career I love without having to waste my time in college and as I stood up on stage and shook my principal's hand accepting my high school diploma, I looked out in the audience to my brother and sister. Claire and Chris both stood proudly with noise makers, clapping and shouting. Jill and Barry had came too, as the only other people who were like family to me. I smiled feeling their love and appreciation.  
I never would have thought my life would have turned out like this, although I never expected to be in a situation like this...

**BSAA HQ. Cafeteria.**  
"Surprise!" Shouted the large group of BSAA co-workers, friends of Chris and Claire and my few friends.  
I stood shocked, dumbfounded. The BSAA's cafeteria was decorated in my a school colors, white and purple. The school mascot, a symbol of a bomb (We were the Bombers) was on both ends of the large room. The table cloths were white and purple, streamers and balloons of those colors flooded the ceiling and floor and a DJ booth was in the middle back wall, centered around all the tables. Judging by how packed the room was, both floors flooded with operatives and agents, given the day off by Barry to celebrate my graduation. I was so flattered, I started crying like a baby. My brother hugged me as I cried happily.  
"We wanted to give you a special day! So Claire and I- mostly Claire, planned this for you." Chris yelled as the music started to play again.  
"Oh! Congrats, kiddo!" Claire said, hugging me excitedly.  
"Thank you guys so much!" I smiled.  
"If you think this was awesome, just wait till your eighteenth birthday!" Claire laughed. Chris' eyes widened and shook his head no to Claire. I giggled.  
Everyone cheered and made noises, along with noise makers and clapped. People began to dance and eat as I went around the to everyone in the cafeteria to hug each and everyone to say thanks for coming to celebrate my graduation party with me. I noticed Piers was there along with his younger brother Riley, a junior/senior, who graduated early like me and now former classmate of mine.  
"Hey!" I shouted, I practically jumped onto Piers hugging him. He hugged me back. "I had no idea, you two were related!"  
Piers smiled and wrapped his arm around his younger brother's neck. "Yeah. I'm related to this squirt." He messed up Riley's hair. He looked a lot like Piers, only a little more scrawny, less crew cut and well, short. Riley had the same eye color as his brother and the same chocolate brown hair, only Riley's was more of a mohawk then his brothers. His facial structure was very much like his brothers, from afar, they both looked like brothers. Hell even twins, if you did not know them.  
"Cut it out, bro!" Riley proclaimed out of discontent.  
I laughed and pushed Piers then hugged Riley, who hugged me back. "Congrats, Anni. Are you planning to go to college?" Riley asked.  
"Nope." I smiled. "I'm staying here."  
Riley's eyes widened. Piers smiled, made a fist and pulled it towards himself, muttering. "Yes!" Riley looked towards Piers. Piers recomposed himself and proceeded to place his hands in his pockets. "What?" He questioned.  
"I'm planning to join the marines." Riley stated.  
"I heard. Your brother told me almost everyone in your family decides to join the army at some point." I smiled.  
"Yeah." He blushed, flexing his arm backward and scratching the back of his head. He began to speak. "I was thinking, maybe you and I could possibly-""Hey Riley!" Joshua Doolittle screams across the room.

_What the heck is he doing here?_ I thought.

"Oh. I'll be right back." Riley stated, running to Joshua.  
Joshua and his family reversed a table for themselves. From the distance, I could see his whole family. There was his father, Daniel Doolittle, who had short brown hair and a large mustache. Daniel stood next to his wife chatting. Janet Doolittle, Joshua's mother, who hair long light brown hair. To her left respectifully, Jennifer Doolittle, one of his twin siblings a younger sister, with long brown hair then, Colon Doolittle, the other twin, Joshua's younger brother, who had short blonde hair. Then the youngest, a toddler, Joanna Doolittle, who rested in her mother's arms. Johanna's bright red hair could be seen from across the room. Suddenly, an elderly woman made her way over to the group to join the conversation, my guess was that it was Joshua's grandmother, Elaine.  
As Riley left me alone with Piers, I pulled Piers by his elbow. _Ow. What the heck._ He thought.  
"What is_ he_ doing _here_?" I asked.  
"Your sister invited them. I thought you two were cool?" He said.  
"I am not cool at all with him! I haven't talked to him since I took a chunk out of his side. I'm avoiding him!" I whispered.  
As if Joshua could hear me across the room, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back politely and waved. He waved back and looked to his grandmother again.  
"Just go over and say hi. Maybe he wants to thank you." Piers muttered in my ear.  
"I don't want a thank you. I'm no hero." I muttered to him. Joshua began to make his way over to me. "Oh god. He's coming over here! Save me!" I begged Piers.  
"Sorry. I'm no hero." He smirked, playfully and walked away to go chat with some of my guests. As he walked passed Joshua they both looked the opposite directions.  
Before Joshua could say anything, I shouted to Piers. "Hey Piers! Save me a dance!" I half-joked.  
"Sure!" He shouted back, giving a toothy grin.  
I looked to Joshua. He pulled on the collar of his shirt. "I... Uh." He began and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Why are you here?" I asked, folding my arms.  
"I wanted to thank you." He stated, stepping back.  
I was silent and could seriously not look him in the face.  
"Thank you." He smiled with his big green eyes that begged for me to look back at him.  
"Don't thank me. I'm a freak like you. Remember?" I stated, looking at my nail, trying to keep my cool. I still remembered that dream, epiphany, or whatever happened a month ago. I looked up to Joshua, he was shocked for a moment by my words. But, I knew, he knew exactly what I was referring to. He tried to speak but my voice overpowered.  
"Now let's just get this straight. I didn't save you because of what happened. I don't even know what happened back or that island nor that helicopter pad. But I'm telling you this right now. I don't trust you or like you. If you are lying to me, about protecting me from Albert Wesker or are a double agent in anyway shape or form. I won't think twice about killing you." I spat.  
Joshua looked at me in a half innocent face. He was shocked.  
"Fine." I won't even mention anything about what happened. He stated. He scratched his head again and put his hands in his pockets. "My family wishes you well. Fortunately for you, my family is leaving soon. No need to worry. I live near you now, I think. Just so you know. But, you need to be safe and careful. People are looking for you and me and my family are going to do everything in our power to protect you and your family."  
I looked at Joshua, I almost wanted to believe him, but since I could not read his mind, I grew tired of this game. I did not want to think about Albert or any Umbrella revivalists. I just wanted a normal life, even if it was just for a day. I was certain something big was coming. Something I know I will not be prepared for.. But what?  
"Joshua!" A voice of my guest called. It was Claire, calling out random people to dance with her. Joshua rolled his eyes.  
Claire already had a crowd of agents and friends dancing with her. Awkwardly, people began to drink. It was only eight thirty. I frowned. Claire was on her second drink and was already loose. Chris sat with Jill at the bar, set up in the left corner, drinking a summer's ale. My frown deepened. Joshua then left me to join Claire out on the dance floor.  
I laughed to myself as most of the operatives and agents enjoyed themselves, drinking, dancing and talking. It was an ignorantly blissful moment. The BSAA operatives, agents, friends, myself and Claire all happy and joyful. I would give anything to live in a moment like this forever. After a short while, I decided to dance and kickback with everyone in the celebration.  
We all danced around like middle schoolers, maybe even younger children, we looked like an explosion of body parts. For fun, I suggest to play some Blood On the Dance Floor and then some A Day To Remember from the DJ. Many of my rookies that I taught, Chris, Claire and a few others came out on the dance floor to thrash in the moshpit we created. Luckily, no one was hurt but damn we my guests and even Barry were a little scared afterward. The DJ played great music as we danced the night away. I don't even remember eating since I danced with almost everyone. I know, I danced with Parker and Quint. I also danced with Barry, his wife and two daughters, which was pretty comical because I pretend to slap Barry's butt while dancing to Smack That. I danced with Claire's friend Leon Kennedy, who I did not know too well but was very shy but had a few drinks to actually dance, then I danced with Claire's other friend, Sherry Birkin, who I quickly became best friends with. I think the whole night Sherry almost never left my side, unless she was going for another drink. Chris, when we started to mosh and Claire, most of the time when the DJ blasted house music. I think I was only dancing with her in case she fell or her clothing bursted because of her boobs bouncing all over the place and I was not having that at my party.  
Then the DJ could not have made a poorer choice. The DJ cut the music suddenly and stated. "Alright ya'll it's almost midnight! The party is almost over but we are gonna slow things down for a couples song!" He then proceed to blast a corny love song.  
"I don't have a boyfriend!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to the DJ after he spoke. I angrily gestured and walked back to my seat and planned on to refused anyone who made me dance to a god-forsaken slow dance. Unfortunately, someone still owed me a dance.  
As the song began the dance floor cleared except a few people. I looked back to see Claire, Leon and Sherry in a circle hugging and spinning around, singing dangerously tone deaf, loud to the slow song. Chris and Jill playfully dancing with each other. Hell many agents who were too drunk to care grabbed each other and danced with each other. I think what cracked me up was when Quint grabbed Marco and held him close. Marco proceeded to shout. "What the hell, man!?" He then hugged Quint back and muttered. "Fuck it."  
I laughed as I enjoyed watching my guests come out two by two, dancing for fun, to show affection or they were just plain drunk. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see Piers smiling. I could have sworn he was drunk. As I read his mind he definitely was.  
"I still owe you that dance, right?" He smiled.  
"I was only kidding. I didn't think you took me serious." I laughed.  
"Well, I could dance with you now or twice." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me outward to the dance floor. I almost wanted to be dragged, I felt my face getting hot, my peachy skin turning crimson. I kept my cool and floored him out to the center of the dance floor. He grabbed my waist and my left hand then pulled me close.

_Oh my god, Piers smells so amazing._

"Congrats, by the way. Sorry about my brother." He joked. He began to sway me side to side.  
"Oh no. He's fine. You two are so cute." I laughed. He smiled.  
"Like how you are with your siblings." He remarked. Piers and I turned to look at Claire and Chris. Both dancing with their partners and having fun.  
"Thank you, Piers." I said.  
"No problem. I'm glad you are safe. I just wish that Josh kid didn't have to suffer."  
"Yeah. Me too." I muttered. "But, I saved him." I frowned a bit.  
"Why would that make you sad?"  
"Because, I'm a freak." I half-shouted. He cringed a bit.  
"I don't think you are a freak, Anni." He stated, pulling me a little more closer.  
_Oh god. This is getting dangerous._  
"I think you are, smart, talented, gifted and an amazing person, Anni." He said placing his forehead on mine.  
"Whatever you did back there." Piers began, his breath was hitting my face. His breath made my skin return to crimson. It was intoxicating, I did not want him to stop talking. "It made you a hero."  
I breathed softly. I was so nervous. My stomach had knots, cartwheels and even butterflies. The proximity was getting dangerous between our faces, any closer and Chris would have a shit fit. I didn't care. The music still played, blasted in our ears. I could not think of anything to say. All I could do was stare at Piers' green eyes. He looked so adorable in his deceased father's green scarf, blue t-shirt and grey pants. I felt like sweat was compressing between our foreheads.  
_What the heck is wrong with me? How did I get here? I wondered. Did I really want something like this? Where was I? Why can't I speak?_  
I finally found the words to speak. "You may not see a freak. You call me a hero.. But, I still don't see a hero and until I stop seeing myself as a freak, I'll take your word for it." I stated.  
Piers smiled into my blue eyes. "Anni? I know this is way to forward of me but, do you want to hang out sometime, not just getting lunch or here at work?"  
"Piers, you do realize I am considered a minor right?" I asked, forgetting I am seventeen, at least until September.  
He leaned his forehead away. "Shit."  
I laughed, loudly. The slow dance finally stopped and the DJ decided to blast more music to actually jump around to. Piers immediately spun me and dipped me as the dance crowd filled with people.  
"Too bad. I was really looking forward to myself as dinner." He joked.

**Chris Redfield. August 2005.**  
"We have received word that Oswell E. Spencer, the founder of Umbrella, has been located. We found him in the town of Augsburg in Germany. His home is just outside the town on a mountain side." Barry said.  
"Maybe he can lead us to finding Wesker." I said..  
I cringed at the saying of the guy's last name. I hated him for what he has done to the STARS Unit, Jill and myself. But somehow, I think Wesker may have some sort of an answer about Anni and how she is entangled in all of this.  
"Is Mr. Spencer aware we are coming for him?" Jill questioned.  
"No. We are still trying to find maps and safe routes for you two to take on the inside and out. You two will be sent out to go find out Wesker's location and maybe find out where those ex-Umbrella workers are too. We could kill two birds with one stone, if we can find that information." Barry said, looking down towards the documents on the table.  
"When do we leave?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! What is this everyone flirt with Anni day? Haha! Yes. Well that's a wrap for this story everyone! Still left with some unresolved issues! Love triangles!? Who is this Joshua kid? Albert Wesker makes his appearance? Jessica returns? What about Chris and Jill!? It ends just before the events of Lost In Nightmares!  
I hope you enjoyed my connects with the Resident Evil series with my fan fiction and Original Characters! I may add another chapter for FAQ for anyone who had questions, suggestions or concerns, you can private message me on FanFiction. Negative and Positive Feedback is Welcomed and Appericated. Also in conclusion, I plan to begin my sequel of The 3rd Redfield Chronicles: Midnight within the next couple of days or weeks, maybe. I still have to develop an idea for the book. Because as you may or may not know, I rewrote this from a really bad fiction I had written years ago! The story was never meant to have this outcome or events, that's why a sequel may take a while due to writers block, laziness and the struggle of a senior in high school, who wants to do good as an art student in college. But never fear! I will make this work and I will finish this little series and possibly post this as a fan anime on YouTube. Until then, Peaces and Afro-Greases to my fans of this fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed this wonderful story! This is The 3rd Redfield: Rise of the Dawn! R&R!


End file.
